Betrayal II
by naruhinasakufan1
Summary: ADOPTED FROM Advent of Shadows Betrayed by his village after failing to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto sets out to find a new home, and a new life, for himself. Watch as he shakes the very shinobi world to its core. NaruxFuxHina lemons
1. Adoption

Chap 1 – adoption

Ok reader's I wanted to tell you all that I've adopted a story called Betrayal by Advent of Shadows, I personality liked the story myself and when I saw it abandoned I thought that I should adopt it, so anyway's after reading the story I decided to keep it the same meaning that I won't change the original 8 chapters, as for the future chap's I may end up skipping the battle with the fourth Mizukage ( not good with fight scean's) also I am thinking and I said thinking about making this a Naru/Fu/Hina story I haven't made permanent ideas as of yet though, and like I said a bit ago the story will stay the same so both Naruto and Fu will stay at the same age so they're about 13 years old and they may not see Hinata for a while so if you guys have any questions or any ideas at all about the story please message me anytime.

As for now here is a list of thing's that will be added to the story

(1) the chap's will be re-written but there will be part's kept from the original so dont be surprised when you read the story and noiced some part's are the same

(2) Fu will slowly start to fall for Naruto seeing it as it was originally a Naruto x Fu story

(3) Fu will start to get an attachment to Naruto as they began to know each other

(4) Both the Kyuubi and Nanabi will be friendily with both Naruto and Fu plus they will help them control their power as they travel together

(5) as for lemon's i havent deciced when that will happen but it might happen when their a little older, probably around their 16 and such

(6) they may also get trained by Jiraya maybe during when their 13 yers old havent deciced it yet ,

(7) like i said before i'm not good with fight sceean's but i will try though, so there maybe some and not just with the Akatsuki


	2. The Message (fixed)

Remake of The message

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I adopted this fic by Advent of Shadows so all credit goes to him

Introduction: Welcome to Betrayal as you've read in the Disclaimer that I adopted this story from Advent Of Shadows, he has given me full authority over this story and as you've read in the adoption chap there will be some changes made to the story, if you get confuse by these change's please message me anytime day or night (depending where you live and what time it is lol)

Summary: Betrayed by his village after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto sets out to find a new home, and a new life, for himself. Watch as he shakes the very shinobi world to its core pairing Naruto x Fu x Hinata, Hinata shown in later chaps

Pairing: Naruto/Fu/Hinata it's a rare paring for this couple in my opinion

Warnings: This story is rated M. Foul language, gore, graphic violence, and Sexual content is a highly likely possible

Notes: The summary provides vague spoilers to the first few chapters. He isn't actually betrayed in Chapter 1, after all.

p.s. I would like to **thank **Dansama92 and for remaking this chap! Thx again

"_Flashback"_

_'Huh?_'- thinking

"What?"- talking

"RASENGAN"_-Jutsu_

**"What do you want brat?**" -Demon speaking

XxX XxX

Nearly a week had passed since the retrieval mission for Sasuke Uchiha had failed and everyone that was on that mission nearly died. Tsunade, also known as the Fifth Hokage was sitting at her desk reading the report written by Shikamaru Nara; the team leader of the mission. She was in shock as she had read the report to find out that the 4 Genin and one Chunin were able to beat 5 highly skilled ninja with the help of Gaara and his brother and sister of Course. Sitting at her desk in shock Tsunade leaned back against her chair and looked up at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

_"At least they're not blaming the team for the failure of that mission, we're lucky that they even survived'_ thought Tsunade as she remembered when the team was brought back from their mission

__ _ _ _Flashback_ _ _ __

_Tsunade was at her staring out her window lost in thought when Shizune had entered her office and told her that Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Rock lee, were being taken to the Hospital. They both instantly got up and left the office heading straight to the Hospital. Once they had gotten to the Hospital she had seen the four Genin in horrible shape. The moment she looked at them she could tell that it wasn't going be easy to heal their wounds_

_"I need every __medic __Nin Available now! I don't care what they're doing, I also want the surgery room open as well" said Tsunade as several medic Nin's had rushed to the Genin's bodies_

_"Wait where's' Naruto? Why isn't Naruto here?" she said __aloud __but as soon as the words came out of her mouth the hospital doors burst open as Kakashi Hatake rushed to Tsunade with an injured Naruto on his back. The instant she had looked at Naruto she noticed the two holes that his jacket had. She already had an idea as too what caused the damage Naruto received. Soon a medic Nin had come with a stretcher and Kakashi gently set Naruto on it and the medic rushed Naruto to the Emergency room._

_"Kakashi tell me what happened" she asked him as he found himself staring at the floor._

_"I was too late Lady-Tsunade, by the time I arrived all I saw was the damage that was done to the area" he told her as he balled up a fist. " I saw Naruto on the Ground barely breathing, when I picked him up I noticed the holes he had on his jacket, once I saw that I already knew what caused it" said Kakashi as he fell on his knees due to the all the energy he spent trying to get Naruto to the Hospital_

_"Kakashi" said Tsunade as she looked at him, kneeling down beside him, she could see the shame written in his eye._

_"Sasuke used my own technique to try and kill him; I didn't think that he would've gone that far" said Kakashi as he punched the floor as hard as he could causing the tiles to crack into pieces._

_As Tsunade looked at him she knew anything she told him at the moment wouldn't help him. But at least she knew that he was a strong Ninja. Actually he was one of the best in the village, she had also known about the pain he went through with the loss of his team mates and sensei. And seeing how he was at this moment she decided it was best to leave him alone while she tended to Naruto and the others.__  
><em>

_ _ _ _ _End Flashback_ _ _ _  
><em>  
>Tsunade than leaned forward and grabbed the report that Naruto had given her yesterday; since the Kyuubi had healed the life threatening injuries, Naruto was able to leave the Hospital quickly. As she read the report she had learned that Naruto apparently used enough of the fox's chakra for it to become visible, while Sasuke had used the second stage of the Curse Mark, just as his escorts had used in their fights against the other members of the retrieval team.<p>

The thought of Naruto under the fox's influence fighting Sasuke under the Curse Mark's influence actually made Tsunade nervous. She did not even want to imagine a fight between two shinobi using such foul chakra.

There were other details that worried her too. The main one was that his best friend had used the Chidori, a high level assassination jutsu, on him. She knew how that technique had worked and how many people had died by the technique but what had surprised her was the fact that Naruto managed to get hit more than once and live.

_"And that ties into this, it seems" _Tsunade thought as she put Naruto's report to the side and looked down at the message once again. She mentally cursed at the fact that the advisors had access to the mission reports. The message was quite simple; the advisors were suggesting that the entire retrieval team be given mental evaluations to ensure that they were all stable and fit for the life and duty of a shinobi.

Tsunade knew the truth though; the advisors were not concerned about the mental stability of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, or even Rock Lee. They wanted to see if the Jinchurriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was mentally stable.

_"Now that their mental stability has been called into question, I'm going to have to order the evaluations to be done"_ thought Tsunade she hoped that she didn't have to order the Evaluation's but She knew that they would be able to force the issue if she did not order the evaluations to be done. With the support of the clan heads and the Jounin Commander, the advisors would be able to overturn the Hokage's vote.

_"Grandfather wanted to make sure that the Hokage could not actually become all powerful. Grandma said that she feared someone would one day become Hokage that did not believe in the Will of Fire" _Tsunade thought with a heavy sigh.

She knew that the advisors would gain the support of all of the clan heads and the Jounin Commander if she refused to order the mental evaluations. It was the logical thing to do, after all.

Despite the fact that it was, indeed, a logical response to the mission, Tsunade had a feeling that it would go very badly for Naruto.

_"I guess the only thing I can do is hope" _Tsunade thought sadly as she removed six pieces of paper from her desk drawer and began to write notes to each member of the retrieval team. She included one to Lee due to the fact that he had ended up aiding in the mission, despite the fact that he had not even been cleared for duty.

Once she wrote all six of those notes, she withdrew two more pieces of paper from the desk drawer. She proceeded to write one note to Inoichi Yamanaka and one to the advisors.

Upon finishing those final two notes, she put each of the combined eight notes in envelopes and addressed them. She then made a hand gesture, which caused two members of the ANBU Black Ops to appear before her.

"Neko, I need you to take these six messages to their intended recipients" Tsunade said, handing the notes that were addressed to the retrieval team to the purple haired Kunoichi. Once they were taken by the aforementioned ANBU, Tsunade handed the final two to the brown haired male. "Take the one addressed to the Yamanaka clan head straight to him. I want the note to the advisors left in their joint office downstairs" With that, Neko and Tenzo disappeared, leaving Tsunade alone in her office again.

"And now, we wait." Tsunade said with one final sigh of the night. In twelve hours, the mental evaluations would begin. A thought crossed her mind at that point, causing her to smile briefly in amusement. Naruto would be very annoyed as soon as Neko gave him the note. He had just gotten out of the hospital, and it seemed that he would have to return the next day to have a session with Inoichi.

Oh yes, she would be incredibly annoyed as a result of that.

** some time later At the Yamanaka residence_ _ _ _**

"Do you have a message for me?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked, glancing at the doorway of his study the instant a new chakra signature appeared. He was one of the best sensors in the village, so it was unlikely that anyone would be able to sneak up on him. Unless the man was distracted, naturally of course.

"Lady Hokage asked me to present this to you" Tenzo said as he approached the Yamanaka

Inoichi's study was exactly as one would imagine a study to look. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and the only actual furniture in the room consisted of a comfortable chair and a desk. It was brightly lit too, which one would expect from the owner of the most successful flower shop in the village.

While Tenzo took note of his surroundings, Inoichi seemed to have something on his mind. _'That's strange. Why would Lady Hokage send me a message so late at night? I never leave the village to go on missions, and if I was needed for an important interrogation, then the note would be from Ibiki'_ Inoichi thought. Breaking away from his thoughts, Inoichi took the note and began to remove it from the envelope.

By the time the note was out of the envelope and unfolded, Tenzo had already left the estate. Inoichi did not notice though. He had already begun to read the note.

_Inoichi Yamanaka,_

_I am in need of assistance from the Yamanaka clan. As the head of your clan, I trust that you can provide the assistance that I need._

_In short, I am ordering mental evaluations to be done on the team that went to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The evaluations will be to determine if the members of the team are mentally stable and fit for the duties and responsibilities of shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm sure you can guess why I need these evaluations done, seeing as your best friends' sons took part in the mission._

_The shinobi that I need evaluated are Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki. You may use any means necessary to evaluate them. I understand that it is much quicker to use your mind jutsu to evaluate one of your patients_

_If at all possible, I would like you to be the one that evaluates Naruto Uzumaki's mental stability. I have two reasons for this request. The first is because I trust you more than any other Yamanaka. The second is because Naruto needs to be handled very carefully. I'm sure that you can imagine why._

_For the others, you are free to delegate the tasks of the evaluations as you see fit. Keep in mind that Chouji Akimichi and Neji Hyuuga have yet to be released from the hospital. They are close enough to being released that the evaluations may be done without worry though._

_Now, I leave the rest up to you. If you have any questions, contact me tomorrow morning._

_Oh, and I already sent messages to them to tell them about the evaluations. They will be at the hospital at eight in the morning._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Tsunade Senju__  
><em>  
>Inoichi took a deep breath as he finished reading the note. It was not exactly what he was expecting, but it was perfectly doable. He immediately went to the task of finding the shinobi to perform the evaluations.<p>

He had already decided that he would only have two helpers in the task. He was certain that Shikamaru and Chouji were mentally stable, so he would have one of his subordinates do a standard mental evaluation on them. He would have the same person evaluate Neji due to the fact that the young Hyuuga prodigy had recently undergone thorough mental evaluations from his cousin, Santa Yamanaka.

_"Speaking of Santa… I'll have him evaluate Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee. I don't even want to see what's inside the mind of Might Guy's favorite student. That would give me nightmares for a few months at the very least" _Inoichi thought.

He was exaggerating in his thoughts about the nightmares, in all actuality. He was perfectly capable of sealing away any of his memories that were too frightening. He actually forgot who Guy was as a result of that, but that had been back when he had first met the green spandex wearing shinobi.

Inoichi rose from his chair at that point and headed to the basement of his home. It seemed prudent that he look over the files of each of the young shinobi. Well, he thought it also was very prudent that he looked over the files of the ones that had actually undergone mental evaluations before.

It would not be learned until much, much later that on that fateful night, Tsunade and Inoichi had not been anywhere near as alone or unwatched as they had believed.

It was actually relatively amazing what an elder shinobi could do with a crystal ball, after all.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the face of a man that had not truly smiled since his youth as he deactivated the crystal ball.

_"It looks like they are playing right into my hands. Princess Tsunade should really learn to keep an eye on all of the players, not just the ones that are being obvious. She was never much of a politician, or she would have known that" _Danzo Shimura thought from his base underneath the Hidden Leaf Village.

Oh yes, he was indeed a player on the board. Being the true shinobi that he was, few people would ever know that he even struck.

The Darkness of Shinobi indeed...


	3. The Betrayal (Fixed)

**2. The Betrayal 2.0 **

**Author notes**

**Ok like I said in the last chap that all chap's will be re-written but they will also have some added part's to them so I hope you all like this chap as well please review the story and tell me what you think thanks' please enjoy.**

** Tsunade's Office_ _ _ _**

"You may enter." Tsunade said as she heard knocking at the door of her office.

Inoichi Yamanaka entered immediately, and the look on his face did not promise good news in the slightest. The six files that he held in his hands hinted at the subject that brought him there.

"I take it that you have completed the evaluations?" Tsunade asked, glancing at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. She saw him nod. "Shut the door and take a seat. Then, you can tell me about it."

Following her orders, Inoichi soon found himself sitting across the desk from Tsunade. Clearing his throat, he said, "First, we have Shikamaru Nara. Upon reaching Chunin, he was required to undergo a mental evaluation, since conducting his last one we have more recent data to work with."

As he said that, Inoichi placed a file on Tsunade's desk.

Opening the file and studying it over carefully, the Hokage's eyes widened. "He's _more_ stable now than he was a month ago?"

Inoichi nodded. "It seems that the failed mission provided him with an increase in maturity _and_ stability. He is perfectly stable, and sane. He's even lazier than I expected though. His evaluator made specific notes about that."

Tsunade nodded before she shut the file. The laziness was hardly unexpected. He was a member of the Nara clan after all.

The moment that it was shut, a new file was placed on her desk. Opening it, she saw that it was Chouji's evaluation.

"As expected from an Akimichi, Chouji is as stable as they come. The only hint of instability is a berserk button that my associate discovered. Apparently the word 'fat' is taboo around him. Like Shikamaru, he's perfectly stable and fit for the responsibilities of his position." Inoichi concluded as he picked the next file from the stack and gave it to Tsunade.

Shutting Chouji's file and taking the new file that Inoichi offered, Tsunade realized that the third evaluation was over Neji. Similar to Shikamaru, his file contained multiple evaluations. It actually contained seventeen evaluations, which would have surprised her under normal circumstances. It did not at that moment though. She knew that Neji Hyuuga had experienced great trauma due to his father's death, along with the usual trauma that a sealed Hyuuga experienced growing up.

"The first time that Neji was evaluated, he was mentally unstable enough that he was unfit for the duties and responsibilities as a shinobi. Every evaluation after that was better than the one before it though. He is currently even more stable than Chouji is. I suspect that learning the truth about his father had something to do with the increase in stability." Inoichi explained.

_"That's good to know."_ Tsunade thought. She shut the file at that point, readily accepting the fourth file. She was not surprised when she saw that it was not Naruto's file. It seemed that he was saving that one for last.

"Kiba Inuzuka was one of the two Genin that my cousin Santa Yamanaka evaluated. The evaluation is not very detailed at all due to the difficulties in evaluating a member of the Inuzuka clan. The simple answer in regards to Kiba is that he is as mentally stable as a member of the Inuzuka clan can be." Inoichi said. He then handed Tsunade the second to last file.

Tsunade shuddered upon looking inside the new file. It was Rock Lee's file.

"As much as it worries me to say this, Lee is perfectly stable." Inoichi said, shocking Tsunade. "Though Lee is… eccentric… he is actually quite stable. He's as stable as Neji Hyuuga at any rate." He replied

"I don't want to ask any more about him." Tsunade said as she closed the file and stacked it with the other four files. "Now, I want to hear about Naruto's evaluation." She asked

Inoichi hesitantly handed Tsunade Naruto's file and said, "Lady Hokage, I regret to inform you that Naruto Uzumaki is mentally unstable and unfit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. It is my recommendation that Naruto be stripped of his rank and removed from the Ninja Corps for no less than two years, after which he could be required to be re-evaluated." Said Inoichi

That had Tsunade's attention and anger. She could not believe that Inoichi had said that. It was even worse that the file matched his assessment perfectly.

"You've got to be kidding me. What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked in anger.

"Naruto Uzumaki suffered a traumatic childhood of isolation. He never had a family of any kind, and he was never taught the things a parent would teach a child. The stunted development as a result of all that has caused him a certain degree of mental instability. The impact of learning what he carries inside him, using its chakra, and fighting his best friend in what was nearly a death match has worsened his mental instability to dangerous levels. As it is, I fear for our village if he remains a shinobi. As a Jinchurriki, his instability is far more dangerous than that of a normal shinobi." Inoichi answered, not backing down in the slightest.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she thought about everything that Inoichi said. She barely held back the tears at the realization that Inoichi was correct. He would not have given that assessment to her if he had not believed that it was one hundred percent accurate.

_"I hope you can forgive me, Naruto"_ she thought. As she already imagine how he'd take the news

"You may leave now, Inoichi." Tsunade said, surprising him. "I cannot refuse your recommendation, especially not when it was given as a result of my own orders. Following the laws that my grandfather set forth, I have no choice but to go through with the recommendation. I will inform Naruto myself." Tsunade said. She felt a small part of herself die on the inside just by speaking those words.

As soon as Inoichi was gone, Tsunade sent one of her ANBU body guards to escort Naruto there.

After a few minutes the door opened "Hey Granny Tsunade, did you need something? And can we hurry this up I was just about to head out for some ramen" said Naruto as he closed the door behind him. Tsunade looked at him for a moment she couldn't believe what she was gonna do to the young blonde in front of her.

"Naruto, sit down." Tsunade said sadly as she looked at him with such sadness in her eyes

Naruto didn't know why but he felt noticeably nervous. No one ever asked him to sit down when they were delivering good news, after all. Nonetheless, he sat down in the chair across from Tsunade without question.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about the mental evaluation that Inoichi Yamanaka performed on you earlier today." Tsunade said.

"Why do you want to talk about that? He said that he'd tell you all about it." Naruto asked. It was clear at that moment that he was not aware of the actual results of the evaluation. She was not surprised though. That was not the type of thing Inoichi would have felt comfortable telling Naruto about.

Tsunade took a deep breath before she uttered the worst possible news ever to him "Naruto, your evaluation showed that you are mentally unstable and unfit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. It has been recommended that you be stripped of your status as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village for a period of no less than two years. After those two years are up, you can undergo another mental evaluation. If, at that time, you are found to be stable and fit for the duty of a shinobi of this village, then you will be made a Genin again. I am sorry, but I am going through with this recommendation." Said Tsunade as she soon saw the blonde's reaction to the news

As for Naruto he was astonished he couldn't believe at what she had just told him, his dream to become Hokage, the promises he made to Neji and Sakura and all the others as well had just shattered Naruto felt like Sasuke had just shoved another two Chidori's into his body if not worse after a few second's Naruto put his head down trying to hold all his tears in.

"you're telling me that I'm kicked out of the Ninja Crops on the grounds of mental instability, which means I will never be able to be Hokage, and you're telling me that you're sorry?, after everything I've done for the village this is what I deserve" he said As he rose to his feet so fast that his chair fell backwards.

"I'm sorry Naruto I don't have a choice, this is what has to be done, after everything that you've been though, and everything that has happen recently the village think's that this is for the best" said Tsunade as she tried to keep it all together

"You're fucking sorry! After everything I've done, after all the bull shit I went through to help this fucking village this is how it repays me" said Naruto in a very angry voice

"Naruto you have to understand I didn't want to do this but I have to, for the sake of the village, we can't allow you to be a ninja please understand" said Tsunade

"Understand…. Understand what! You took my dream the only thing I had, it was the only thing that kept me sane, after all the beatings, the names, the look's, being Hokage was everything to me and you crushed that, and you're sorry for that!" he said even angrier than before but just before Tsunade was gonna speak Naruto turned around and untied his head band and muttered the word's "I hope this village burn's" as he kicked the door open and exited the Hokage manor.

The last Senju was visibly shaking as the tears slow fell from her eyes. _I'm so sorry… Naruto…_

As Naruto walked back to his apartment he still couldn't believe what happened he had so many mixed feelings of anger, sadness, pitiful, depressed and so much more, He personality never considered the possibility that he would be considered mentally unstable though. It was not exactly common for a shinobi to be declared unstable enough to warrant removal from the Ninja Corps, after all. And what hurt the most was the fact that even if the two year period anyone that was removed from the Ninja Corps due to mental instability was ineligible for the position of Hokage at any point in their lifetime.

After some time he finally arrived to his apartment he sadly entered his apartment and quickly closed the door he then went to his room not even bothering to change his clothes he laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. Naruto was certain of one thing at this moment He truly did hate Tsunade. That was the only way he could describe his feelings towards her at that moment. She had betrayed him in the most unimaginable way. Sure, he might not have been banished or anything, but he suspected that such an action would have been less cruel. Soon tears went down his face as he tried to sleep but it was no use for him it truly the worst day of his young life.

_Why… Kaasan?_

**at the Memorial stone**

As Naruto was crying himself to sleep, Kakashi was standing in front of the Memorial Stone near the Third Training Ground. Kakashi kept looking at his best friend's name on the stone; Naruto had reminded him about Obito so much. He at this moment that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about He had been headed to talk to Tsunade a short while ago about the arrangements of Jiraiya taking Naruto away from the village on the training trip that had been planned.

Consequently, Kakashi had just passed Naruto when he went up the stairs; he noticed the sad and angry look that Naruto had as he passed him. So when Kakashi went to the office he had noticed the door was on the floor. He then saw the sadden face of Tsunade as he entered. After that Tsunade told him everything that had happened and what Naruto had told her

"_If I had been in his position, I would have said worse, much worse."_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi did not agree with Tsunade's actions in the slightest. He believed that Inoichi Yamanaka's assessment was clearly wrong as well. He was Naruto's sensei and knew him better than anyone alive. There was no way that Naruto was mentally unstable. Well, there was no way that he was mentally unstable enough to warrant removal from the Ninja Corps, at least.

"_There's something going on here that I know for sure. Naruto couldn't have failed that mental exam Inoichi knows how hard Naruto life's been, and he know how Naruto can be, so why fail him"_Kakashi thought. It wasn't that he did not trust Inoichi but something was amiss he just wasn't sure what. He did not like the prospect of anything going on that he was incapable of seeing, either. Having the Sharingan made him used to being able to see through anything, including Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and deception.

But one thing was for certain to Kakashi at that moment though.

"_I need to get a message to Lord Jiraiya"_ Kakashi thought as he looked towards the horizon. _"If my plan is to work, I'll need some help."_

His eyes went back to the Memorial Stone the second after those thoughts passed. His eyes immediately went to the name of his sensei with a practiced eye. Very few people could locate a name on the stone without a second thought, and Kakashi was one of them. No one spent more time at the stone than he, after all.

"_Minato- sensei, Kushina what would you have done, if you were here to see this?"_ thought Kakashi as the image on his sensei and his wife came into his mind as he rushed though the horizon

_ _ _ _End of chap_ _ _ _


	4. The Great Cat Escape (fixed)

**3. The Great Cat Escape**

It's been exactly 2 weeks since Naruto had gotten the news that he was kicked out of the Ninja crops and his dream of becoming Hokage was crushed. Since then Naruto had stayed in his room, he tried to go to the Training ground's to release some anger but just as he arrived the Gate Guards had stopped him, they even bring out a few kunai to show that they were serious. It seemed that the Hokage had given orders to prevent him from leaving... It was now Ten o'clock in the morning on the tenth of October his thirteenth birthday

Naruto had hoped at least some of his friend's would've at least visited but no one had showed but in a way he was thankful that his only visitors had been Iruka Umino and Sakura Haruno. Even though he was thankful for that least; he hated the fact that every time he saw Sakura he felt that he had let her down completely at the same time. He could not face her after he realized that he would most likely never be able to bring Sasuke back. Sakura had told him plenty of times that it was alright and that he tried his best. But Naruto knew that was a lie he could see the sadness and anger that she held in that alone made Naruto feel even worst.

Naruto then remember a third visitor that he had it was Konohamaru Sarutobi; apparently the young Sarutobi had not cared what anyone thought and had no problem going to see the "unstable demon." Naruto also couldn't help but laugh a bit when Konohamaru had told him that he was gonna be the sixth Hokage for him. Naruto was happy that someone would keep his dream alive. But After three visits from Iruka, two from Sakura, and two from Konohamaru, Naruto felt another great source of pain. Despite those visits, none of his other classmates were coming to see him. Kakashi had not visited him either, but he heard that Kakashi was busy with missions. His classmates were apparently only doing D-rank missions though.

He remembered Sakura telling him that Hinata tried to visit him but every time she got even near his Apartment the guard's told her to go away. And to make matters worse for her, her father demanded that Naruto stay under house arrest until he was mentally stable. And what was even worst was the fact that Tsunade had agreed to it so Naruto wasn't even able to leave his own house. Glancing back at the clock, Naruto saw that he had been lost in his thoughts for a little over twenty minutes.

_"It's not like I have anything better to do, seeing as I can't train and I can't even leave my own freaking house I might as well so some pushup's or something, just in case the villager's deiced that, I'm better off dead then just staying here"_ thought Naruto as he began to exercise

After two hours had passed it was a little bit passed noon, Naruto was surprised as the air before him shimmered as he turned around and saw his Teacher Kakashi Hatake had entered the Apartment

"Hey Naruto still training I see" Said Kakashi said casually. Though he spoke casually, there was no doubt by the look in his visible eye that he was not his usual carefree self. The man standing before him was the Copy Ninja, not the carefree man that read erotica in public.

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be on a mission or something?" said Naruto in a surprised voice he was so surprised to see his ex-teacher that if he had not been caught off guard, then he would have stopped himself from using the suffix with Kakashi's name. He was not required to address Kakashi as his sensei, after all.

"I came to see my favorite student, after all it is your birthday today, I'd have been here sooner, but I've been busy." Kakashi said as he flipped the light switch, momentarily blinding Naruto. "It also took a little bit to get all four of your ANBU watchers with my Sharingan. I'd hate for them to report that I dropped by." He said as he looked at his student

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. The prospect of ANBU watchers made him worried.

"The Hokage has assigned a team from the ANBU Black Ops to watch you. She wants to make sure that you don't commit hara-kiri or run off, I guess. That's just a guess though. We haven't talked about you in our occasionally conversations." Kakashi replied. "Anyways, I have incapacitated all of your watchers for the next twenty-four hours using my Sharingan. They won't remember a thing either, so we're both in the clear for today."

That last part truly got Naruto's interest. His words kept Naruto's curiosity active.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we both in the clear for?" Naruto asked.

"Well you'll be happy to know that you're not the only one who didn't like the Hokage's Decision, I cannot stand by and let her treat you like this Naruto, and I'm not the type of guy to ever abandon my students, after all." Kakashi said. He then let out an exasperated sigh. "At the same time, I know that it would be impossible to get her to revoke your removal from the Ninja Corps. If it was possible, Iruka would have already done so. I hear that he's tried." He said in a clam voice

Naruto felt a warm feeling inside at the thought of his Chunin-sensei and Jounin-sensei doing what they could to help him. It did not lessen the anguish at everything else that had happened, but it did make it easier to bear.

"But Naruto I'm just not hear to chit chat, I need to ask you a question as well" said Kakashi in a serious voice

"Ask me what?" replied Naruto

"Now that you're no longer a ninja in this village you have no have an obligation to it anymore, but do you want to continue on the path you are currently on?" Kakashi asked in a voice that stressed the seriousness of the situation.

As for Naruto Thinking back to the even more numerous looks of hostility that he received in addition to the numerous people of the village that ignored and avoided him when they could, Naruto shook his head. He had no doubt that he would eventually pull a Gaara and kill everyone on sight if he continued to live such an existence.

"Naruto, I've been in contact with lord Jiraiya. We've come up with the only option that will get you away from all of this. You're going to have to do a lot of work if you agree with this plan, and you will have to completely start over if you agree to it, and if you choice to go Lord Jiraiya told me to give you this" said Kakashi as he gave Naruto a scroll

"What's this" asked Naruto before he replied to Kakashi's question

"He didn't tell me what it was for, he just told me to give it to you, and he also said that once you leave he'll try to contact you again as soon as he can, so what's your answer Naruto" said Kakashi waiting for a reply

"What's the plan?" said Naruto without hesitation. As he quickly grabbed his back pack and gathered a few of his belonging

"To put it simply, all you would have to do is leave the Land of Fire. Much like the retrieval team could not chase after Sasuke once he crossed the border." Kakashi said, making Naruto look even more confused. "What's wrong?" he said as he noticed had Naruto stopped packing his thing's in his back pack

"The gate guards stop me every time I try to go outside of the village to train." Naruto explained

"That's true but there aren't any guard's at night, at this moment the only person they don't want to leave is you and there are two things that would normally prevent you from simply walking out at night. The first is the ANBU watchers that I've already incapacitated. The second is a special barrier Ninjutsu that surrounds the village. I made a seal that will allow you to walk through the barrier without alerting anyone though. I know the codes to the barrier from my time in ANBU, so integrating them in a seal was easy enough." Kakashi countered. "And before you ask, the reason that the barrier would detect you when it did not detect Sasuke is because the barrier has recently been set to alert the Barrier Team if your chakra makes contact with it. This seal will override the alerts though, so no one will know that you left until your ANBU watchers wake up." Said Kakashi as he finished explaining this plan

As he finished saying that, Kakashi handed him a highly detailed seal on a slip of paper. "As long as you have the seal in your possession, you will be able to pass through the barrier undetected. Please destroy the seal once you are out of the Land of Fire. That is the only illegal thing I'm doing to help you get out of here. If you destroy it, there will be no proof that I aided you."

"You seem sure that I'm going to leave." Naruto said as he looked at the seal.

"And you aren't?" Kakashi asked, thought it sounded more amused than curious.

"Of course I am, but that's not the point." Naruto said as he looked up from the seal at Kakashi. "So how am I actually going to get out of the village? I still have to make it to the gates without being seen, which is easier said than done."

"That's why I brought this." Kakashi said as he removed a scroll from his hip pouch and gave it to Naruto. "I acquired some new clothes for you. They're actually more to help you get out of the Land of Fire without attracting attention than anything, though. To actually get outside of the village, I recommend that you do something a bit more… ninja. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Surprisingly, Naruto caught the hint and managed a small smile at the idea. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto as he looked at his former teacher

"I meant what I said earlier. I'd never abandon my students, but before we begin there's something else I have to tell you and I want you promise me one thing." Kakashi said, glancing back at Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well the first thing I have to tell you is about your parent's, I was hoping to tell this when you were older, but seeing as the Hokage and Council ruined that, I see no point in hiding it any more" said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto

"My parents you knew them! What were their names" asked Naruto as he dropped everything and looked at Kakashi

"Your father's name is Minato Namikaze you knew him as the fourth Hokage the man who sealed the Kyuubi inside you, as for your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki she was a Kunoichi who lived at the Whirlpool village but when it got destroyed she was sent here to live" said Kakashi as he Noticed Naruto's eyed widen

"But why wasn't I told this sooner, is the village hiding anything else from me" said Naruto feeling that the village he cared so much about would hide so much from him

"it was because of the third's law, if anyone knew you were Minato -sensei's son, many countries would've tried and killed you maybe even worst, lord third didn't want that to happen so after the death of your parents it was decided that you would get your mother's maiden name Uzumaki, that way no one would've guess your connection to the fourth, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner Naruto, but it was one of the main reasons why I wanted to be your teacher, from the very first moment I saw you, you remind me so much of your father, I hope you can forgive me" said Kakashi as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder

Naruto then smiled before answering. "Don't worry Kakashi I forgive you, but at least I know their names though, and I was proud to have been your student, but what was the other thing you told me to promise you" said Naruto

"I want you to Promise me that you'll try to be happy, a miserable life isn't much better than death, after all." Kakashi said.

"I promise." Said Naruto as Kakashi nodded his head before the silver-haired Jounin was now nowhere in sight.

**ten hours later**

Ten hours later, Naruto had not been visited by anyone else, but that he been a good thing, apparently. He had spent the entire time packing what he wanted to take care with them and had sealed his belongings in some of the scrolls he owned. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, Naruto's apartment was void of his belongings. As soon as someone entered, it would be clear to them that Naruto was no longer staying there.

The only actual personal effect that Naruto left behind were a few pair of clothes that he owned, he decided to take the clothes that Iruka had given him a few months back, since he hadn't actually worn them it would be harder for them to track him. And secondly because. He had decided against it as soon as he realized that Tsunade had his forehead protector, which would have enough of his scent on it to help them find him. Shaking his head from all thoughts of being tracked, Naruto glanced down at his new attire. He had to admit that he liked it, and it was rather comfortable.

No longer wearing a trace of orange, Naruto looked as though he could blend in with the darkness of night perfectly. He wore black sandals, black pants, and a short sleeve black shirt. Normally, his hair would have made stealth a bit difficult since it was golden blond, but the black hooded cloak in his right hand would take care of that.

Putting the cloak on, Naruto approached the window of his apartment and opened it about a foot. He then formed the ram hand sign.

"Transformation Jutsu" he whispered. In an instant, Naruto was replaced by average sized black cat.

It was at that moment that Naruto was thankful that the Transformation Jutsu allowed its user to actually turn into something, or someone else. He had used it in such a way to turn into a windmill shuriken in their initial fight with Zabuza, and it was coming in handy once again.

A black cat walking down the street would not attract attention in the Hidden Leaf Village. The only possible ways for the disguise to fail at his task were for a dog to chase him or for a sensor type shinobi to detect him.

Naruto had to admit that being a cat was a great bit different than being a human. Walking on four legs was not exactly easy to do. He had practiced it recently though. He had known that he would need to hurry if he was to not attract attention. The odds of a sensor type discovering him would grow by the minute.

Leaping into the window sill, Naruto looked down at the street. Seeing that there was no one in the street, the muscles of his legs tensed and he leapt down to the street.

Landing as only a cat or a ninja could land, Naruto made contact with the ground and continued to walk towards the village gates. Quickly realizing that he would appear suspicious if he walked down the middle of the street, Naruto moved to the left side of the street and began to move onward. He alternated his speed between a walk and a run, taking occasional detours around buildings.

No cat would walk straight up to the gates, after all.

Once Naruto reached the gates, he began to run as fast as his cat body could take him away. His speed actually increased once he was outside of the village as a result of his use of chakra in his movements. He had no intention of canceling his jutsu until he was several miles away.

From the top of a building near the gates, Kakashi smiled.

"_I never thought I'd get to see a cat use a chakra enhanced jump. I must say that it's pretty impressive."_Kakashi thought with an inward laugh.

Naruto would not know until much later that Kakashi had actually ensured that he came in contact with no one. Relatively few people traveled about that late at night, and using normal Genjutsu on the ones that did to keep them occupied had been relatively easy.

Most people thought of Kakashi as a master of Ninjutsu, but he was also incredibly proficient at Genjutsu, even without the aid of his Sharingan.

"_I better send a message to Lord Jiraiya telling him that Naruto's already left. His spy network should locate Naruto immediately afterwards, no matter where he decided to go."_Kakashi thought.

That had been the reason he had not bothered to ask Naruto where he was going to go, among other things. There was also the fact that he did not want Naruto's destination to slip on accident. Though that rarely happened, there was a slim chance that it would.

_"Good luck Naruto I hope you find happiness wherever you go, after that you are the number one Hyperactive knuckled head Ninja"_ thought Kakashi as he was nowhere to be seen once again

**end of Chapter 3**


	5. The Reactions (fixed)

Chap 4 reactions

I do not own Naruto and never will

Xxxxx

Tsunade was sitting in her office a little past one o'clock in the afternoon, two weeks after Naruto Uzumaki was removed from the Ninja Corps of the Hidden Leaf Village.

She looked incredibly nervous and stressed out at that moment, which was actually the best way anyone could describe her mood at that moment.

It had been very hard on her when she had to remove Naruto from the Ninja Corps. She had only been following the recommendations and suggestions of someone who knew best about mental instability, but that did not make it any easier on her. Hearing Naruto tell her off and say he hoped the village burn's Tsunade hated herself for crushing the dream of her favorite blonde

And what was worst was that she told some very troubling news a little over an hour ago. The squad of ANBU Black Ops that had been assigned to watch over Naruto had been incapacitated and could not remember anything that had happened since eleven o'clock the previous morning. Oh, and Naruto Uzumaki was no longer inside the village. The Yamanaka clan had verified that his chakra signature was no longer present in the village. Tsunade wasn't showing it but she was kinda happy when she learned that, she already had her suspicion's to whom to had helped him, and she knew deep down her heart that this was for the best.

But sadly the Anbu weren't so lucky the entire squad had been dropped from ANBU Black Ops back into the regular Ninja Corps as a result of their failure.

"_Now that Naruto's gone I got the preliveage to tell the advisors and the clan heads that we are no longer in possession of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, despite the fact that we've had it in our possession ever since the Valley of the End was formed. _" thought Tsunade bitterly. The bitter thoughts were actually a result of the fact that the advisors and clan heads would only care about the loss of the fox and not Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade, the Advisory Council and the Clan Heads have assembled in the conference room down stairs." Shizune said as she entered the office. Her voice sounded slightly more formal than normal.

"_She's still angry at me for agreeing to dismiss Naruto from the Ninja Corps."_ Thought Tsunade sadly. Her apprentice had not taken her decision well. The only reason that she had not gone to visit Naruto was because that was not something the Hokage's assistant could do, and that was her job.

" I might as well go and get this over with, those old fart's got nothing else to do but boss me around said Tsunade as she rose to her feet.

Without further words, the two Kunoichi walked down the empty hallway, went downstairs, and then walked down that hallway until they reached the first set of doors on their right. Entering the room, Tsunade and Shizune saw that there was a large table in the center of the room, though it lacked decoration of any kind outside of it.

Tsunade then took her place at the table while Shizune stood behind. Directly across the table from Tsunade were the advisors. To the Hokage's right and the advisors' left, Hiashi Hyuga and Shibi Aburame were seated. To the Hokage's left and the advisors' right, Asuma Sarutobi and Tsume Inuzuka were seated. "Let's begin this meeting now." Tsunade said as she cleared her throat as she was just about to speak until

"Shouldn't we wait for the clan heads of the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka before be begin the meeting" said Hiashi as the other council member's look at him

"Sorry that I didn't inform you of this earlier, but I sent them on a mission, before I called this meeting" said Tsunade as every one's attention was now on her

"Why would you send three clan head's away on a mission right before you called for a meeting that actually requires them" asked Konaru thinking Tsunade had something planned

The reason why I called this meeting was because I was informed that Naruto Uzumaki had managed to escape the eyes of the Anbu watcher and somehow leave the village without the barrier team being alerted so in short Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuriki for the Nine tailed fix is no longer in our possession, and I have gotten no report's on his where about's, so I sent , I sent Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Kakashi Hatake on a mission to retrieve him. It is highly unlikely that it will succeed though. He could have anywhere from a three hour leaded on us to a twenty-four hour lead, though I suspect that it is actually closer to a twelve hour leaded." Said Tsunade as the council member's looked stunned at the news

"Why did you send Kakashi Hatake on that mission? Surely you could've sent someone better after all Naruto Uzumaki was his student, what makes you think kakashi didn't help him in his escape' asked Homura

" there's isn't any proof that kakashi had any help in his escape, secondly He is more skilled at tracking than many members of the Inuzuka clan, If I wanted to find someone better than him, I would have had to ask Tsume, but sending Four clan heads on a mission to get a genin it seemed like overkill to me" answered Tsunade hoping that answer satisfied them

"Are we actually discussing this" said Asuma as everyone looked at him. " I mean seriously you crushed his hope's and dream's, you strip him of his rank and gave him nothing in return, I mean if I were him I would've done the same, after everything he's done for this village you guys just turned your back on him" said Asuma as the everyone except Tsunade and Shizune showed any emotion

"Don't be a fool Asuma! "shouted Koharu . "He's a Jinchuriki and an unstable one at that., just think about it what happened's if he goes to another village and they learn about what he is, they could brainwash him and use him as a weapon to destroy us" said Koharu as some of the council actually thought about it

"Sure, he's a Jinchuriki alright. "Said Asuma, distaste at the title obvious. "That doesn't change the fact that you're all moron's. Perhaps you did not see the Jinchuriki of the One-Tail or hear the kinds of shit that he did, but I heard it all. He is living proof of why you should have fucking treated Naruto as a human being. I personally hope the mission to retrieve him is a complete failure, because he's too good for this place, he almost died trying to bring the Uchiha back as well as the other team members, and this is you repay him, if you ask me I think it's time we get some new council member's, one's without a stick shoved up their ass" said Asuma as both Homura and Koharu looked at him

But before they could say anything to him the doors of the conference room opened. And a new voice rang out. "Well said Asuma, Sarutobi-sensei would be proud if he were here" said Jiraiya as the door's shut behind him

"Jiraiya this meeting doesn't concern you, this meeting is for the Hokage and Council member" said Tsunade in a serious voice

"This meeting is over, you and me have to talk Tsunade now" said Jiraiya in a very serious voice. Tsunade was surprised at the way he had just spoken to her, many people didn't know this but when Jiraiya spoke in a serious manner it was something to be feared about

This meeting isn't over, something has to be done about this, Jiraiya maybe you could get the Jinchuriki for us, there's no drought that you couldn't fail that mission" said Koharu as Jiraiya looked at her with a pissed off look Koharu there right then and there that she better stop talking

"Well I'm happy to say that the pursuit of Naruto Uzumaki will now be terminated, I called in a favor from the Feudal Lord of the land of fire, and he's agree since Naruto is not a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and is a citizen he is under the Feudal Lord's authority, and not that of the Hokage" said Jiraiya as he gave cold look's to Koharu Homura and Tsunade. He then took out a scroll and threw it to Asuma. He then began to reading it conforming what Jiraiya said was true

"It's true it's got the Feudal lord's signature and everything" said Asuma a he gave it to Koharu

"This can't be we need the Jinchuriki" said Koharu as she read the letter but then she threw the scroll and stood up "You're the one that helped him get out of the village, aren't you?" Koharu accused.

"If I did, then I would have simply had the toads reverse summon him to Mount Myouboku. In that case, you would be unable to track him at all." Jiraiya replied, not even glancing at the advisor as he spoke. His eyes were focused on Tsunade still. "And you Tsunade Read up on the laws next time you remove someone from the Ninja Corps. You can't go from being a legal adult back to being a child. It just doesn't work that way." Said Jiraiya as he leveled a glare at his Kunoichi teammate. There was no doubt that he was furious at her.

"You already know where to meet me Tsunade" said Jiraiya as he looked coldly at her

"Oh but before I go, I was just going to inform you that information on Akatsuki is no longer the business of this village due to the fact that you don't even have a Jinchuriki and since I own the spy network of the village, I'm taking that away as well good-bye" said as he proofed in smoke indicating that he was a shadow clone

"_He sent a shadow clone!" _ thought Tsunade in shock. She was still trying to process everything when Asuma busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tsume asked. She would have enjoyed a good laugh. As it was, she was still feeling indifferent to the situation. She did not really know Naruto Uzumaki at all, after all.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Asuma said between fits of laughter.

Tsunade understood why he was laughing immediately. The Feudal Lord had outplayed her and her advisors. In addition to that, she had just lost Jiraiya and his spy network. It was not as if he was an active ninja, after all.

But on known to Tsunade and the Council member's they weren't the only one's having a decision about Naruto's escape from the village.

"Dajimu, Tera, Terai, you three are to begin tracking down Naruto Uzumaki. I want him captured so that the Nine-Tails may be extracted and placed in one of our own." Said Danzo as he looked at three of the members of his Root organization that specialized in tracking. "You may take seven subordinates with you to ensure the success of the capture, should you find him." he said

"Yes Lord Danzo" the three members of Root said in sync. They would serve him with their last dying breaths if need be, and they would not show an ounce of emotion the entire time. That was just how Root was though.

"_What an unexpected turn of events I did not expect the Nine-Tails to run from the village, but it actually may make it easier this way"_ thought Danzo as he felt like he planning was finally coming into realization

"_Who would have thought that using my Sharingan on Inoichi would give me a chance to gain the Nine-Tails? I should've thought of it sooner"_ thought Danzo as he remember doing A simple application of his unique dojutsu before Naruto's evaluation had enabled him to make things seem a little worse than they were, as well as ensuring that Naruto's removal from the Ninja Corps be recommended.

"_I should really thank Itachi for killing Shisui one of these days, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to do so"_ thought Danzo. He wondered how furious Itachi would be at the thought of his best friend's eye being in Danzo's possession. The thought of Itachi furious was actually quite humorous to the old war hawk.

One final, third meeting was going on at that moment as well. It was not a physical meeting though. It was more of an astral projection meeting than anything.

"We're meeting again? Wow, I thought this never happened." Said Deidara sarcastically. The last time Akatsuki had held a meeting had been a few weeks ago, and they had claimed that they had not all met since the time seven years before when Orochimaru turned on them.

"Shut it." said Sasori in annoyance. "If we're having a meeting, then it is because it is very important, why else would we be here for" he said as Deidara turned and looked at him

Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, and Konan all stayed quite at that.

"Zetsu, what news do you have to report?" asked pain looking at the plant like man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, has been removed from the Ninja Corps as a result of mental instability. He actually left the village sometime last night. It appears that he is headed to the Land of Waves." Zetsu's black half answered. His white half was being quiet at that moment.

"We can capture him real easy then." Kisame said as he looked at Itachi.

"No, we cannot." Pain said, surprising everyone except Zetsu and Konan. "He must be sealed last. Capturing him now, as appealing as it is, would be pointless. We would have to watch over him closely to make sure he did not die before we were ready for him. Preventing that and suppressing the fox's chakra every time he tried to escape our grasp would only serve to hinder us. Instead, we will wait and capture him after we have at least six of the others sealed. Restraining him while we seal the last few would not be as difficult."

"I see." Itachi said with a nod

As the meeting continued the team of Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, and Kakashi remained unaware that their mission was already a failure except for kakashi who hoped that Naruto had already made it out of the border and was now somewhere safe. But just as that thought went across his mind. Naruto stood at the graves of Zabuza Momochi and Haku of the Yuki clan in the Land of Waves.

Letting out a yawn, Naruto removed the only blank scroll in his possession from his hip pouch. Once he was done there, he had every intention of going back to Tazuna and Tsunami's house to get some rest before he left the Land of Waves.

It was nice being treated as a hero, but Naruto did not want to stay in any one place for too long without good reason.

Once he finished drawing a basic storage seal on the scroll, he walked over to the two graves and placed his hands around the hilt of the sword behind the one to the right. Using all of his strength, he pulled Zabuza's sword from the ground and carried it to his prepared scroll.

After the mission to the Land of Waves several months back, Naruto had read up on the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, and he had learned that all of the swords were incredibly valuable to the Hidden Mist Village. From what Naruto had heard, the village had actually lost all of the swords at one point. He was unsure if they had recovered any of them since that particular book had been published, but he was sure that they would pay a large amount for Zabuza's sword. With that money, Naruto would be able to cover his life expenses for a while. It was not as if he was just trying to get rich quickly.

"_He'd probably be furious if we had told him we were going to use his sword as a grave marker too."_ Thought Naruto as he glanced at the grave one last time before sealing the sword away.

"_I'll be glad to get out of here."_ Thought Naruto sadly as memories of the mission to the Land of Waves came back to him. The thoughts of him being a Leaf ninja with Sasuke still around were hard to bear.

With his task done, Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it back in his pouch before heading back to Tazuna's home.

He had to admit that he was thankful that the old bridge builder had offered to let him stay with his family for a little while.

**_ _ _ _ end of chap_ _ _ _**

I hoped you all liked the small changes that were made so far, so please review and send me a message or leave your idea in the review I'll post the next chap's as quickly as possible

"


	6. The Great Detour (fixed)

**5. The Great Detour**

**Author notes**

**Ok for this chap and chap 6 may be the two chap's that needed the most change in them, I noticed that after reading the chap's a few time's, so I hope you like the new changes I made so please review and either leave you suggestion or opinion thx **

Xxxxx

As well all know Naruto's not that bright among other things, but with his Intelligence mostly being underestimated by the people around him, Naruto couldn't really be told that he was a genius considering that he former teammates were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno the two smartest people in the academy. So while he was no genius in certain parts of the ninja world. Most people would agree that he was fairly intelligent to pull off the prank's he pulled on the villager's. And him being an Jinchuriki Naruto had to learn about Survival very fast

That intelligence alone was the only thing that prevented him from heading straight to the Land of Water from the Land of Waves by boat. Anyone who learned of his destination would be able to beat him there. To get from the Land of Water from the Land of Waves by boat, one would have to take a boat all the way around the Land of Tea just to get to the other side of the Land of Fire. It would cut at least a day off of the travel time if someone were to cut straight through the Land of Fire and take a boat from the eastern coast to the Land of Water. Naruto was taking every change he had not to enter the land of fire again.

So, Naruto made a decision that was either incredibly intelligent or incredibly stupid. He decided to take a detour around the Land of Fire and take a boat from the Land of Hot Water to the Land of Water. And surprisingly Naruto had actually calculated the distance that he would have to travel in his little detour, and he had found that it was about the same distance as a round trip between the Hidden Sand Village and the Hidden Leaf Village.

But at the moment Naruto was about 3 day's into his trip altogether and he had just crossed the border into the Land of the Waterfall about an hour earlier.

But as fate would have it fate decided it was time for our favorite blonde headed ninja to do the one most thing is was good at saving people. But for Naruto was in the right place at the right time when he heard a sudden noise in the woods to the left of the empty road that he had been traveling along. He turned just in time to see someone fly through the woods and hit the ground, rolling several times before coming to a stop.

Naruto barely had time to take note that the person before him was a girl. Actually, she was a Kunoichi, if the headband tied around her right arm was any indication. He took note of the symbol of the Hidden Waterfall Village moments before rustling from the woods to his left caught his attention again. Looking away from the white-clad Kunoichi, Naruto saw that there were four Waterfall ninja standing across from her. They were wearing flak jackets.

"It's useless to run Fu, you should know by now that we aren't gonna allow you to leave the village so easily, we've been over this before, you belong to the village, so stop running and give up, we got our order's to take you by force if we have to" said one of the Taki Ninja as he and 3 other's got closer to the Kunoichi

"You all can do to hell I ain't going back to that village, just so you can use me like a weapon instead of a person" said the Kunoichi as she rose to the kneeling position. As for Naruto he caught a Glimpse of her orange eyes as she had looked at the waterfall ninja

"Fine be that way, but don't say we didn't warn you' said another one of the waterfall ninja as he formed a few hand's sign's and said "water Style water whip jutsu" soon a whip made out of water had appeared on his right hand and soon the other waterfall ninja did the same, soon one of the ninja had snapped it towards the runaway Kunoichi with a flick of his wrist. It then wrapped around her before she could react

As for Naruto he noticed By the look on her face, it was tight enough to make it difficult to breathe easily. He at this point was though with sitting back and watching

"Hey dumbass's leave her alone' said Naruto as he made his presence known to them

Not realizing who Naruto was one of the waterfall ninja replied to him. "This is none of your fucking business kid, so leave and maybe we'll forget that you tried to interfere with the Business of our village" said the Ninja as he looked at Naruto for a moment soon his eyes narrowed further saw the Shuriken Holster on his right leg

"What are you gonna do? Use that stupid hero's water to boost you charka level's? because seeing how there's four of you's trying to handle one signal Kunoichi is a bit pedantic if you ask me, your village must really be a second rate village if you can't even handle one girl" said Naruto as he saw the angry look's the waterfall ninja had on their faces

"Are you okay?" said Naruto as he reached into his hip pouch.

"I'm ok for now but can you please help me, I don't want to go back to that village" said the Kunoichi in a low voice. As for Naruto he could tell that she was having trouble asking for his help. He even noticed a bit of resentment in her voice. But he knew it wasn't towards him

"_She must hate asking for help, I wonder why"_ thought Naruto as he removed a kunai from his hip pouch and threw it towards the middle of the water whip. It took everyone a moment to see the paper bomb attached to the kunai. As it was, it detonated and severed the water whip before the Waterfall ninja.

Fu immediately fell to her hands and knees as she regained her breath. After a few deep breaths, she rose to her feet and stepped to Naruto's side.

"They're strong." Fu warned.

"So am I." Naruto said as he formed his signature hand sign. None of the Waterfall ninja recognized it. "Shadow Clone Jutsu"

In an instant, ten shadow clones came to life in front of Naruto. Each one pulled a kunai out and prepared to fight.

"_Are those solid clones?" and how can he make so many normally a ninja can only make about 1 or 2 at the very least"_ thought Fu curiously. The only solid clones that she was familiar with were water clones and mud clones.

"Clones won't help you against us." the leader of the Waterfall ninja said confidently.

"We'll see about that Attack" Naruto said softly.

In an instant, the ten clones attacked the four Waterfall ninja, and Naruto looked at the Kunoichi and they both ran. After a few minutes Naruto thought that they were a good distance away from the water fall Ninja

"ok it looks like we're good for now but, Before I make any more decisions, I need to know why they are trying to capture you." Naruto said, immediately catching Fu's attention.

She seemed to freeze as she processed the question, but she managed to come up with an answer soon enough." "Well since your saving me I guess you should know, you see I never wanted to become a ninja of my village, they treat me like dirt and call me names every day, so I thought about it, why should I protect a place and serve the people when they have done nothing for me but despise my very existence" said Fu her voice seemed so cold as she spoke. "You see for the past year I've been trying to escape, this is my twenty attempt, if I could just make it pass the border I could be free' she said with hope in her voice

"Her life sounds just like mine's and gaara's" thought Naruto as he looked at the Kunoichi

"Have you ever killed anyone from your village?" Naruto asked suddenly. He wanted to make sure that she was not like Gaara.

"No, I haven't. I'd love to kill those guys though." Fu replied as she sent a hate filled glare at the Waterfall ninja.

"Then what are you waiting for? The only way you can get away from them is by doing just that. My clones won't be able to hold them off long enough for you to run away from here." Said Naruto as he formed his signature hand sign again. And soon over a dozen clones popped in front of them as for Fu she was still surprised to see so many clones

Soon the 4 waterfall Ninja had showed up with a kunai in their hands. "Like I said before you stupid girl we're taking you back to the village" said one of the Ninja as he pointed the Kunai at them

"You can take me back when I'm dead" said Fu molded chakra and did a few hand sign's as she prepared one of the few Ninjutsu techniques that she knew.

"Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade" she said as the moisture in the air around her gathered at her right hand. In an instant, she held a weapon made of water that resembled a sword. With a chakra enhanced dash, Fu appeared behind one of Naruto's shadow clones and plunged her blade through its back. Though Naruto was a bit thrown off by the maneuver, he was impressed to see what she had actually done.

Fu had acted with the knowledge that the shadow clone was merely a clone, so she had run her sword through it and through the Waterfall shinobi directly in front of the clone. A quick glance at the Waterfall shinobi allowed Fu to see that she had pierced the leader through his heart. Bringing the blade out of him, she spun in sweeping arc and decapitated one of the other Waterfall shinobi.

Just as Fu was going for another attack she then heard a weird sound she then turned around and saw something weird who ever this guy was he was molding charka to the palm of his hand she then heard him say "Resengan!" She then saw him rush two of the waterfall ninja and slam those two spiraling blue orbs into the abdomens of the waterfall ninja. But just as she was to speak she saw two of his clones repeat the process and got the last remaining one. Soon she felt a big burst of wind hit her as she saw the ninja that were chasing her fly backwards with Incredible force

"What the hell was that technique, I've never seen anything like it before, they were made with visible charka, but charka isn't visible is it?" thought Fu as she was amazed at the technique Soon The sickening crunch of the Waterfall shinobi slamming into two thick trees broke her from her thoughts.

Looking at the two dead shinobi before him, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had never taken a life before. _"I'm glad I didn't learn their names." _Naruto thought as his breathing steadied. He then turned and looked at Fu.

"We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as his eyes stayed on the green haired Kunoichi. But just then Naruto noticed the shocking look on her face.

"Wait did you just say your name was Naruto Uzumaki, de Naruto Uzumaki who saved the Village from Suien who tried to use the hero's water to try and take over the village" said fu as she couldn't believe that she was meeting the hero of her former village

"The very same why" said Naruto as he looked at the Kunoichi and noticed that he attitude had suddenly changed

"Oh my god it is you I never thought that I'd get the chance to meet you, my name's Fu, I heard everything about you when saved the village your my hero Naruto-sama" said Fu sounds like a fan girl

"Your hero huh. I never thought as myself as a hero actually" said Naruto as he grinned and put his hand on the back of his head

"But if I may ask Naruto-sama why are you here, not that I'm not grateful or anything" asked Fu curiously

"Well if I tell you, you got to promise me that you'll never tell anyone that you saw me" said Naruto as he looked at Fu

"I promise I won't tell a soul" she replied

"I failed a mission to bring back my best friend, and when my sensei managed to take me back to the village they had me do a mental exam, the Hokage there then told me that I failed the exam and I had to get kicked out of the Ninja crops but luckily for me my sensei helped me escape so I could live a better life' said Naruto as Fu listened very carefully

"So they actually kicked you out for that, I can't believe it a hero such as your self-getting kicked out of the Ninja crops for such a stupid reason I just can't believe it" said Fu as she looked at Naruto

"I know it was stupid, but let's continue this talk somewhere else, we don't know if they sent anymore ninja after you, and I'm sure you don't want to stick around for that' said Naruto as Fu nodded in agreement

Soon the two Ninja started jumped on a tree branch and started heading to the border but it was at this moment that Naruto managed to get a good luck at Fu, taking her full appearance skin was a little darker than his own, though he was unsure if it was just her natural skin color or as a result of being out in the sun on a regular basis.

She wore a sleeveless white shirt that ended right above her belly button would have been, but she wore bandages around everything below the hem of her shirt, so it was not as if he could see it. That was not the only thing about her attire that reminded Naruto of Ino's though. She wore white sleeves that covered her arms from wrist to a few inches past her elbows. In addition to that, she wore a white skirt with bandages covering her legs under them, just like Ino wore, though the Leaf Kunoichi wore purple clothing. And To complete her attire, she had a black banded Waterfall headband tied around her right bicep and an orange hair clip in her hair at the right side of her forehead. Naruto also noticed that she was around his age if not probably a year younger then he was . he was just about to ask her when he heard her spoke

"I have to thank you again Naruto-sama, I don't know what've had happen if you not had shown when you did' said Fu as she smiled at him

"It was my pleasure. I couldn't let them take you back to a place you obviously hate, and please just call me Naruto" he said as he looked at Fu

But what Naruto didn't notice what was small blush that Fu had when he spoke to her she couldn't believe that the one person she looked up to had actually saved her from being taken back to the village. After a couple of minutes had passed Fu pursed her lips in thought. After a few moments, she made a decision and said, "Naruto Would you be willing to help me once again?" asked Fu as she looked at Naruto

"Yes, I would." Naruto answered, not even asking what she needed help with. That little fact caught Fu by surprise.

"Those four were chūnin of my old village, and they never only send chūnin to recapture me. Waterfall might not have that many jonin, but they always send at least two. So…." Fu began.

"You think that there are a few jonin after you?" Naruto asked.

Fu nodded with a sigh. "I've come this close to getting away, but I won't be able to make it to the border before the jonin find me."

'I'll lose a little time, but….' Naruto trailed off in his mind. He knew that he had to help her if he could. But Without saying a word, Naruto walked over to her and untied the forehead protector from her arm. He then pulled out a kunai and used it to undo the screws on the back of the plate, dropping the metal from the cloth. Glancing back at his only remaining shadow clones, he said, "Start a fire and burn the bodies. Put the metal plate and the cloth in their too." He tossed the forehead protector that he had just taken apart to the clones as he said that.

"Not that I'm not grateful for your help Naruto-sama but what exactly are you doing?" asked Fu adding the word Sama to his name. Showing how much she respected him

"You see the Waterfall jonin are gonna be tracking you by your sent, so burning human flesh will incredibly over power it, they will have a hard time once they get here, so that's why we're gonna burn your forehead protector, as well we can't have them using it to track your sent" replied Naruto as he clone piled the dead bodies and started a fire

"But I still don't understand, Why did you take it apart, if they're just going to burn it?" asked Fu out of curiosity.

"Because the metal might have protected a bit of cloth, if the Jonin noticed it they could use that bit of cloth to track your sent" said Naruto as he his clones dispelled and Naruto threw both the cloth and metal plate into the fire. "Now we need to leave who know how much time we got left before they get here, and stay alert for all we know they maybe already here" he said as he looked at Fu

"I understand let's go' she replied as she followed Naruto. But as they starting moving though the forest she noticed that he wasn't taking the road opposite of where they just were

"Um Naruto-sama how come we're not taking the road" she asked they continued to move though the forest

"They would be expecting that, they think your alone at the moment it's best that they don't know that you've got help, plus Footprint's in the forest around the road are a bit more alarming" replied Naruto as Fu had understood everything that Naruto was telling her

"Wow you really are a great Ninja Naruto-sama, I don't think that I could've gotten this far without you" said Fu as a small blush went across her face as they continued to run

" well I wouldn't say great if you ask me, the only reason why I knew how to do that was because, a old friend of my at the leaf village taught me a bit about masking your sent in the forest, but if I had say it, I would say that you were better than me, being able to fle from 4 Chūnin and some Jonin I have to say that you thought this out, I didn't think that they would send Jonin after you" said Naruto

"If I may ask this Naruto-sama what was that technique that you used I think I heard you call it the Resengan, or something like that, I never seen one like it before, I never thought charka could be visible" asked Fu

"Well first I told you to just call me Naruto, we're friend's after aren't we, and secondly your right, One of my sensei's taught it to me a few months back. It's an A-rank jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage" said Naruto as he didn't noticed the shocked look on Fu's face as he answered the question

I was taught that jutsu by Jiraiya of the sannin, he was also the Fourth Hokage's teacher" said Naruto not yet wanting to tell her that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage

"Jiraiya of the Sannin was your teacher I can't believe it" said Fu as she was dumbfounded at that moment. She had heard so many stories of the Sannin. And seeing her hero as one of their student's made her respect him even more

"but what kind of clone jutsu did you use earlier?" she asked "When I destroyed one of yours, I saw that it turned to smoke." She said as she looked at Naruto

"That's the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's a B-rank jutsu. It makes a perfect copy of the user and splits my chakra evenly into however many clones I create." Said Naruto with a smile. He could not remember anyone ever showing interest in his jutsu before. "I can also use the A-rank kinjutsu variant, the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, which allows me to make over a dozen clones or more at once" he replied as they continued to move through the forest

"Wow he's only a genin and he know's both A-rank and B-rank jutsu, it's no wonder why he beat Shuin, I wonder what other Jutsu Naruto-Sama know's" thought Fu as she looked at Naruto once more before they almost made it out of the forest


	7. A Shocking Discovery (fixed)

**6. A Shocking Discovery**

**I do now own Naruto **

**Adopted from ****Advent of Shadows**

**Xxxxx**

After about a few hours of running through the forest both Naruto and Fu thought that it was time for a break. They were a little over a mile from the Border between the land of Waterfall and the Land of Grass. Even though the Forest had surrounded the road on both sides they were now arriving at a spot where the Road had been built thought the clearing. Stopping at the very edge of the clearing, Naruto caught Fu by her shoulder, bringing her to an abrupt stop.

As soon as they stopped, a flicker of water appeared in the middle of the road, in the center of the clearing. Where the flicker of water had been, a man in his mid-twenties was standing. He had a Waterfall forehead protector and a flak jacket on, similar to the last group of shinobi that he and Fu had fought. _"Damn she was right, they did send a few Jonin after her"_ thought Naruto as he thought up a plan

"Fu, stay back" said Naruto whispered Naruto in a low voice loud enough so fi could hear him, Fu nodded her head in agreement

"I shouldn't be surprised that you found us already, I thought I at least had another hour or two before you caught up to us" said Naruto as he looked at the group of Jonin

"We weren't after you at all, we're after the girl nothing else, we could care less about you, now had over the girl, she is the property of the Hidden waterfall village, you have no right to help someone like her" said one of the jonin.

"How can you people treat her like crap she is a human being, not your property" said Naruto with coldness in his voice

"you wouldn't be saying that if you really knew her, thanks' to her many people have suffered because of her, she thinks she human but in reality she's just a monster who's only job is to be used as a weapon for our village" said "another one of the jonin

"_Please don't tell him, I don't know what I'd do if he knew_" thought Fu as she few her heart skip every other beat. But Naruto's next word's made her feel special

"You people are so fucking stupid, how can someone as sweet as her be called a monster, I may have only meat her just a few hours ago, but at least I know she isn't a monster, if I had to say it I would call you people the monster's, forcing someone to do your bedding when you don't even consider their feeling, all village's are the same if you ask me" said Naruto as he felt knew how it felt being called a monster, Demon scum and etc…

As for Fu she felt so happy at the Moment her hero had called her a sweet person, she had never been called that before, she was usually called slut, whore, bitch and every other cruel word you could think of_. "But would he call me that again if he really knew what I contained"_ she thought as she looked at Naruto

"She's no human. She's just a monster, now turn around and leave, or else we'll be forced to kill you" said the leader of the jonin as the four of them headed towards them

"Why would I let you take her back to that village, she obviously hates the place" said Naruto as he thought of a plan to hand's the five jonin in front of him

"That girl hold a monster inside of her with no Consequence, once we kill you we will take her back to the village, and the tailed beast that is sealed inside of her will be extracted and put in someone else. Those are the wishes of the Council" said the lead Jonin in hopes the young boy would simply just betray the girl and leave

"_A tailed beast! She actually has a tailed beast sealed inside her just like me and Gaara" _thought Naruto as he turned and looked at fu for a moment and turned back and looked at the Jonin

"Well in that case I'm afraid I can't let you take her, and since I know your not just gonna let us go, I'm afraid it's time for you guy's to die" said Naruto in a even colder voice as before

Behind him, Fu was shocked. Whether the majority of the shock was a result of the jonin revealing her status as a Jinchuriki or a result of Naruto her hero not fleeing. As for Naruto not know this but Fu's respect for him grew immensely at that moment

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto called out.

Instantly everybody was shocked as the Five Jonin found themselves surrounded by what looked like over a thousand shadow clones. There were so may clones that many of them had to stand on the tree branches that surrounded the entire area

"this is impossible no one can create this many clone's and not die from charka exhaustion, they're probably all just regular clones" said one of the Jonin as he was stilled surprised to see this many clones

"Well if you don't believe me, then let's test that little theory of yours shall we" said Naruto as he gave the hand single

In a matter of seconds, each shadow clone withdrew a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. They proceeded to throw the large number of replicated kunai at the five jonin. Rather than wait to see if they were real, the five jonin moved forward to attach Naruto so that they could get to Fu. When the jonin were approximately twenty feet away from Naruto, all of the replicated paper bombs exploded, throwing off their balance momentarily. That was all that was needed though.

"Duck' said Fu suddenly as her voice being heard by Naruto due to the ringing in his ears of the five Jonin. Naruto than quickly ducked down, allowing Fu's water sword to swing in an arc where his head had been

But shockingly one of the jonin had managed to get him self out of the bomb's and Kunai thrown at him soon the jonin came swinging his water sword Instantly. The other four jonin were shocked when their leader was decapitated by the water sword of a genin. Soon Fear struck them a second later as they noticed Fu's eye's as they were No longer orange. They were now crimson red.

Naruto had managed to get a quick look at Fu's eyes as well, and he saw that they were different from his own when he was influenced by the fox's chakra. Her pupils and irises were still round, whereas his would have been slit like those of a cat or fox.

"_I guess everyone's different."_ Thought Naruto

As for Fu she had noticed that Naruto had seen her eyes immediately. What left her puzzled was the fact that he did not show a single ounce of fear on his face. Breaking away from those thoughts, she sprung into actions, using her enhanced speed and strength to assault one of the jonin.

Though a normal jonin would not have had to work too hard to fight Fu in her initial Jinchuriki state, the situation was not exactly normal. While there were three jonin to fight her, they were partially occupied by kunai and shuriken that were being thrown at them from behind.

The eyes of one of the jonin suddenly widened as he saw that the original Naruto was no longer standing where he had been. In fact, he had no idea where Naruto was. Well he did not at that moment. He did a moment later though.

"Resengan!" Naruto declared fiercely as he slammed a spiraling blue orb of chakra into the lower back of the jonin that had noticed that he had disappeared.

That jonin was dead before he ever hit the ground. The Resengan had completely shattered the Jonin's spinal cord and back bone, sending fragments of bone into his lungs and heart at a rather high speed.

As Naruto watched Fu decapitate another jonin that had turned to look at him. Naruto only had one thought at that moment_. "Man for Jonin these guys don't know teamwork do they? That's basically ninja 101"_ thought Naruto as he looked at the Jonin

A second after that thought crossed his mind, he saw one of the last two jonin come at Fu from behind with a kunai. It was clear to him that she was unaware of his presence_. "Hey furball it's time to pay up your rent I need your charka now"_ said Naruto to the Kyuubi. Surprisingly when Naruto had said that he felt the Nine-Tails' chakra fill him immediately It was only enough to enter the initial Jinchuriki state, but that was all that Naruto needed.

The Jonin's wrist was caught by Naruto's left hand an inch before the kunai could reach Fu's back. With a squeeze, Naruto crushed the Jonin's wrist and snatched his falling kunai mid-air. He proceeded to slam the kunai into the bottom of the Jonin's jaw, piercing through the roof of his mouth. Though the kunai did not go very far into the Jonin's brain, it killed him within moments. As he saw Fu begin to turn around, Naruto quickly tried to suppress the fox's chakra, and he was shocked when his initial

"I need to figure out how to do that at will" thought Naruto as Fu went towards him

"Wow you saved my life once again Naruto-sama thank you" said FU as she bowed as for Naruto a quick glance at his surroundings told Naruto that Fu had just killed the last jonin as he killed the one that had attempted to attack her from behind.

"no problem but Fu do you really have a tailed beast sealed inside you" asked Naruto as Fu looked surprised at the Question

Fu looked at him for a few moments with orange eyes once again before answering . "Yes, I do." She replied hoping her hero would see her as a monster

Naruto saw that she looked nervous and fearful as she said that. It was as if she thought he would turn on her after everything that he had done to help her.

"Which one is it? The only other one that I've met held the One-Tail." Asked Naruto in away that he worded it made it difficult to tell that he was not referring to Fu when he said "other."

"When I was three years old the Seven-tailed Horned Beetle was sealed within me I was three at the time , ever since then, I've been treat like crap my whole life, at first I didn't know why I was treat that way until I was made genin, they told me that I was merely a weapon for them to use in case a stronger country found our village and tried to destroy it" said Fu as she felt like she was gonna cry.

A couple seconds later she heard Naruto laughing at her as if she had made some kind of joke, she was so surprised that he didn't try to run from her or call her names before he left. To say she was really Dumbfounded at this moment.

"why are you laughing? I just told you that I had a tailed beast sealed inside me and your laughing, shouldn't you be calling me monster or try to run away?, that what everybody else do-" was all Fu could say before she felt Naruto hand slap her face

"you are not a monster you understand me, saying that a normal person would fear you or call you one is bullshit, you never asked to have it sealed inside of you didn't you, I don't ever want to hear you call your self a monster or anything this else you got that" said Naruto as Fu looked stunned because he slapped her for calling herself a monster

"_Did he really just slap me because I called my self a monster?" _thought Fu as she rubbed her cheek

"I can't believe not even for a moment that you're a monster, believe me when I say this those people at the Leaf and Waterfall village are the monster's, and besides your not the only host here" said Naruto hoping Fu got what he meant

"What did you say?" she asked hoping he could repeat what he said

"I said that you aren't the only host here" Said Naruto with no hint of hesitation or deception in his voice.

"You actually have one as one? Which one?" asked Fu knowing all of the Tailed beast names so any error of in naming one would mean that he was lying to her just to make her feel better

"On the Day I was born thirteen years ago, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, and since it is impossible for anyone to beat a Biju the Fourth Hokage my father sealed it within me' said Naruto revealing that he was the son of a Kage to the Kunoichi. "So see I would have to be a monster to seeing as mine as more tail's than yours" said Naruto as Fu looked even more surprised at what Naruto said

"No wonder why he wasn't afraid of me, he has the strongest tailed beast sealed inside him" thought Fu as she felt a bit relieve to have meant a Jinchuriki just like her

"Well Fu seeing as your free to live your life, would you like to join me" said Naruto as he word's broke her train of thought

"But why would you want me to join you, not that I'm not grateful for your help Naruto-sama" she replied

"I actually have three reasons" Said Naruto as he sighed. "The first is because I see myself in you. The second is because I'm going to need all the help I can get. And the third is because you and I are both in danger."

"Danger what kind of danger" asked before she gave him a reply to his question

"Because there is a secret "There is an organization of S-ranked shinobi that are targeting hosts because of their tailed beasts. I don't know much more than that… but apparently Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha are members." Naruto explained.

Fu thought about it for a moment she didn't really like the idea of being hunted like a monster again, but the good news was that she would be with Naruto her hero the one person she looked up to. And seeing as her and Naruto were both Jinchuriki. She though best to stick together

"Ok Naruto I'll join you, so what do we do first" asked Fu as she looked at Naruto

"Well now that we're traveling together, we have to go all the way through the Land of the Waterfall in order to circle around the Land of Fire though" said Naruto as He was glad to see that Fu was not so concentrated on what they held at that moment.

"That would be very dangerous for me." Fu replied. In all honesty, she wanted to agree to go with him. After all the years of dealing with hatred and loneliness, she finally had someone who could understand her and did not care what she held inside of her.

"I can help you get through the country without leaving your scent" Said Naruto as he pulled out a small scroll. Unrolling it, he unsealed his hooded cloak from it. "If you put this on, my scent will mask yours. It'll take a few days before my scent disappears from it, and we could be out of the country within a day" said Naruto

"Now we need to stay together, I personally think we were brought together for a reason, but as we continue I think we should know more about each other since we're not comrades" said Naruto as Fu looked at him for a moment and nodded

"So where are we actually doing" asked Fu

"Well I'll tell you on the way, but I don't suppose you've head the story of Zabuza Momochi's death' asked Naruto

As for Fu she knew of the Demon of the Hidden Mist, but she didn't know how he died, she couldn't help but wonder why he asked her that and what it had to do with their Destination.

"I'm gonna tell you the full story about his death, and if you have any question's about it I'll answer them as we travel" said Naruto as Fu nodded. After a few minutes Naruto began to tell her how he became the hero of the wave village

"A month after I became a genin, my team was assigned to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves…." Said Naruto as he began to tell her the story

**_ _ _ _ end of chap_ _ _ _**

Ok I hope you all liked this chap I had to change most of this chap and I had to cut a few part's as well so anyway's please review and tell me what you think if you got any ideas, suggestion's or opinion's please send it though a message or review thank you


	8. In for a Penny, In for a Dollar (fixed)

7. In for a Penny, In for a Dollar

I don't own Naruto

It been 5 day's since Naruto had met Fu and she decided to travel with him, during those Five days the two had gotten to know the other. Fu was so happy that she was able to travel with her hero she had learned of Naruto hobbies, likes and dislikes as well as some of the technique's he knew after such time had passed they had finally reached their destination, the Land of Water. Also during their journey they had managed to get to the Land of Hot Water without incident, and there had only been a minor bit of trouble procuring a means of reaching the Land of Water. They fact that they had been stowaways did not really count as trouble to Naruto though.

As for Naruto he had to admit that traveling with a companion was a great deal more comforting than traveling alone he was so happy that he had met someone just like him and a Kunoichi no less. Naruto also learned a bit about Fu as they traveled together. He learned that she had a ramen addiction as he did as well she liked to try different kind's at once, she also liked to handle sword's as well since she only knew the water sword Jutsu she really wanted to be swordsmen, he also learned her likes and dislikes as well.

As they continued to run through the forest Examining his surroundings, Naruto saw that they were about to walk into an area where they could be ambushed easily. The road that they were traveling on to head to the Hidden Mist Village had forest on both sides, with the occasional clearing as a result of a lake that had been there when the road was built. Though this remained true of the area that they were approaching, Naruto had made an interesting observation. The road actually seemed to dip downward. In fact, it seemed that the road was a good ten feet below the forests that surrounded it. It was almost as if the road had been lowered with an earth style jutsu.

_"With all the forest around here, the road is the only fast way to travel, 'If they could use the road to set up an ambush with the height advantage, then it would be hard for a large number of ninja to reach the village"_ thought Naruto as he suddenly got a an eerily feeling

"Fu prepare yourself" said Naruto in a real low voice enough that the enemy didn't know that they were already find out

With her hands in the hooded cloak that Naruto had given her, Fu had already prepared her water blade for the ambush that she was expecting. She was not entirely sure why they would be ambushed at all thought. When they actually got to the lowest point of the road in the dip, shinobi appeared surrounding them from the edges of the forest and at the road behind and before them.

Suddenly Standing before Naruto and Fu was a man with long black hair that wore all black underneath his flak jacket. His face was covered by a white and red striped mask with horizontal slit eye holes and the emblem of the Hidden Mist Village upon its forehead.

"That mask looks like Haku's" thought Naruto as a quickly remembrance of Haku's mask went into his mind. He was still unsure if Haku was a boy or girl despite being what he was told.

"You two State your Purpose for traveling down this road, if you don't I'll be forced to kill you" said the Hunter-nin as he took out what looked like a katana and got in a stance

Naruto could tell by the sound his voice that he was serious. He also knew that he was no match for this hunter-nin as well so Naruto decided to play it safe as he also thought of a get way plan just in case the Hunter-nin decided to fight them. "We mean you no harm, me and my companion just want to enter the village, and speak to the Mizukage I have something that might be have interest" said Naruto as the Hunter-nin looked at him

"I see… that is unfortunate" Said the Hunter With a hand gesture with his other hand, four shinobi clad in the attire of a Mist chūnin or jounin, Naruto was unsure which they were, appeared in front of and behind him and Fu. The two in front of them were at each side of the hunter-nin.

"Are you guy's death or just dumb!? I just told you we mean you no harm! So please drop your weapons" said Naruto as he began to mold his charka for the multi Shadow clone Jutsu just in case the Hunter-nin decided to fight them.

"We don't trust you at the moment for all we know you're a spy, remove your entire weapon's from your body, than you will be taken in for questioning without any harm" said the Hunter-nin with a clam voice

In an instant, Fu cast the hooded cloak to the side and formed her Water Slicing Blade while Naruto created a shadow clone, which proceeded to help him form a Rasengan before it dispelled. "You were warned" said the hunter-nin as he quickly put the katana back in its sheaf and then did a few hand say's before shouting out "secret Jutsu Kirisame"

In a matter of moments, it began to rain, but it was not like normal rain. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his Rasengan faded from existence. At the same time, Fu's water blade fell apart. That was all Naruto and Fu remembered before they blacked out.

** A Few Hours Later **

After several hours later both Naruto and Fu had both woken up rather roughly, they both looked at each other for a moment before they noticed that they hands were bound together by ninja Wire. They looked around, and quickly noticed that they were in a relatively large canvas tent, though the chairs that they sat in were the only objects within the tent.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto glancing at his companion once again

"I'll be fine. Just tell me that you have a plan." Said Fu hopefully

Naruto mentally cursed as he realized that his shuriken holster, kunai holster, and hip pouch had been taken away. It was not as if he could simply create a shadow clone to help him get free either. His hands were bound too tightly for that.

"There's no point in struggling. Your hands only remain bound until I am satisfied that you will not attack." Said a female voice

Naruto's and Fu's eyes immediately went to the opening of the tent where a woman had just entered. They then saw a woman that appeared to be in her late twenties. She had long auburn hair, styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two of the bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other at her chest, just below her chin. Furthermore, her eyes were light green. Naruto quickly noticed that she was clad in a dark blue set of clothing that was reminiscent of what most Leaf shinobi wore. It lacked spirals on the shoulders though, of course. In addition to that, she was wearing a flak jacket of the Hidden Mist Village.

"I apologize for the actions of my men earlier, one of my subordinates overreacted when he detected that two Jinchurriki hosts were headed to see the Mizukage" said the Women as She noticed that they froze slightly at her words. "You do not need to be so worried; I could not care less that you two have tailed beasts sealed within you. It is not much different than having a Kekkai Genkai, after all, Ah where are my manners? My name is Mei Terumi." She said as she introduced herself

"How did you know that we were Jinchurriki?, I thought all information on that was classified" said Naruto knowing since the village even kept that from him it wasn't stupid to ask that

"My subordinate, the superior of the hunter-nin that confronted you on the road. Is a sensor type shinobi, He was actually able to tell us which tailed beasts you both contained within moments" replied Mei with a smile. She seemed far too cheerful for Naruto's taste. "Now, I must confess that I was surprised to find that one of the Jinchurriki that my subordinates captured was Naruto Uzumaki."

"How do you know who I am" asked Naruto in shock

"Your name had been spreader around ever since the death of Zabuza Momochi's death, and the fact that the land of waves named their bridge the great Naruto Bridge, I have to say that personally I'm impress, your only a Genin and you've done so much, plus I didn't have a face to put with your name until the Hidden leaf village began to post missing posters of you, there's also an enormous reward for any information that can be found on you" said Mei as both Fu and Mei looked at Naruto

"But before I continue I think it's only fair that I explain who I am, as I told you before my name is Mei Terumi, I am the leader of the Rebellion that is trying to overthrow the Fourth Mizukage, you two are at my central base right now" said Mei as she opened the tent a bit so Naruto and Fu could see out side

"You see the land of Water is currently in a civil war between the Fourth Mizukage regime, me and my small but powerful rebellion wish to bring an end to the Bloody Mist Village before it's too late, that actually brings us to the reason why you're here, I would like your Assistance" said Mei with a kind voice

The way that the woman before them spoke so casually made the two Jinchurriki nervous. While it was nice not being feared for what they contained, it was unnerving to hear that their assistance was wanted by a rebel force.

"Are you trying to hire us?" asked Fu catching on to the woman's meaning immediately.

"Let me see… two Jinchurriki without any ties to any village just showed up at my door step, of course I'm going to try and hire you, you see the Fourth Mizukage is a Jinchurriki as well he is the host of the Three tailed Turtle and he has complete control over it" said Mei as both Naruto and Fu looked a bit shocked to hear that bit of information. They couldn't believe that someone had actually managed to have complete control over their beast.

"With all due respect Mei but are you stupid or something" Naruto as he looked at Mei "exactly how do you expect us to defeat someone like that?" Just because we have tailed beasts sealed in us doesn't mean we have that much control, plus I doubt that just because he has control over his beast, he was made Mizukage" said Naruto as he knew that if you wanted to be a Kage you needed more than just power to rule a village.

"I'm not asking you to kill the Mizukage" Mei said. "I am the only one that can defeat him; After all, I'm the only other Kage level shinobi in this country. But… I will need help when he uses the Three-Tails. If I have a couple Jinchurriki to help me, I'm sure that he can be beaten." Said Mei as she looked at the two

"So let me get this straight…." Naruto began. "You want to hire us to help you kill the Fourth Mizukage so that you can take his place and end the reign of the Blood Mist Village?"

Mei nodded in response

"Is that _all_ you need us to do?" asked Naruto

"No, it isn't." replied Mei with a look of satisfaction on her face. "We are not prepared to launch an attack on the Mizukage yet; we are still obtaining the funds and forces to do so. There are also a few tasks that need to be done, and your help would be beneficial in them." Said Mei

"Will you tell me what those tasks are?" asked Naruto

"no I won't' replied Mei Immediately. " you don't need to Know unless you agree to work for me until this rebellion is over, and even then, I will only release such Information on a need to know basis, it would be bad if you were captured on your first mission and the Enemy learned of all of our plans" said Mei as she looked at Naruto and Fu.

"Fu what do you think? I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable" said Naruto as he looked at Fu

"If the price is right, then I believe we should accept" said Fu as she looked at Naruto

"As long as the price is right?" asked Mei amused. "What price do you wish to receive in turn for your assistance?" asked Mei.

"We would obviously need shelter, food, and ninja tools for the duration of our employment." Said Fu earning a nod from Naruto.

"As long as the essentials are paid for, I'm not going to ask for money." Said Naruto surprising Mei tremendously. "There is something far more valuable to me than money at this point, though. Instead of Ryo in exchange for our services, I want training. It would be beneficial to both, us and you, if we were to learn new jutsu when you do not have us working on a task." Said Naruto

Fu smiled at that thought. Training was something that she had always wanted, and she would be more than happy to sacrifice monetary gain for it. In an instant, the ninja wire that bound Naruto and Fu's hands snapped.

"I agree to your terms." Said Mei cheerfully. She had every reason to be cheerful at that moment. Though she could tell that the former Genin before them were not that powerful, Mei had every confidence that she could bring them to the level of chūnin at the very least. Their tailed beasts would further serve to increase their power from chūnin to jounin, from what she had learned.

"_Things are starting to look up"_ thought Mei

"But before we get to training I believe we still have negotiating to do I think I got something that you would want" said Naruto as Mei and Fu were surprised at what Naruto said

"What exactly are you trying to sell me?" asked Mei as she looked at Naruto

"I need my hip pouch; it's sealed in the scroll labeled with the kanji for blade." Replied Naruto sparking her interest even further.

"Did you hear that, Ao?" said Mei, glancing over her shoulder.

In an instant, a middle-aged man entered the tent. He was wearing the same attire as Mei, but he had a blue banded forehead protector on. Furthermore, he had blue hair spiked upwards. His left eye appeared to be the same color as his hair, though his right eye was hidden beneath a black eye patch. In the man's hands was the scroll that Naruto had mentioned.

"Yes I did, Lady Terumi." Said Ao, tossing the scroll to Naruto. "Don't try anything funny. Lady Terumi could melt the flesh from the bones of everyone in this tent before you could even unroll that scroll." Said Ao as he gave Naruto a glare

"Now, now, don't scare them." Said Mei playfully. There was no hint of doubt in the eyes of either Mist ninja that she could manage it though.

"Right… because I'm obviously stupid enough to fight a Kage level ninja… again…." Naruto muttered as he unrolled the scroll.

"You've fought Kage level shinobi before? How you're only a Genin" asked Mei interested in the young blond once again.

"Eh… I suppose so. I don't think you can count my meeting with Kisame and Itachi as a fight, but I did fight Orochimaru before the invasion." Naruto answered. Shocking both Mei and Ao.

"Are you referring to Kisame Hoshigaki?" asked Ao his attention at full alert.

"I don't remember his last name. His sword ate my chakra up though." said Naruto, surprised that the man was more interested in Kisame than Orochimaru.

"If his sword actually ate your chakra, then it has to be Kisame Hoshigaki. Ao is one of the most skilled hunter-nin that I have ever met, so hearing about the strongest rogue ninja of our village is certainly going to interest him." stated Mei "Do you know where he is?"

"He joined a group called Akatsuki. He's working with Itachi Uchiha, apparently." Said Naruto hoping that he would not have to explain Akatsuki.

"Things are worse than I feared." Said Mei with a sigh. The thought of Kisame being a member of Akatsuki worried her. She was largely in the know, after all. "Enough of that though. Show me what you intend to try to sell me." Said Mei

"_A storage seal?"_ thought Ao when Naruto finished unrolling the scroll. Touching the seal, Naruto released Zabuza's sword from it. As the massive sword appeared in tent in front of Naruto, everyone's eyes went wide.

"That's the Sever sword, the Executioner's Blade!" Ao exclaimed, shocked by the appearance of one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. He had never expected to see another one outside of Chojuru's Hiramekarei.

"I can see why you would think that you could sell it to the Mizukage, though he would have killed you and taken it instead." Said Mei thoughtfully. "I will give you 10 million ryo for that sword." Said Mei as everyone was shocked to hear her say that

"But Lady Terumi, we are trying to fund the rebellion. While buying that sword is a good idea, we cannot afford to spend that much. Not yet, at least." Ao interjected

"As long as we get the training during our stay here, we would be more than willing to wait until the rebellion is over before being paid for the sword." Said Fu quickly calming Ao down.

"That is what I had intended. I just wanted to get the negotiations for the sword out of the way." Said Mei with a smile

"I'm all for it." Said Naruto with a grin. "That sword has been the second most expensive thing that I own, I guess." He said as Mei, Fu and Ao looked surprised

"You own something worth more?" Fu asked sounding surprised at what Naruto said

"Yes I do I own the First's Hokage's necklace" said Naruto as he unzipped his jacket soon Mei Fu and Ao saw the necklace that once belong to the First Hokage

"How did you get that necklace, I've heard that the current Hokage of the leaf village owned it" said Mei as she looked at the necklace

"I won it off a bet from her she bet me that I couldn't learn the Rasengan in less than a week" said Naruto as Mei looked even more surprised at what he said

"Wait you said the Rasengan, wasn't that the technique that the Fourth Hokage made, I've never seen it before but I've heard the stories" said Mei as she was surprised that a mere Genin could have such items and know the Fourth Hokage's Technique

"Yea he's the one who created the technique, but he also taught the Technique to Ero-Sannin who taught it to me" said Naruto calmly

"Ero-Sannin?" asked Mei a bit confused

"Oh yea sorry about that I meant to say Jiraiya of the Sannin he was also my sensei" said Naruto as both Ao and Mei looked stunned at another revelation.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin was your teacher? Do you know where he is now?" asked Ao hoping the Sannin wouldn't show up for revenge for taking his student. He had heard the stories of the Sannin and he knew if they had to encounter him, they had every right to fear for their lives.

"Not at the moment I don't, but I will soon Kakashi-sensei told me that he would contact me soon, but knowing Ero-Sannin he's probably at some hot spring and looking at every women that pass's by" said Naruto

"Kakashi Hatake the man who copied over a thousand Jutsu was also you're Sensei" said Mei surprised to see that the young Genin was the Student of the legendry Jiraiya and Kakashi

"Boy what other connection do you have to them, we need to know just in case we run into them" said Ao fearing that the rebellion might be doomed if they had to encounter them

"that I cannot say, I've said enough already, so if you happen to run by them, hurry up and contact me, I'm sure that their looking for me as it is. But for now can you show us around" said Naruto not wanting to revel that he was also the son of the Fourth Hokage, he could already imagine their reaction.

"Tomorrow, I will give you a tour of our little camp. After that, I will show you to the training grounds that you will be using. You will also be told who will be training you." Said Mei She then glanced at her subordinate. "Ao, would you be so kind as to bring them to the tent that I had you arrange for them?" as Ao nodded in response

"Do the two of you don't mind sharing a tent? I understand that some of your ages don't like sharing with the Opposite sex" said Mei as she noticed the big blush on both Naruto and Fu

"I-I don't mind sharing a Tent with Naruto-Sama at all, I actually prefer that way, we're safer together" said Fu as the Blush on her face got bigger. As for Naruto he didn't noticed the blush on her face

"I've got no problem with sharing a tent with Fu, and I agree with her, we'll be safer together" said Naruto as the small blush on his face got a bit darker

As for Mei she couldn't help but noticed this right away. _"Ah young love it's a wonderful thing"_ she thought as Naruto and Fu followed her out of the tent

After a few Minutes Mei had shown Naruto and Fu their tent, they then said their goon nights and headed to sleep. As for Mei she than walked over to Zabuza's sword which was still on the ground in front of the Chair Naruto was sitting in earlier and picked it up

"I wonder who would be a suitable wielder. It would be nice if we could have two Swordsmen" thought Mei as she began thinking of a weirder for the sword. And of a certain blonde who maybe a bigger help in the rebellion

End of Chap

Hope you liked the changes plz review and tell if you if you any idea's, opinion's or suggestion about that story.

Hey reader's ok I was able to fix a lot of the errors that was on this chap, if you guys find any more please PM me at any time, also watch out from some more re-writes of the other chaps as well, they should be uploaded pretty soon as well


	9. Settling In and Being Truthful (fixed)

8. Remake of Settling In and being truthful

I don't own Naruto

Author's notes

I hope you all like the changes I made to this chap, I thought long and hard about this chap really, so I hope you all like it, so leave a review, or send me a message with your suggestion or opinion about the story

After the Negations' were done Mei decided to take Naruto and Fu their tent before she gave them the tour of the base. After a couple of Minutes Mei showed them a pretty Tent. But when Naruto and Fu entered the Tent they saw that there was only one bed with two pillows. Once the two saw that a big blush went across both their faces.

"_I'm actually gonna share a bed with Naruto-Sama of all people! I can't believe it. Oh my god I hope I don't snore or anything or worst what if I grab him while he's asleep"_thought Fu as she continued to think of the possibilities.

As for Naruto he was a bit surprised as well "_Their having us share a bed, why do I suddenly feel like I'm in one of Ero-sannin's book's _"thought Naruto as they both entered the tent and put their thing's to the said

"I hope this is all right with you, I assumed that the two of you we're together, and I thought the two of you sharing a bed would be acceptable" said Mei with a kinda voice as she looked at the two Jinchurriki

"It's ok could you give us a few minutes before we start the tour" asked Naruto as Mei nodded in agreement and left the two Jinchurriki alone for a moment

"So Fu what do you think of the deal we made, since we're traveling together you've got a say in what we do" said Naruto wanting Fu to realize that she had the right to give her opinion's and suggestion's

"Well since you asked Naruto-Sama, I will tell you that we made the best deal that we could have, but I wish we didn't have to get involved in this rebellion, I just feel like they're just using as their weapon's is all" said Fu as she sat on the bed

When Naruto heard that he couldn't help but frown at what she had said. "Then why didn't you say something about it? Did you think I wasn't gonna listen to your or something?" asked Naruto as he looked at Fu.

"After the deal we made how could I refuse, I understand that we have to be of some use to them, if we wanted to keep our lives, and once I think about it I think that this could help us, despite my hesitation's of wanting to join this Rebellion, I'm ok with it, plus I think doing something like this could something for us in the future" said Fu as she looked at Naruto

"You mean just like the Akatsuki being mercenaries for job's that any other Shinobi, wouldn't even take" said Naruto a bit surprised at what Fu said

"A little bit like them, I mean if you think about it I could work out, I mean I trust you with my life Naruto-Sama, and you've saved my life a few time's as it is, and I'm very sure that I could protect you from danger" said Fu as Naruto didn't notice the blush Fu had as she spoke

"Well seeing as we have to help in this rebellion I will take that into consideration, I have to first do a few thing's before I can come up with a final decision on it" said Naruto as Fu nodded in response

After a few minutes Mei had entered the tent and looked at the Jinchurriki for a moment." you two look all settled in, are you ready for the tour, and also I need to your measurement, since you two have joined us you need with look like it" said Mei as both Naruto and Fu agreed

"Yea I'm ready for the tour but Mei do you think I could have a mask, just in case the Mizukage decided to hire some Konoha ninja" said Naruto trying to play it safe

"Me too as well, it'd be dangerous if either of our former village's saw us" said Fu as they looked at Mei

"Ah yes of course, I understand we'll have some mask ready for you by tomorrow as well as the uniform's, I'll have one of my men take your measurement's Naruto as for you Fu I'll have a women take yours, so hurry and get the tour over with" said Mei as Naruto and Fu agreed and followed her out of the tent.

After an hour Mei had showed them both the area which was relatively boring for both participants, despite Mei's instance to speak cheerfully the entire time. The tour had actually been relatively plain, which was the primary reason that it had not inspired enthusiasm. It was exactly what one would expect of a military camp, after all. It mainly consisted of tents for the shinobi under Mei's command. The only area of the camp that was not covered by the tents of Mei's subordinates had been the very center of the camp. That was actually where Mei's tent, the infirmary tent, the armory, and the dining quarters were.

Naruto mentally snorted at the last one. Mei had called that particular area 'the dining quarters,' but it was really just a collection of cheap tables and chairs. He was broken from his musings as Mei came to a stop a few miles away from the camp.

"Now this is where you'll be able to train, this is the biggest part of the base so you don't have to worry about an enemy showing up here" said Mei as Naruto and Fu looked around And as Mei explained It was a large clearing surrounded in dense forest. The actual clearing was cut in half by a small river that flowed from the forest on one side of the clearing to the forest on the opposite side.

"Now before we begin your training, I'd like to test your Affinities" said Mei as she took out two small pieces of paper from her pouch and gave one to Naruto and Fu

"Do you think you could explain what an Affinity is" asked Naruto and Mei and Ao looked surprised

"How can the you not know what an Affinity is, for one that was responsible for Zabuza's death, i thought you would know" said Ao

"Sorry but I was too busy with dealing the betrayal of my Village to understand what an Affinity is " said Naruto in a serious voice as he looked at Ao

"Didn't they teach you youngster's anything useful any more, why back in my day that was one of the first lesson's we learned" said Ao

"Who knows I must've slept though that class, and tell me was that before or after you killed your classmates?" said Naruto as both Mei and Ao were shocked to hear at what Naruto just said

"Naruto Not many people are familiar with the Graduation Exercise of the Bloody Mist Village, how did you know about that" said Mei in a less cheerful voice

"Kakashi-sensei told my team about it when we met Zabuza for the first time." Replied Naruto

"Why am I not surprised that the Copy Ninja knew that?" Ao asked with a sigh.

"That's irrelevant." Said Mei as she too sighed. "Naruto, I'd ask you to refrain from bringing the Graduation Exercise up again, It's rude, and we have work to do right now. Ao, would you like to explain to him what an affinity is?" said Mei as she looked at Ao

"Yes I will my lady" replied Ao as cleared his throat before he began.

"you see there are five basic types into which nature charka can be Transformed, These five types are also called elements and are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental Ninjutsu, The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another.

"The first element is fire, which is strong against wind but weak against water. The second is wind, which is strong against lightning but weak against fire, The third is lightning, which is strong against earth but weak against wind, The fourth is earth, which is strong against water but weak against lightning, And the fifth is water, which is strong against fire but weak against earth' "said Ao as he took a deep breath before continuing

"Basically, this means that if an elemental jutsu is put against an elemental jutsu of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the jutsu with the superior nature will prevail. However, a jutsu with a weaker nature can overpower a jutsu with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level" said Ao as he went on

"That is the explanation on the elements, at least. I'll move on to affinities now" said Ao as Naruto felt like he was back in the Academy and felt like taking a nap

"In general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the fire nature" said Ao

"This affinity makes it easier to learn how to create and control the nature in question, although even with an affinity this process will usually take any number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity to, though. By the time they reach the rank of Jounin, most shinobi have mastered two natures. However, because of the difficulty of mastering a nature and the time required to learn it, it is almost impossible to master all five natures in a normal way" said Ao

"To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra" Ao as he continued again

"For those with a fire affinity, their paper will ignite and turn to ash. For those with a wind affinity, their paper will split in two. For those with a lightning affinity, their paper will wrinkle. For those with an earth affinity, their paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. And for those with a water affinity, their paper will become wet or damp and that's the long and the short of it." Said Ao as he was finally done speaking

As for Naruto he blinked a few times at that explanation. He had to admit that he had not understood all of it, but he had actually managed to understand a fair bit of what the hunter-nin had said.

"That made more sense than when I heard it the first time." Said Fu reminding everyone that she was there.

"You already know about affinities?" Mei asked curiously.

"It was one of the few things my sensei taught me." Fu said with a single nod. "I'm a water type, but I only have one water jutsu." She replied

"Would that be the water sword that you were holding when my subordinate confronted you?" asked Ao earning another nod from Fu.

"That makes things easy." Said Mei. She then handed only one of the pieces of paper that she held to Naruto. "Channel your chakra into it." She said as Naruto nodded In response

After a couple moments had passed, the piece of paper Naruto was holding spilt in two, instantly Naruto and Fu heard a curse from Mei. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto immediately worried.

"You're a wind type. Wind is a relatively rare element in this country. I don't actually know anyone that knows wind jutsu, to be honest" said Mei "That means that I won't be able to arrange someone to teach you to use jutsu of your affinity" she also said Naruto got a worried look on his face

"Is it possible for me to learn another element" asked Naruto waiting for a response

"That's unheard of you youngster, learning another element before you learn, your original one it's unthinkable" said Ao as he looked at Naruto

"I've Done the impossible, it's nothing new to me, for example the Rasengan, Ero-Sannin and that old Hag both thought I couldn't learn it in a week and I did, it took the Fourth Hokage 3 years to learn it and he's the one who made it, so you telling it's impossible for me to learn a new element, before I control my original is crap" said Naruto as he looked at both Mei and Ao as for Fu she couldn't help but blush at his determination

"It is possible though if I think about it, is there a certain element that you want to learn" asked Mei a she looked at Naruto.

As for Naruto he thought for a moment, he than sadly remembered when Sasuke had used mostly Fire technique's on him they had fought at the valley of the end. What Naruto didn't notice was the fact that Mei, Ao and Fu had noticed the sad expression.

"_I wonder what he's thinking, from that expression I think I just brought back some painful memories"_thought Mei as she looked at the young Blonde.

"Do you think you could teach me some fire Jutsu, from what I've _experienced,_ fire jutsu are very power" said Naruto as the three wondered what Naruto was just thought. But Fu already had an idea of what possibly.

"You would pick that element wouldn't you, seeing as I'm the only fire user in the camp, but yes I think I can teach you a few of them as well as some Taijutsu as well" said Mei as she looked at both Naruto and Fu who had a cheerful expression on their faces.

"But Lady Terumi is that wise to train them personally, don't you think someone should teach them a few other thing's before you train them" said Ao knowing as leader of the rebellion she had way more responsibilities'

"I won't be training them just yet Ao, it will take some time to gather all the Information I need for assignments that I will have them do" said Mei as she continued

"Now Naruto and Fu, you will have a few month's to train and it start's tomorrow, I will also introduce you to your sensei as well" said Mei as for Ao he was hoping it wasn't gonna be him

"My lady who exactly is gonna train them, most of our men and women are on assignment" said Ao

"don't worry Ao it's not you, I already got an assessment for you as it is, I will need to speak to tomorrow about it" said Mei as Ao got the Hint to leave

"So Mei who is gonna be our sensei" asked Fu

"His name is Chojuru, he is one of the best in the rebellion and I think he'll do a splendid job with your training" said Mei as she looked at them. Fu do you think you can give and Naruto a moment, there's something I need to ask him and it's a bit personal" said Mei as both Naruto and Fu looked surprised. Fu was just about to disagree until Naruto gave her a nodded. After that Fu headed back to the tent.

"So what was it that you wanted to speak to me about" asked Naruto seeing as they were the only two in the forest

"Well you see Naruto I had a few questions about why there's an reward out for you and Fu, but I decided to ask you first, and secondly I wanted to know why you had that sad expression on your face when I asked you about what element you wanted to learn" asked Mei already know part of the reason why there was an reward for them, but she felt like there was another reason beyond that.

As for Naruto he was a bit surprised when he heard what she asked. But since she was giving him some training, he thought that she should know a bit more about him. "I can't tell you everything just yet, because even I don't know how I can explain it everything just sorta happened" said Naruto in a sad voice As he looked at Mei

Mei looked at him for a moment and wondered what it was going through his head. "I understand, but can you at least tell me a bit about it? From what I can tell it looks like whatever happened is tearing you apart in the inside" said Mei in a caring voice.

As for Naruto he took a deep breath before he continued. "Earlier when me and Fu were tied up, you said that there was an reward for the two of us right" said Naruto

"Right" she replied not knowing where the conversation was heading

"Can you tell me what exactly, what the leaf village report said about me" asked Naruto

"It said that you were an unstable Ninja and that you escaped from your village, it also said that you were possibly insane as well" said Mei as she didn't believe that report one bit seeing as Naruto didn't look insane. That or he was a very good actor

"I see so that's what they put I shouldn't be surprised by that" said Naruto as he looked up at the sky for a moment before he continued. "Also you've heard of Kakashi's Chidori as well I assume" said Naruto as he looked at Mei

"Yes I have, I heard that it was an assassin's technique, I also heard that not many people live from it, but what does this have to do with the reward for you" said Mei not seeing the Connection it had just yet

"You see before I was thrown out of the Ninja Crop's I was teamed up with Kakashi as my teacher and Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno as my team mates, as it turns out Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori, so he could beat Gaara a sand Ninja in the Chūnin exam's, but before that Dearing the first part of the Chūnin exam we were in the forest of death, there we encountered Orochimaru, he ended up biting Sasuke's neck and gave him the Cruse mark" said Naruto as he clenched his fists together. Mei noticed it right away but let him continued

"Soon After that me and Sasuke fought on top of a Hospital roof but Kakashi-Sensei stopped us, sometime after that happened he betrayed the village and went in search for Orochimaru for power, me and a few friends of mine went to stop him, they ended up fighting a few of Orochimaru's ninja, and that's when me and Sasuke ended up at the valley of the end" said Naruto as he looked at Mei

After that Naruto explained the whole fight to her, he also explained how Sasuke went level two cruse mark, while he went into one tailed state As he went on telling her about the battle. Mei was stunned to find out just how strong Naruto really was. Judging from what she was being told his and the Uchiha's powerful level were way beyond a Genin level. She was also stunned to hear that the Uchiha had stabbed him twice with the Chidori and lived.

"_From what I'm being told about him and the Uchiha, their power levels are unheard of, using that much power it sounds like they we're at least jounin level at that moment, to go into a level two cruse mark from and one tailed state only for it to end in a tie, it's unbelievable" _thought Mei as she started to wonder why the leaf village wanted him back so badly. But as Naruto continued on she had to interrupt him.

"Naruto from what you're telling me so far, you and the Uchiha fought and ended in a tie, but that doesn't explain why they said that your unstable and insane, seeing you right now you don't look like neither" said Mei as Naruto smiled at the comment.

"They blamed me for him leaving, and from what I was told I was being kicked out because I was mentality unstable , with everything that has happened to me since I was born, they thought it was just a matter of time before I went crazy" said Naruto

"So they kicked you out because you failed to bring back the Uchiha, and because of that they deemed you mentality unstable, but that doesn't explain how you escaped, it wasn't mentioned in the report" asked Mei

"Kakashi-sensei helped me, he didn't agree with the old hag and the council about me being mentally unstable, so he helped me, that was when he gave me the scroll from Ero-Sannin, he also told me something else before we started" said Naruto still deciding if he was gonna tell her who his parents were.

"What was it?" she asked

"He told me who my Mother and Father was" said Naruto with a worried look on his face

"Who were they?" she asked

"Sorry Mei I can't reveal that information right now, I'm actually still coming with terms with it myself, with everything that has happened I just need some time to deal with it" said Naruto hoping she would understand.

_"he's parent's must be important if the village is willing to put such an reward for his return, and from what he just said he must've been an orphan and just recently found out who they were" thought Mei as she looked at Naruto._"Ok Naruto I fully understand from what you told me, but when you do come in terms with who your parents are could you tell me?" she asked

"Sure no problem! Trust me when I do tell you you're gonna be very surprised!" said Naruto in cheerful voice.

"But I do have another question" said Mei as she stood there

"What is it?" he replied

"Well seeing as you're both a Jinchurriki I'm not surprised that their doing everything in their power to get you back you see Jinchurriki are very valuable to a village, but any way's the question is What If the Mizukage did hire some Konoha Ninja, and they end up being your friend's, what will you do?" asked Mei knowing it'd be hard for him to reply

Surprising to her Naruto replied quickly "That depends really, there were a few so called friend's that I had back at the leaf, but if It happend's to be them I'll deal with that once it gets there" said Naruto with a bit of coldness in his voice. As for Mei she was hoping that the Mizukage didn't hire any Konoha ninja

"Ok Naruto that's all I wanted to know, you can head back to your tent now, and be sure to get a lot of rest, you're gonna be busy for a while" Said Mei as she smiled at him

"I will and thank you Mei" he replied as headed back to his tent as he walked back to his tent he felt a bit of relieve to talk what had happened between Him and his so called best friend.

As for Mei she went back to the tent where Naruto and Fu were tied up, she than saw Zabuza's Sword on the side of the chair, she then kneeled down and looked at it. _"Who would of that, I would get two Jinchurriki, I have to say I feel sorry for the leaf"_ thought Mei. _"Now who would be a great welder for this sword"_ she thought as she began to think it over

End of Chap

Ok reader's I'm pretty sure you noticed the major changes in this chap, a lot of you reader's had thought that Naruto telling Mei that he is the Fourth's son went a bit too easy, and after thinking about it I had to agree so I am hoping that you readers are enjoying the changes to the chaps if you have anything to say about them then PM me at ANYTIME


	10. Conversation with Kurama and Choumei

Chapter 09

Conversation with Kurama and Choumei

Author's notes

Ok first I would like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed the story so far, I also seem to be having a problem with answering my reviews, so you can still review but I'll have to respond by private messaging you back, also I want to make sure that everyone knows that this is NOT a super strong God like Naruto and Fu Fic, Naruto and Fu will get strong but not like instantly, also in this chap it's just pretty much Naruto and Fu talking to their tailed beast, chap 11 is when their training will began, also a warning in chap 11, I will be doing a few time skip's during their training, so do not be surprised when that happened so I hope you all like this chap so please continue to review, leaving your suggestions or opinion's thank you

p.s an update for both Enslavement and Pile Of Lemon's will be posted soon, I am sorry that it is taking so long to update, I hope you readers can be a bit more patient with me so I apologize if it if taking too long, I just wanted you make sure you reader's didn't think I abandoned them are anything, but let me assure you that an update will be made soon thank you for your patient's

During the night in Naruto's mind

After everything that had happened yesterday both Naruto and Fu we're fast asleep, as Naruto was sleeping the Kyuubi took this chance to have a little chat with his young container. So as Naruto was having a lovely dream about kicking Sasuke's ass and the leaf village begging for him back. The Kyuubi decided to ruin it by instantly having Naruto fall into a black hole and putting him in front of his cage.

**"Hey boy it's time we have a chat" said Kyuub**i as Naruto wiped his eyes before looking up at the Kyuubi inside his cage.

"_Huh! Why the hell am I here for? And why did you ruin my freaking dream I was having such a good one!"_said Naruto angry at the Kyuubi.

**"Look boy I could care less about your dream, but it's time we've had a talk" said Kyuubi** as he looked at his container.

"_What about, what's on your mind? And can we make this quick my training being's in just a few hours, and I don't want to spend all my time talking to you" said Naruto _really wanting to get back to sleep.

**"Look boy as much as I hate doing this I'm gonna help you, seeing as that stupid leaf village doesn't know the different between an unstable person and stable person, I'm gonna help you show them what they had" said the Kyuubi **as he continued to look at his container.

As for Naruto he was surprised to hear what the Kyuubi just told him. _"And why are you gonna help me, you've never cared about what happened to me before" asked Naruto._

**"Believe me boy I got my own reasons for hating that village, so I think that if we work together, we can show that miserable excuse for a village that you ain't no weakling" said Kyuubi.**

"_And what exactly do I get out if this, I mean your right I do want to show them that I'm not a weakling, and that underestimated me for too long, but again what do I get from you" asked Naruto._

**"Well for starter's kid you'll be able to use my charka whenever you want, seeing as a bit of my charka is already mixing with your own, I'll be able to give you a bit more, but only if you want it, I can't force it on you, you have to accept it willingly, secondly my charka will help you with all of your Justus's all of them will be slightly stronger than before, and lastly with me being sealed in you I can help with your training, since I am the strongest Bijuu I know a lot of stuff that those sorry pathetic excuse for Kage could only dream of" said Kyuubi hoping his container would take his offer .**

"_And how exactly do I know that you're telling the truth, for all I know this could be a trap, after all foxes are known for being tricky" said Naruto._

**"Boy believe me when I say this, your father really knew his stuff about seal's, at this moment even with all my power, the seal has a hold on me I cannot break it, so pretty much you've got control of my power and why not use it if you have it" said the Kyuubi telling him the truth.**

"_You knew I was the Fourth Hokage son how?" asked Naruto._

**"I'll tell you when I have more respect for you, and one more thing since your here what exactly are your plans with that girl that holds the Seven tail's?" asked Kyuubi curiously**.

"_What do you mean by 'Plan?' "Asked Naruto._

**"I mean what do you plan to do with her, are you gonna mate with her? Or what? Seeing as you two are Jinchurriki it's only fitting you should mate with one of your own" said Kyuubi slightly feeling sorry for the other containers since there were only two female Bijuu**.

"_You do realize that we're only 13 right? I just can't mate with her whatever that means" said Naruto as the Kyuubi looked a bit surprised when Naruto said he didn't know what "Mate" meant_

**"Boy you're stupid as ever, are your seriously telling me that you don't know what mate mean's, and secondly who the hell cares how old you are, boy when I was your age I already had all the strongest demon women after me, so this is no different you're gonna stand there and tell me that you don't have any feeling towards that girl" said Kyuubi.**

"_Well I just meat her a few days ago alright, besides I don't even know if she likes me like that, and _another thing why do you care if I do or don't have feeling for her" asked Naruto.

**"look kid I've been sealed inside you for 13 fucking year's!, I haven't been with a women since then, so when I see a chance for my container to finally get some, you better bet your ass I'm gonna take it, so tell me right here right now kid, what do you feel for that girl, because I know Choumei and believe me when I say this she the type to get what she wants, and I got the feeling you better be on your guard" said Kyuubi hoping the kid knew what he was talking about**.

As for Naruto he just stood there wondering what the Kyuubi was talking about. Fu was in the same predicament that Naruto was in, she was also in front of her beast having a chat

In Fu's mindscape

"_Ok you want me to do what exactly?" said Fu as she couldn't believe what her tailed beast was saying_

**"Look girl seeing as you're gonna be training with Kurama's container, I think it's time for you get a little closer to him, as much as possible" said Choumei**

"_But what you asking me to do is pretty much seduce him, plus I'm only 13 I'm not ready for that just yet" said Fu as she looked at her beast._

**"I don't see the harm in it, and besides you've been thinking about him ever since that day at the waterfall, you wanted to talk to him so badly that you nearly went crazy just thinking about it, but when you finally got the nerve to he left, plus fate helped you as well if that village never would've kicked him out he wouldn't have been there to save you, so I say take this chance before it's too late" said Nanabi.**

"_I don't know I mean I just can't plan out and tell him how I feel we just met, can't we just be friend's for now and see what happened, besides we're traveling together as it is, we'll have a lot's for time to know each other" said Fu as blushed a little._

**"Girl you're already sleeping with the boy, are you telling me you don't see the situation you're in right now, you don't know this since you're in your own mind but, the boy already has his arms around you as it is, and your head is on his chest as it is, so I say screw with the long and patient way, I say it's time you clam him as yours now!" said Choumei as she looked at her container.**

"_I'll do it my way not yours, I'm sure he'll develop some feeling for me at least, and also aren't you and Kurama brother and sister or something?. Seeing as your both tailed beast" asked Fu._

**"Hell no were not, we may be Bijuu but we're not related in anyway, we were both rulers of the demon world other demon's ran when they heard any one of our name's close by, but for now I'll let it go your way, plus I will help you in your training" said Choumei in a clam voice.**

"_And why would you start helping now, if you've had this chance to help me why didn't you before" asked Fu deicing if she really trusted her tailed beast or not._

**"I have my reason's girl, now since I'm sealed in you you've got a natural ability to use insects, just like there are some clan's that can use them as well you'll have a natural ability to understand them more than other's do, plus you'll be able to use bug substitutions and use your insects to observe area's from any distance" said Choumei making sure her Container understood her.**

"_Ok I'm with you so far but what about your charka, will me able to use that as well" asked Fu._

**"Of course you will, but I suggest you don't use it during you training, use it when you're either sparing with Kurama's Container, or when you're alone, it's best that way plus I'll be able to help you" said Choumei.**

"_Ok anything else I got to know, I do want to get some rest before my training starts" said Fu as she looked at Nanabi_

**"Don't worry girl your still technically asleep, while you're in your own mind it's like your dreaming, and besides time in here is different time out there, so for example 1 hour in here would only be 5 minutes out there, so you got plenty of time, now that we got that out of the way what are your other plan's?" said Choumei as Fu looked surprised.**

"_Plan's?" she replied_

**"Yeah what are your plan's?, other than trying to bag Kurama's Container, what else do you plan to do?, you've heard what that kid wanted, he wants to prove himself, he basically want's that village to regret what they did to him, but you I'm not sure about and I'm sealed in you, you'd think I know already" said Choumei**

"_Well seeing as you asked, I want the same thing, you've seen what they've done to me every day since I was three, the stare's, the name's, people chasing me just because they saw me as a demon, but now I also want to show them what they had, they forced me to become a Ninja, just so I could be used as a weapon, I want to show them that I've become a great ninja without their help" said Fu with determination in her eye's_

**" I see… ok girl I will help you achieve that goal, whenever you're done with your training I will train you when you sleep, and if I know anything about Kurama he might be doing the same thing with his container, but before we start your training I've got to change your charka a bit"said Choumei as she looked at Fu**

"_Change my charka! How are you gonna do that" asked Fu surprised at what the Nanabi had said._

**"Simple since I've been sealed inside you, you've had a charka reserve for my charka in case you ever used it, normally that reserve and your own were mixing together making your charka a bit stronger than normal, so now I'm gonna add a bit more of my charka into yours making it stronger, so know for example whenever you make that water sword it's gonna be stronger and better than before, it won't go to waste in one strike you'll be had to use it longer" said Choumei**

"_So now whenever I use a jutsu it's gonna be stronger than it normally was" said Fu_

**"yup pretty much, now I'm done talking for now, I need my rest as well, and don't worry you'll just go back to that dream you were having earlier before I sent you here, and I have to say for a 13 year old girl, you got quite the imagination" said Choumeias Fu blushed at what she said. But before Fu could say anything the seven tails' cut their connection.**

Back with Naruto and Kurama

"_Ok so I pretty much get all of it, but are you sure I have to do this, can't I just wait until Ero-Sannin contact's me" said Naruto. Now sitting down as he looked at the Kyuubi._

**"look kid, as of right now your training with whoever that lady gives you, and I know you could learn a few thing's from that pervert, but still this will help you with your training, and it's now like you'll die or anything" said Kurama as he looked at his container.**

"_I suppose your right, but can we start it once I'm done training and done with this rebellion, I don't want to show them everything I can do, it's best to keep some secret's"_ said Naruto as he looked at Kyuubi

**"As you wish boy, I've got all the time in the world, but before you go I will give you one lesson before you awaken you got that" said Kyuubi**.

"_No problem fur ball I can handle anything you throw at me"_ said Naruto as Kurama couldn't help but wonder where all this confidence came from

End of chapter

Ok I bet your all wondering what the Kyuubi is gonna teach Naruto, and what Fu is gonna learn from Nanabi, now as I said in the author's notes that this is NOT a super god like Naruto and Fu fic still wanted to make that clear, also I've gotten some message's asking me if Naruto was gonna inherit his mother's blood limit, I am still thinking about that really so if I get a lot more review's asking for it Naruto may end up getting it so.

And also I bet you were all hoping for this chap to be when their training start's it will start in chap 11, I just wanted to add some humor in the fic, so please review, or with PM me with your suggestion or opinion about the story.

p.s I also realize that a lot of you reader's don't want Hinata to be added, I personality think that a NaruxFuxHina fic is rarer than just a NaruXFu fic , so Hinata is still gonna be added to the story but not for a while.

NaruHinaSakufan1

NEW AUTHOR'S NOTES

Ok I'm sure you noticed that instead of putting Kyuubi and Nanabi that I put their original names down and that they didn't tell Naruto or Fu their names, I have a funny scene that I wanna put in the next few chap's and I also fixed the minor errors that were in this chap as well so I hope you were able to read it more clearly


	11. Training begins and Hidden Objections

**Chap 10**

**Training begins and Hidden Objections**

**Author's Notes**

**Ok I got some good reviews for chap 10 and I'm happy to see that a lot of people already like the story as it's going, I would also like to thank X009 for his idea's on the story so far, he's been a big help on this story, he gave me a great idea on a weapon for Fu so I would like to give him credit, I'm not gonna say what weapon it was just yet, but I wanted everyone to know that it was his idea, so please review and tell me your opinion's or suggestion on the story so far, enjoy the chap**

**P.S it seems that i will have to answer you review's By Private message's you reader's, I don't know why but the review page is fucking up on me**

**p.s.s Hinata wont stutter in the story ( it's a bit annoying)**

XXXXX

**The Next Day**

After the talk Kurama and Chomei both Naruto and Fu, awoke to find two pairs of clothes on their bed once they pick them up they realized that they were standard armored ANBU uniform's ( Kirigakure version) both Naruto and Fu wondered why Mei had given them these kind of clothes to wear, after thinking about it for a few Minutes the two decided to take turn's getting dressed for Naruto exited the tent and waited for Fu to change, when Fu exited a few Minutes later Naruto changed into his clothes and the two soon headed to the training area. Once there Naruto and Fu saw both Mei and another person next to her.

"Good morning you two are you ready for your training" said Mei as she smiled at Naruto and Fu.

"Hell yea I'm ready I can't wait to start!, but Mei how come you got us wearing Anbu uniform's" said Naruto as he looked at Mei.

"the reason why I have you two wearing them is because, you had a point in what you said about the Mizukage Hiring Konoha Ninja, so just in case It's better if you act like Hunter-nin, and you also have the mask's you asked to conceal your identity" said Mei

"Now I would also like you to meet you teacher, this is Chōjūrō" said Mei as a boy who looked around the same age of both Naruto a Fu, having short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also had pointed, shark-like teeth; He also wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster. Also both Naruto and Fu Noticed something wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also had his shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

"Hello it's nice to meet you both, lady Terumi has told me many thing about the two of" said Chojuro as he looked at them.

"Hi it's nice to meet you as well Chojuro, so what Kind of training will you be giving us today" said Naruto as he looked at Chōjūrō

"Yea please tell is, you must be super strong, seeing as Mei choose you to train us" said Fu as Chojuro blush a bit.

"Well I am skilled with a sword, and I could also teach you guy's to harness your charka into certain weapon's, I can also help you two with basic charka control, and anything else lady Terumi wish's for me to teach you" said Chojuro in a soft voice.

"Wow I can't wait let's start already!" said Naruto as he punched his fist into the air.

"Yea me to" replied Fu excited about finally training.

"Hold on you two just a moment" said Mei as she rained on Naruto's and Fu's parade. "Now before you start you training, I would like to see how well you use your Jutsu Naruto, seeing as you know the Shadow clone technique, I would like to see how good you are at using it so before I give you the mission I would like you and Chōjūrō to spar" said Mei as Naruto looked a little surprised.

"What do you exactly mean, I can use it perfectly, I've managed to defeat most people with it" said Naruto.

"That's not what I mean Naruto, you see there's a reason why most people don't know that technique, because the user has to build up their charka very quickly to use the technique, a normal person can only made a few and only for a short time, I'm personally surprised that the Leaf village would even Teach it to you" said Mei as she looked at Naruto.

"They didn't teach it to me you see, I failed the Acadmacy 3 time's before I became a Genin, I couldn't do a sample clone technique, so one of the teacher's There named Mizuki told me if I stole the Forbidden Scroll from the village, I could become stronger, so my stupid self-Believed him and stole it, but before I was gonna had it to him I took a look inside, there I found the Mult shadow clone Jutsu" said Naruto as he didn't feel like finishing the whole story.

" I see I was actually starting to wonder how you learned it, anyway's as I was saying before, I just want to see how many clone you can make, and how long they can last, I have a mission for the two of you coming up soon and I could sure use that technique" said Mei as she looked at Naruto.

" I can make thousand's if I wanted it, that was how I beat Gaara of the sand, when Orochimaru attacked the leaf village" said Naruto as Mei looked surprised at what he said.

"Thousand's! You can literally make thousands of shadow clone's, what else can you do?" asked Mei .

"Well if you want to know that, than you better keep a close eye on this spare" said Naruto as Mei, Fu and Chōjūrō looked at Naruto.

After a few Minutes both Mei and Fu took a few steps back as Naruto and Chōjūrō than got ready to spare.

**Back at the leaf village root HQ**

As Naruto and Chojuro were sparing, the old war hawk Danzo Shimura the leader of the disbanded ANBU faction named "Root". Was sitting down thinking his last course of action on obtaining the Nine tail's power, Danzo didn't expect that Jiraiya of all people would put a stop to Naruto's retrieval, plus he didn't think that Jiraiya would have the federal lord of all people to sign off on it. _"Maybe I should put the same Genjustu I used on Inoichi, on the federal lord as well, I have to get obtain that power before the other countries find out"_ thought Danzo as he began to think. After a few minute he called for two of the best root member's he had. "Fū , Torune" said Danzo as instantly two figures kneeled down before him

"Yes my lord you called" said Fu as he looked at Danzo

"How's your search for the nine tail's Jinchuriki?" he asked

"It's been unsuccessful my lord, me and Torune went all the way to the border in search for him but no luck" said Fū

"Torune have any have the Sensor's been able to pick him up" asked Danzo

"Yes they have my lord, but judging from where it came from, I say he was headed towards Kiri, but sir if i may ask, what would be the point, if the federal lord himself canceled his retrieval " said Torune

"Well the council and the federal lord are a bunch of fool's, they don't realize that if the other countries got their hands on the Jinchuriki, it would be disasters, so I want you two, to gather two team's of the best member's we have, i don't care what it takes, we must bring the Jinchuriki back and extract the Biju from him and seal it into one of our own, now go" said Danzo as Fu and Torune then instantly left.

"_No one will stop my plan, I will be the one who control's this world, I will be the one who bring's our world of darkness into a new era"_ thought Danzo as he began to think of the next step of his plain.

**Back to Naruto and Chōjūrō an hour later**

Naruto and Chōjūrō had been sparing for about an hour, Naruto had than jumped back as his two last shadow clones had just easily gotten defeated, and Chōjūrō was a bit surprised that naruto was actually handling himself pretty against him, both Mei and Fu we're also a bit surprised as well to see Naruto use both an A and B rank Jutsu in a matter of second's was surprising, what was even more surprising was the fact that he's clones could also use the Resengan as well. Naruto was just about to make more clones until Mei raised her hand and told them to stop.

"Ok good work you two, I think that's enough sparing for one day, now Naruto I have to say that I'm impressed, for you to use both the shadow clone jutsu and that Resengan in a matter of seconds, but from what I saw you used too much charka when making your clones so today you both will be working on your charka control" said Mei as she looked at Naruto and Fu.

"Exactly how do you want us to do that?" asked Fu as she looked at Mei

'Well the best way that I can see it, is that you two need to learn how to infuse your charka into a weapon, I've brought a few charka infused weapon's with me" said Mei as she took out a scroll and unwrapped it, soon a few regular sword's popped out Mei than handed Naruto and Fu a sword.

"Ok now seeing as we have much to teach you and so little time we're gonna spend a few week's on this , so I want you both to concentric your charka into these sword's, after a few hour's I want to see how your progress is coming along" said Mei

"But I don't get it, what's adding charka to a sword gonna help us with charka control?" asked Naruto as he looked at the sword in his hand's

"Chōjūrō can you please explain that to Naruto while I'm gone, I have some work that I need done I will return once I'm done" said Mei.

"Yes lady Terumi" replied Chojuro as Mei Left. "You see Naruto when Charka is added to a weapon it can make the sword or Kunai even shrunken sharper and stronger, depending on the person's charka control it can become a deadly weapon, and not only charka can be added to the weapon but an element as well" said Chojuro as he looked at Naruto and Fu.

"So you just want us to concentric our charka into this sword's, how exactly is that gonna help our charka control?, I thought the walking on water and tree's exercises were supposed to help with that" asked Fu.

"Your right those exercises are supposed to help with your charka control, but this is well can help, you have to be able to make your charka thinner and sharper, if you use too much charka on your weapon, the more exhausted you'll become, so please being" said Chojuro as Naruto and Fu sat down and started to concentric their charka into their sword's

After several minutes had passed both Naruto's and Fu's hand's started to glow a bright blue, soon the Charka started to engulf the sword. Naruto and Fu than looked at their sword in amazement. "Like this right" said Naruto as he looked at Chojuro.

"Yea that's right but your using too much charka you have to try and use less charka, but not bad for a first try" said Chojuro as he then looked at Fu's sword. To his surprise Fu had used a less amount of charka unlike Naruto. "Very good Fu on your first try as well but still, try to use less and try to make it thinner" said Chojuro as he looked at them.

"But Chojuro-sensei how will we know when he have it right?" asked Naruto

"Once your charka form's around the sword perfectly that's when you'll know, so continue the process" said Chōjūrō

After a few hour's had passed both Naruto and Fu had already started making some progress, Chojuro could see that Fu had good charka control even though she hadn't had training at it, she was still very good, as for Naruto Chojuro could tell that Naruto was having trouble. He noticed that Naruto would put too much charka into the sword and it would cause the charka too rapidly engulf the sword.

"Naruto you need to focus more, you're using too much charka" said Chojuro

"But I am I'm using less charka than I normally am, I'm using less charka than I normally use for the shadow clone technique" said Naruto as he took a deep breath and started to concentrate.

_"I wonder just how big his charka reserves are, for him to be using this large amount of charka and it's still not perfectly forming around the sword it's nonsense, I see his biggest problem is that he has too much power but not the skill to use it"_ thought Chōjūrō as he looked at Naruto. "Ok Naruto I want you to use the same amount of charka you use to make one clone, after that I want you to slowly concentrate" said Chōjūrō hoping his theory was right.

"Ok Chōjūrō-sensei" said Naruto as he closed his eyes and started to use more charka. Soon both Chōjūrō and Fu saw the charka form around the sword, it looked like the sword was surround by a blue flame.

"_Is this really how much charka he uses to make just one clone?" _thought Chojuro as he looked at Naruto's sword

"_Wow Naruto-sama is amazing he use that much charka on a daily basis, I wonder how much he uses when he makes over a dozen"_ thought Fu as she looked at Naruto.

"Ok now Naruto imagation the charka perfectly formed around the sword, make sure you don't lose your train of thought" said Chojuro as he looked at Naruto.

As for Naruto he was doing what Chojuro asked he imaged the sword perfectly covered in his charka, he then slowly started breathing normally as he stayed in what looked like a mediation state. Soon both Chojuro and Fu noticed that the sword that was covered in his charka slowly started to take shape. But every couple of second's the charka would lose its shape. But shorly after that happen it would take shape once more.

_"Maybe I should give Naruto a few more charka excesses, that way he'll be used to it and it would be easier for him to concentrate his charka into the sword"_ thought Chojuro as he looked at the sword.

"Ok Naruto that's enough you can stop now" said Chōjūrō as he broke Naruto concentration.

"But why I almost had it, let me try it one more time I'm sure I can do it" said Naruto

'Don't worry you'll have another chance Naruto, but for now let's head back to camp, I have to tell lady Mei about your progress" said Chojuro as Naruto and Fu stood up and followed him back to camp. Once they got back to came Chojuro headed to Mei's tent as Naruto and Fu headed to the eating area.

After a few minutes Chojuro had entered her tent only to see her reading a few report's from some of the guard's. "Lady Terumi I've come to give you my report" said Chojuro as he looked at Mei.

"Ah yes I forgot about that, I had just gotten a few report's and it slipped my mind, so tell me Chojuro how did it go" asked Mei

"Well I can tell you that Fu has some kind of charka control, she was close to forming the charka around the sword perfectly, I give her a few more days and she'll be able to do it, as for Naruto I think he needs more charka control exercise's , I see that he has a lot of power but no skill what so ever, but he was able to form the charka around the sword somewhat" said Chojuro as he looked at Mei

"Do you think Naruto will be able to form it perfectly in the time frame I told them?" asked Mei

"Probably my lady from what I saw he use's a lot of charka, more than what is usually used, but I do have a theory though" said Chōjūrō.

"And what would that be?" she asked

"Well I was thinking about letting him use his clones as part of his training, since he uses so much charka for his shadow clone technique I thought the best solution would be for him to create a certain number of clones while at the same time he concentrated his charka to the sword" said Chojuro.

'I see very well you can try that, but also have the clone's he makes concentrate their charka to a sword as well, the shadow clone technique wasn't only for recon mission's, and also have Naruto teach it to Fu as well, we need to speed up their training, from what I've read the Mizukage may be planning an attack soon" said Mei as she looked at Chojuro.

"Yes my lady, but if I may ask why did you choose me to train them, I have just completed my own basic training with my own weapon, don't you think it was a bit out of the blue to assign me to train two kid's my age" said Chojuro

"Well in due time Chōjūrō you'll see that their more than just mere kid's such as yourself, but I thrust you'll do fine, besides two kids have a lot of people after them, so they need all the training they can get" Said Mei as her and Chojuro continue to talk

**Meanwhile at Kirigakure**

As Mei and Chojuro we're talking the Mizukage was looking out his window, thinking of his next phase of attack, Yagura knew that Mei would attack soon enough but he wanted to make sure that he had the element of surprise. He also knew that her little rebellion would stand no chance of defeating him since he had full control of over his Biju_. "I wonder when she'll attack, she knows she has no chance of defeating me, she'll be put in her place she has underestimated my strength for the last time"_ thought Yagura as he looked out his window.

After some time as passed a few Hunter-Nin had made them self's know. "Lord-Mizukage we haven't found the Rebellion's central base yet, what are your orders" said one of the Hunter-nin.

"How far has your search gone" asked Yagura as he still looked out his window

"We're still searching my lord we haven't crossed the border just yet my lord, I can tell were close to finding the base" said once the Hunter-nin "also when searching for the base a few Anbu from Konoha had come by they ment no harm and were no allies of the rebellion , they gave us this scroll with instructions to give this to you" said another one of the Hunter-nin as he gave Yagura the scroll the scroll.

After a few seconds Yagura opened the scroll and began to read it, soon Yagura's expression went from clam to a bit surprised as he continue to read the scroll. _"Now this is some interesting news"_ thought Yagura as he then looked at the Hunter-nin "Ok keep your search going we must find the rebellion as soon as possible" said Yagura as the Hunter-nin than all nodded in response and left. After several minutes had passed a strange mysterious figure came from behind the window and entered the Mizukage's office the figure was wearing a black cloak with red cloud's on it, the figure also had a mask with only one hole to see out through. The figure than went up to the Mizukage and took the scroll from him and began to read it. Soon what appeared to be a Sharingan could be seen from the mask.

"Now this is some interesting news" said the Mysterious figure in a clam

**End of chap**

**Ok so I hoped you all liked this chap, also I know that Madara is making a very early apprence but I do have something planned for him, also for the people who asked me how I'm gonna Hinata into the story I still haven't decided if I'm gonna add her when Naruto and Fu are thirteen years old, or after a three year time skip, also I would like to thank once again X009, he has given me a lot of ideas for this story he as also planned for a lot of away further into the story as well so I would like to say thank you. So please review and give me your suggestions or opinion's about the story, it also looks like I'll have to reply by Private Messaging.**

**NaruHinaSakufan1**


	12. The Fierce battle (fixed)

**Chap 11**

**The Fierce battle**

**Author's notes**

**Ok If you liked chap 11 than I'm sure you'll love this chap, I would like to thank X009 for hi help, he actually wrote the battle but I just made a few changes to it, so all credit from the battle scean goes to him, also I know that some f you reader's want an update for Pile of Lemon's please be patient I know it's been three months since the last update I it will be updated soon all I ask is to be a bit patient so please review once your done reading thank you and now please enjoy the newest chap to Betrayal II**

**BEWARE TIME SKIP IN THIS CHAP**

**Two Months Later **

It's been two Months since both Naruto and Fu decided to travel with each other. And decided to join forces with Mei in the Rebellion to stop the Mizukage. During the pass to Months both Naruto and Fu learned how to infuse their Charka into a Sword. Plus Mei even taught Naruto and Fu some fire Jutsu as well. Surprisingly Naruto was able to learn Fire Jutsu pretty quickly it was all thanks' to the Shadow clones Technique. Mei's theory about him using the clones to fasten their training worked perfectly it had worked so well that Naruto taught it to Fu so they both could learn quickly. But sadly with all the training and all the work they had to do to help the rebellion Naruto and fu really didn't get time to know each other. But they promised each other that once the rebellion was over. They would spend some time together and they would get to know the other.

At this moment Naruto, Fu, Mei and Chojuro were at the training area. Mei and Chojuro were watching Naruto and Fu sparing with each other with a charka infuse sword in their hands. Mei couldn't help but to be impressed by their progress. She couldn't believe that the two Kids' that she met two months ago would turn out like this. She also started to think of asking them to join their village once the rebellion was over. But as she was lost in thought Ao had suddenly came running towards them with his Byakugan showing.

"Lady Terumi I have urgent news! The Mizukage has found the base he's headed this way" said Ao as Naruto and the other's had just heard the news.

"You're sure about this, how long do we have before he shows up" asked Mei in a serious voice.

"If I had to take a guess I would say minute's my lady" replied Ao.

"Ao I want you and a few of the Jonin to gather all of the people and protect them as best you can. Be sure that none of Yagura's solders get near them. Also be sure to have all the Medic Nin on alert" said Mei as Ao nodded in response as Mei, Naruto, Fu and Chojuro than ran towards the base.

"Also my lady I noticed something strange with the Mizukage" said Ao as they all ran towards the base." When I noticed the Mizukage and his solders coming I noticed a very strong Genjustu placed on him" said Ao as Mei looked surprised

"You're sure about this?" she asked

"Positive but it was too powerful to break" replied Ao as everyone saw the base in their sight

"Naruto, Fu once we get to the base put on your mask, also I have an idea I'm gonna try and lead Yagura away from the base. I want you both to follow me but make sure your hidden until I give you the signal got that. Chojuro I want you to help Ao with the citizen's make sure that no one gets near them" said Mei as Naruto, Fu and Chojuro nodded in response as they finally arrived to the base minutes later.

Once everyone arrived to the base they saw some of Yagura's solders setting some of the tent's on fire. Mei saw some of the people trying to run towards safety as the solder have tried to burn down the base. Instantly both Ao and Chojuro headed towards the burning base trying to get some of the people to safety as they also took some of the Solders down. Mei then went into the base defeating as many of Yagura's Solder's as possible. But soon a kunai came out of nowhere and went right pass Mei's face. She then turned around to see where it came from but then three more Kunai came out from the tree. Mei dodged them easily.

"Yagura come out from hiding and fight me!" yell Mei as she looked around

"You know it took me awhile to find this base of yours. I have to say that I'm impressed you managed to hide from me for so long" said Yagura as Mei tried to find out where it was coming from.

"They why won't you show yourself, are you scared of fighting me? Why don't you come out and show me how strong you really are" said Mei hoping Yagura would show himself.

"Very well since you sound convincingly about it here I am" said Yagura as Mei then turned around to see Yagura come from behind a tree soon a young man. With messy grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He had a dull expression as usual as he wore a grey undershirt with short mesh sleeves which has a metal plate of a Kirigakure forehead protector sewn onto it over which he also wears a green poncho, a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green indument over his pants. He also wore a pair of brown boots opened on the back, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven hooks with a green flower on the end of the larger hook.** (I don't know how old he was so I'm thinking in his twenty's)**

"Are you gonna surrender Mei? You don't stand a chance against me. It's best you give up now. And if you I'll personally make your death quick and painless" said Yagura

"You haven't won anything Yagura!, so cut the small talk and let's settle this like Ninja" said Mei as he ran towards Yagura Mei than tried to so a side kick but Yagura easily dodged Mei quickly rushed back making sure Yagura didn't try to attack her. But when Mei forward she saw that Yagura was there anymore.

"it's futile to fight me Mei you should just give up" said Yagura as Mei turned her head around but Yagura was too quick for her Yagura than hit Mei's side with his left hand has hard as he could causing her to crash into him bushes.

Yagura then walked towards Mei but surprisingly when he went to see her he noticed that she was gone. Yagura didn't even get the chance to be surprised because Mei they quickly came from the side and did a spin kick which hit Yagura's side. the impact of the kick was so hard that Yagura felt two of his rib's crack instantly as he few several feet away. Mei rushing towards Yagura hoping to get another attack in soon rushed to the side as Yagura than threw a few Kunai Bomb's at her. Soon the impact of kunai bomb's hit the ground causing both Mei and Yagura to get further away from the base

After several more minutes of fighting both Mei and Yagura ended up near a lake. Mei knew the only way to get Yagura away from the base was to take him here. She had no choice but to take this gamble. Since she knew what tailed beast he held he would have somewhat of a vantage. But luckily for her Yagura was too focus on her to realize that they weren't the only two on the battle flied

"I have you say that I'm captivated Mei You led me away so that your subordinates wouldn't get caught in our attacks…admirable. But have you forgotten I am a Jinchuriki I have fast healing ability's as all Biju do. Also have you forgotten that I have the advantage here as well why take me here knowing what tailed beast I have? " said Yagura in a respectful tone as he drew his staff like weapon. Despite his cruel actions, he always acted in a kind, respectful manner.

"Yagura…your reign is over, the terror of the Blood Mist Village ends here." Said Mei before charging while Yagura got into a battle ready stance. He ducks under a kick from and attempts to sweep her legs out from under her with his staff. Mei jumps over the attack and counters with a falling axe kick. Yagura rolls out of the way and stabs at Mei, when she leans to the side as expected, he pulls back attempting to catch her with the hook but Mei ducks, leading to a deadly exchange of martial arts and weapon blows.

"I'm surprised you would face me alone, Mei maybe if you brought Ao or Chojuro with you. You may have stood a chance". Said Yagura as he parried a kick.

"Whoever said I'm alone?" Mei responded with a smirk. Suddenly Yagura's instincts, honed by years of combat alert him to a threat from behind, he turns just in time to see a barrage of kunai and shuriken and spins his staff to deflect as Mei jumps out of the way.

"So, you brought help after all…"said Yagura curiously. As far as he knew there wasn't anyone in the resistance who was powerful enough to help her face him. Unknown to him, the weapons were thrown by shadow clones. Naruto hiding with Fu in the trees at the left end of the clearing, bean running through hand signs.

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet!" heard Yagura as a voice called out "_a child?_" he asked himself as he stabbed his staff into the ground and ran through hand signs as a Dragon of fire speeds towards him.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" The grey haired Jinchuriki shouted before a massive amount of water gushed out of his mouth, forming a wall and blocking the flames and covering part of the clearing with water.

"Lava Release: Melting Apparition!" A broad sheet of lava rises over the wall of water and falls over Yagura, who retrieves his staff and vanishes with a Water Body Flicker. Yagura reappears on the other side of the battlefield and Fu wearing her hunter-nin uniform and mask on charging with a water sword, intent on running him through from behind, only for him to deflect the blow with his staff.

Yagura and Fu exchange a few blows before Yagura catches her sword with the staffs hook and disarm her, he slams the staff into her stomach with one hand as the other he quickly tried to hit Fu's chin , causing her to lose her mask and stagger and Yagura then moves to eviscerate her, only to be blocked by a chakra enhanced kunai from Mei. Fu jumped back and forms another water blade before lunging back into the fray.

"Ah I must say I'm surprised to see the Jinchuriki of the seven tails's here, I heard you escaped from your village. I never thought I see you here. And Mei I'm surprised at you how could you bring one of my kind into this" said Yagura calmly before blocking a downward slash from Fu.

"First of all I didn't escape from my village I ran away, secondly you should know better than to underestimate someone because of their age." The ex-Taki Nin said as she threw her mask on the ground seeing as she didn't need it any more

"True." Yagura replied before pushing her back and spinning his staff to block another volley of Kunai from Naruto's clones. "Then show me what you're capable of." Said Yagura

Fu than makes a cross shaped hand sign. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" and 10 clones of Fu all equipped with water swords appear and charge him. Normally, this would be nothing to Yagura, but with kunai coming from multiple directions now and Mei fighting alongside the clones, he was hard pressed to counter their assault though he still manages to destroy most of the clones. During one attack, Mei jumps back to mid-range and spits a glob of Lava at Yagura which he blocks with his staff, Yagura cursed as it melts the lower half of his weapon and jumped back before he heard a strange noise.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slams the orb of chakra into Yagura's back, who almost immediately falls apart into water. '_Water clone? When did he?_' Naruto asked before the real Yagura rose from a puddle and caught Naruto, placing his ruined weapons hook over his neck.

"Ah you even brung the Kyuubi Jinchuriki into this as well Mei. I must say I didn't expect this you can take off that mask already the Sanbi already told me it was you" said Yagura as Naruto then took off his mask and looked at Yagura

"Do you know that there's a reward for capture Naruto Uzumaki, the leaf village is willing to pay any amount of money to have you back" said Yagura as he looked at Naruto for a moment. "And you as well Fu it seems like Taki and Konoha have teamed up to find the two of you " he said as he then looked at Fu for a few moment's

"We could care less about that. And why would return there any way just so they could treat us like dirt. Hell they didn't even treat us like humans" said Fu as she looked at Yagura

"I agree with you. I lived the same hell as the two of you. I was treated like dirt, spit on and seen as a monster . The villager's called me all sorts of names while I was growing up as well. So when I became the Mizukage I made sure the village knew my pain. I showed them what being a real monster could do" said Yagura as he made sure to keep an eye on both Naruto and Mei

"But why shouldn't a Kage care for the village?. Shouldn't the leader protect everyone in the village?. You had everyone respect and you threw it all away for power. Just seeing how you really are makes you unfit to run a village" said Naruto as he threw a few more kunai at him

Yagura just turned his head slightly as the Kunai passed him" is that all you got? I would have expected better from you." Said Yagura as he looked at Naruto. But when he looked at Naruto he noticed a small smile across his face.

"Didn't Fu tell just you, you shouldn't underestimate us." Naruto grinned. Yagura's eyes widen as he hears the sizzling of explosive notes. The Naruto clone he is holding captive explodes, in seconds Yagura jumps out of the cloud left by the explosion, only slightly singed. Mei spits more lava globs which he dodges but he misses Fu making hand signs.

"Fire Release: Misty Blaze Dance" Fu inhales deeply and blows a large cloud of gas which is ignited by the lava. Yagura's eyes narrow and he grits his teeth as he holds up his arm to shield his face from the flames.

Soon Naruto joins Fu and Mei as the fire starts to dies down but once it does they see that Yagura is nowhere to be found. "Mei, can you tell where he is?" asked Naruto

"No." Mei responded , her brow furrowed as she wishes Ao was with them.

Suddenly they felt the malevolent chakra of a Biju before a strange mist covers the battlefield. "What… is this the Hidden Mist Jutsu?" asked Fu as she looked around

"No…this is…" Mei doesn't finish her statement as the three of them suddenly find themselves alone in darkness.

**With Naruto**

As for Naruto he suddenly found himself in the darken streets of Konoha. He looked around the streets and sees the people of his former village, staring at him with the glares he was all too familiar with. He hears them whisper "Freak.", "Monster." ,"Demon.", "He should just die.", maybe we should just kill him now"

Instantly Naruto tried to escape the hurtful Whispers as he ran but he soon stopped when he saw Kakashi, Sakura, Neji and Iruka. All giving him the same glares just like all the villagers did

"You failed me Naruto. You swore you would bring Sasuke back. You told me it was a promise of a life time. You told me you would never go back on your word. But you failed me Naruto you let Sasuke get away from me. You really are a demon. I wish you'd just die already" said Sakura as Naruto look's in dreadfulness. Naruto tried to back away trying not to hear anymore. But when he turned around there wasn't a street anymore all there was, was darkness. Naruto then turned back around to see the image of Sakura was gone. Now all he saw was Kakashi standing there looking at him.

"I don't know why I even tried helping you Naruto, I should'da just left you at the village of the end, you made so many promise's to people. you let down everyone who put their faith in you. You really are a disappointment" said Kakashi as Naruto then fell on his knees

"No you're lying, I tried to keep my promise, I tied to bring Sasuke back, he was my best friend he was my rival. I didn't want to fail you. I tried my best I really did" said Naruto as he felt like he was gonna cry. Naruto than looked up and saw a different image this time it was Neji looking down on him.

"you swore you would become Hokage. You promised to change the Hyuuga clan. I can't believe I trusted someone like you" said Neji as he looked at Naruto

Soon tears were falling down Naruto's face he knew everything they said was true. He couldn't keep the promises he made. He couldn't save his best from the darkness. He failed Neji. Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto felt as his whole world was about to crumble. It wasn't till Naruto saw a new pair of feet as started to cry. Naruto then looked up to see Iruka looking at him.

"You let us all down, and then you just left, you abandoned everyone who cared about you, who put their faith in you…you are just a demon after all I should've just let the villager's kill you. I don't why I wasted my time with a piece of trash." Said Iruka as Naruto felt the worst pain imaginable

**With Fu**

As for Fu she found herself in a similar situation as Naruto. She found herself back at Takigakure she was walking in the street trying to find her way home. But as she walked many of the Villager's shouted at her calling her name's. "Demon". "Whore". "Monster". "Just die no one want's you here". Soon Fu found herself running trying to escape the hurtful whisper's. but it seem no matter how hard she ran she could still hear the villager's.

After several minute of trying to escape a figure soon stopped Fu in tracks as she saw Shibuki. Standing in front of her "Fu… how could you abandon the village…your duty to its people." Said Shibuki while glaring at the green haired girl.

"Duty? The village treated me like trash my whole life! They took every opportunity to remind me that I wasn't welcome! Why should I be loyal to people who would rather see me dead! They even told me themselves it would've better if I was dead" yelled Fu

"That does matter! You had the duty to protect the village no matter the cost. After everything the village as done for you. How could you leave us for your own selfish reasons" said Shibuki

"Selfish! You call me Selfish. I was forced to become a ninja. I was forced to obey you. No matter what I did you and the village never treated me like I was human. You never cared what happened to me. All you people saw me as was a monster" said Fu as she pointed her finger at Him.

"Yea that's right it's what you are, you were born to be one thing and one thing only. A weapon for our village. Now come back to the and fulfill your purpose " said Shibuki in a demanding voice

"I'll go back when I'm dead" said Fu as she felt like she was going to cry

"You have no choice you demon whore. If you don't come back willingly we'll take you by force and extract the demon from you and put it inside someone else" said Shibuki as soon the people of the village surrounded her. While calling her names

Fu quickly looked around and saw that she was surround. She saw the figures getting closer and closer by every passing second. Fu tried to run but she could. She than fell to her knees as she started to cry for someone to help her. For someone to free her from this hell soon the figures of people started to close in on her. Fu was just about to be covered in darkness until.

"Release!" Mei called out with her hands on Naruto and Fu, disrupting their chakra flow and snapping them out of the Genjustu.

Soon Naruto and fu both snapped out of it. They then both took a look at their surround's and realized that the area was still covered in the dense mist. "What… what kind of illusion was that?" asked Fu still recovering.

"You were both place under a unique illusion of the Sanbi. It's casted when he uses this mist. It draws up you're most Traumatic memories and greatest fears. This is one of the reasons why he was chosen to become the Mizukage. Because of this Unique Genjustu and its effect's it had on a person's mind. It was used to interrogate people. You two be careful even I don't how many time's he can use it" said Mei as she stayed on guard.

"Don't worry about that Mei I can only use this Genjustu a few times a day. But aside from that I want to know why you two Jinchuriki are helping her. She doesn't understand our pain. She doesn't know how it feels to be a Jinchuriki. Why don't you join me and together we can call this miserable world that true pain really is, just think about it you both can show Konoha and Taki the monsters they created. Show them just how it feels to have a real monster on the lose" said Yagura in a malevolent voice.

"Why would we join you? After seeing what you've done no way in hell" said Naruto as he looked around but saw nothing but mist

"He's right what would we? You may be like us, but do you know how it feel's to have something precious, after seeing all the damage you did to the base and all the people you tried to have killed, you're not fit to be a leader" said Fu as Mei looked at them both and smiled.

"Very well I was hoping that someone like the two of you would understand but. I guess talking is useless. But don't say that I didn't you give two a chance" said Yagura as he unleashed big burst of wind causing the Mist to blow way

Soon Mei, Naruto and Fu had to cover their eyes after a few minutes they suddenly opened their eyes as they heard something moving towards then at an incredible speed. The three of dodge in different directions the three of them than noticed what looked like a big crater where they were once standing? After several seconds When the dust cleared they saw Yagura standing in the center of the Crater, cloaked in shroud of bubbling, red chakra in the rough shape of a turtle with a single swishing tail, his canines and nails now long and sharp and his eyes red and lacking pupils. Naruto and Fu create dozens of shadow clones which charge at Yagura as Mei fires globs of lava. Yagura easily dodges the lava and makes short work of the clones, his blows too powerful to defend against.

"_He's Clock it's just like mine, does he actually have full control of his Biju"_ thought Naruto as he watched Yagura attack, a few of the clones would manage to avoid his attacks. Naruto remembered back to his fight with Sasuke, and how his Demon Fox Cloak would extend to catch Sasuke whenever he managed to dodge. Yagura's cloak seemed to lack this ability.

"_It's time I test it out fox you know what do to"_ said Naruto to Kyuubi. As he started to feel his charka changes from his to the Kyuubi's. **"Now remember what I said boy , the more of my power you use the more damage is done to your body" said Kurama **as he gave his charka to his container

"_Don't worry I know" said Naruto _as he remember the conversation he had with Kurama a month ago

_flashback to a month ago_

Naruto was at the training area where he had just gotten done with his sword training for the day, then decided since no one was around at the moment. That it was time he learned how to call on the Kurama's charka he also didn't want Mei or the other's that Naruto had actually become friends with him or that he knew he's true name, he could already see Mei and the other's asking him questions about it _. "Ok fox no one is here at the moment. So tell me already what are you gonna teach me"_ said Naruto as he appeared in front of Kurama in his mind

"**Patient's boy you will learn everything I have to teach you in due time, anyway's for your first lesson we're gonna have a little chat about what my power does for you and how it effect's your body"** said Kurama as he looked at his container

"_Why I don't see the point, I'm normally ok when I use your power, so can't we just skip this lesson and move on to the next one" said Naruto_

"**Listen! Boy the only reason why your body was ok afterword's was because you only used half a tail at the most, but when you fought that stupid Uchiha. You went up to the first tail. And seeing as your body is too small to handle my power your body was paying the price, now shut up and listen for what I'm about to teach you, this will help you out in the long run, plus you won't have to worry about my charka hurting your body. Now pay attention' said Kurama as Naruto have him an annoyed look**

"_Fine but this better be a cool Jutsu or something" said Naruto_

"**Anyway's boy from that last time we spoke I told you I was gonna add a bit more of my charka into your reserve. Now as you already know once you use my charka your sense's are sharper, your faster and stronger, now what I'm gonna teach is how to use that one tailed state without the nasty effect's it has on your body." Said Kyuubi**

"_So there's a way for me to use that from without feeling those burn's" said Naruto remembering the final strike that he and Sasuke at did at the valley of the end_

"**Yes boy there is, you see when you use my power boy, there two things that happened's to you. One is you become more beast like, and you become much stronger than you were before. But having that much power can have some effect's like the burning you felt before you and the Uchiha clashed. Now what I'm about to teach is how to control that form's power. If your able to control it completely you won't have to worry about the burning any longer you understand boy." Said Kurama as he looked at his container.**

"_Yea I understand, but you said other effect's besides the burning, what are some other effect's that it had, from what I remember I was able to use the Rasengan with one hand" said Naruto a bit curiously_.

"**Well that's the only effect the one tailed state has is the burning, but since we're working together, I can suppress that effect so beware. Said Kurama as he continued to explain. "But I'm sure you remember the good effect's it had on you when you were fighting so I don't need to explain that" he said**

"_No I already know what I can do in that form, I remember most of that fight, so now that we got that out of the way can you tell me how I'm supposed to call on that power" said Naruto _as the Kyuubi started explaining how to call on his power

__ _ _ _end of flashback_ _ _ __

As Naruto started to call on Kurama's power Yagura soon noticed that a dark red charka similar to his started to form around Naruto's body, Yagura was a bit surprised at this because from the Intel he had gotta from the leaf village. Naruto should've had this much control of the Kyuubi's charka. After a few more minutes Yagura, Mei and Fu saw Naruto in his one tailed state. Everyone also noticed that his pupils had become slit like a foxes. As for Yagura he was just about to attack when he saw the chakra itself stretched off of Naruto's arm and head right towards him. Yagura then quickly used his tail to try blocking the Kyuubi's charka but it was no use the charka then went in a zig zag motion and soon hit Yagura's side forcing him to fly further into the water.

As for Mei she was surprised to see Naruto in his one tailed form. She didn't even know how much control he had over his Biju's powers. and to see the surprised look on Yagura's face when he got hit with that charka was even more shocking_. "When did he learn to do that, me and Chojuro never taught him that! Was it the Kyuubi?"_ thought Mei as she looked at Naruto for a few second's. before she saw Naruto running all four's towards where Yagura had flown by.

"I must say now this is interesting, It's been awhile since I last fought another Jinchuriki, show me what you can do Naruto Uzumaki!" said Yagura as he waited for Naruto to get a bit closer. Shortly after that Yagura saw his chance as he used his tail to doge an incoming strike from Naruto's arm and quickly form and fist and punched Naruto causing to fly back from the impact. Yagura was just about to charge towards Naruto. But his instinct had kicked in so he jumped back as he saw spitting glod's of lava heading towards him. after quickly dodging the lava Yagura was just about to head towards mei in hopes of finishing her off quickly. But suddenly Yagura heard.

"Fire Release: Flame bullet" said Naruto as he shot two fairly large flame bullet's at Yagura. As for Yagura not expecting him to use a fire technique he only managed to do a few hand sign's

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall" said Yagura as a wall of water surround him Naruto's flame bullet's to disappear. But what Yagura didn't notice that had Naruto shortly used the Fire Release: Fire Flower technique whiched caused one of the three small bullet's that followed the two large one had managed to barley graze him.

"Is this all you can do Uzumaki? You really are a disappointment! I expected a lot better from the Nine tailed Jinchuriki" said Yagura as he removed the water wall technique and quickly charged towards Naruto. But before he got close enough to Naruto Fu had underwent her own transformation into her Initial Jinchuriki form and focused all her charka to her legs and kicked Yagura on the side of his face sending him fly. Further away from them.

_"Dammit I forgot about the Seven tailed Jinchuriki"_ thought Yagura. As Fu and Mei joined Naruto. Soon Fu did a few quick hand sign's.

"Fire Release: Running Fire." Fu called out while Mei then began spits globs of Lava at Yagura as he is surrounded by a ring of Fire

"When are you gonna realize by now it's useless" yelled Yagura as he quickly added his charka to his feet and rushed towards them through the flames, while dodging the lava along the way, however when he exited the ring of Fire, Yagura's Eyes widen as he then saw Naruto forming what looked like a ball of charka onto his right hand.

"Then how's this? Resengan!" said Naruto as he slammed the sphere of chakra, enhanced by the Kyuubi's power, into Yagura's stomach, the chakra cloak holds up against the sphere for but a moment before it meets his skin. Yagura cried out in pain as the Resengan dogged into him for a few moments before he is sent flying across the battlefield trough a few tree's and out of sight.

Soon Mei standing in the center, with Fu on the left and Naruto on her right as for Naruto he had his hand on the ground, all tense and ready to move at a moment's notice, not letting their guard down for a moment.

"You think we got him?" asked Naruto while still in his one tailed form

"I doubt it besides he was only in one tailed state, I'm sure this is just the beginning" replied Fu while still in her initial Jinchuriki state

"No… it's not over…I know Yagura, no chance it's this easy." Said Mei

Almost immediately, they sense a massive amount of chakra and see something rise from the forest. An enormous, turtle like monster with a green spiked shell with three long shrimp like tails, no hind legs and a closed right eye rise from the forest.

"That's…" Fu gasped

"The Sanbi." Naruto said his eyes wide. Mei, who had expected this narrows her eyes, then widens them in horror as the Sanbi opens its mouth and a ball of black chakra forms in front of its mouth.

"That's… a Tailed Beast Ball… we need to get out of the way… now!" said Me as she seemed to almost panic, though she was better off than the two Jinchuriki, they could all feel how powerful that chakra in the orb was and they all turn and flee at maximum speed. They get as far away as possible before the Sanbi fires the orb at the trio.

**with Ao and Chojuro**

Chojuro swung his blade, the Hiramekarei, in an arc, creating a hammer out of the chakra of the sword and sending several enemy ninja flying, just as he was about to go help his comrades, he and everyone else in the area feel a massive wave of sinister chakra before suddenly finding themselves in the shadow of the Sanbi. The loyal Kiri nin are elated, and rebellious ninja horrified, to see Yagura in his fully transformed state, even more so when they see him fire a Tailed Beast Ball. Soon everyone felt a very burst of wind as they saw the tailed beast ball hit the land causing some of the Kiri and rebellion ninja to stand their ground.

"Lady Terumi!" Chojuro shouted, prepared to rush over and either aid or avenge their leader.

"Chojuro! Where are you going?" Ao asked as he appeared next to him.

"We have to help Lady Terumi and the other's." said Chojuro

"She ordered us to stay here and help our comrades, besides she has Naruto and Fu with her, I'm sure they were able to doge the blast" said Ao as he looked at Chojuro

" But…" he relied

"I can still fell her chakra and that of the Jinchuriki's, I was right they too have made it out of the blast. Now Have faith in our leader. Now stop letting yourself get distracted. Be a man! Our allies need you!" said Ao

"Ri..right." replied Chojuro as he and Ao went back to fighting Yagura's solders

**_ _ _ _back with Naruto, Mei and Fu_ _ _ _**

Just outside of the path of destruction carved by the attack, Naruto now in his Initial Jinchuriki from, because he used most of Kurama's charka trying to doge the blast, and as for Fu she managed to stay in her Initial form and as for Mei she had managed to dodged the blast as well, she was now hiding somewhere in the rubble. But while she stayed hidden she tried to make a plan. As for Naruto and Fu they were in awe of the power they had just witnessed. This was the first time they had seen the devastation the Biju were truly capable of.

"What…what was that? I've never seen anything like it before! Is that what we'll be able to do once we fully gain control over our Biju" said Fu as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm not sure myself, that was the first time I've seen that, I didn't even know the tailed beast had that kind of technique" replied Naruto wondering what kind of damaged he could do if he learned that technique.

After a few minutes they heard some rock's being moved out the way. Soon Mei came out of a small hole with a few starches on her. "that is the Tailed beast ball, that attack is the Ultimate attack of the Biju, we have to make sure he doesn't use another one of those, if he does he'll completely destroy the area, and us along with it" said Mei as she went towards Naruto and Fu. And continued to explain the Tailed beast ball. "it's a sphere of the Biju's chakra compressed in the Biju's mouth and fired at the enemy." Said Mei as she felt like she was almost out of charka

After a few minutes Naruto looked up and saw how big the Sanbi really was. Naruto knew there was only one thing that could defeat something that big. So Naruto Bit his finger and made a quick hand sign. Both Mei and Fu then looked at Naruto for a moment with a surprised looked on their faces.

"What are you doing!" said Mei

"We need something that's just as big as he is, so I'm gonna summon the chef toad, and ask him for help, at this point it's our only shot, we can't take him on when he's in that form" said Naruto as both Mei and Fu nodded in response.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out as he slammed his palm to the ground. Unfortunately, or fortunately, time would tell, Naruto didn't account for his current form in the initial state or for the fact that his deal with Kurama had strengthened his chakra, so he actually overshot the amount necessary to summon Gamabunta and got two other, much smaller toads instead. Plus it turned Naruto back into his human from.

As the smoke caused by the cleared, a pair of small, elderly toads, a male and a female, as the three ninja look down in shock and disbelief.

"Huh? Where the hell are we" said the Male toad as he looked around and soon looked up and saw the Figure of the Sanbi. "Ma I think we were called in for battle against a Biju" said the male toad

"What! Who would be dumb enough to summon the two of us, I swear Jiraiya-boy better not have, I wasn't even done making dinner!" said the Female toad

"Oh, don't be that way Ma, they must have a good reason." The male replied

"I'll say" replied the female toad

"Hang on!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to believe that he screwed up again. "What the hell! I try to summon the boss toad and get a grandpa and grandma!" said Naruto as the two toad's turned around and looked at Naruto

"Ah it must've been you who summoned us, you must be Jiraiya-boy's pupil then?" said the male toad. _"That boy looks like the Frouth Hokage with he was a youngling, must be his son"_ he thought

"Boy"? Why do you call Jiraiya of the Sannin 'boy'?" asked Fu in a surprised voice

"Because compared to his he's still a boy, and we're the one who training him in the sage art's" said the female toad

"Huh?" asked Naruto

"We're the head hermit toad's, and you there boy you used too much charka to summon Gamabuta, what has that pervert been teaching you" said the male toad. As both Mei and Fu looked at Naruto for a bit then at the two toad's

"Wait! Did you just called one of the strongest Ninja in the world a pervert?" said Mei surprised to hear that the strongest of the sannin was actually a pervert.

"look the preve-sage isn't with me right now, and Your saying you two are above the boss toad?" asked Naruto as his sentiments shared by Fu and Mei.

"We'll save the introductions for later. For now, call me Shima and Pa here Fukasaku." The now named Shima said.

"Ok… so…what do suggest old toads?" Naruto asked before being whacked by Shima.

"Respect your elders!" said Shima as Naruto rubbed the big lump on his head.

"Calm down Ma. Anyway, kiddo, that goes without saying you'll need something big. I'd say your best bet is collaboration jutsu." Said Fukasaku

"Collaboration jutsu?" asked Fu coarsely

"yes it's when Combining two different types of jutsu to enhance the effect" Mei explained. "Like combining your fire jutsu with wind jutsu, that would increase the power and intensify of the flames" said Shima.

"And you're lucky you summoned us boy, we're good at using wind jutsu." Said Fukasaku.

"Let's give it a try" said Naruto as he felt that he didn't have that much charka left. Soon him and Fu made the same hand sign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" they both said in usion as they both made about 50 clone's each. Instantly all 100 clones charged at Yagura. Fu clones had each made a water sword while Naruto's made the Resengan. Soon Yagura could feel as all the clone's jumped on his body and started to attack him.

"**When are you gonna realize that it's pointless?, you cannot defeat me!" said Yagura **as he concentrated some of his charka for a few seconds before launched two power blasts of water, soon almost half of the clones got destroyed instantly, but what Yagura didn't notice was that some of the clones had actually managed to penetrate his Biju's armor. After a few minutes the real Naruto and Fu along with Mei and the two elder toad's had reentered the battle.

Mei then quickly used her Lava release: Melting apparition and launched another sheet of lava into the air from the Yagura's left side, but Yagura easily it blew away with water. While the toads prepared their own techniques.

"Fire Release: Toad Flame Bullet!" The two elder toads called out as Fukasaku used Toad Oil Bullet and Shima used Sage Art: Fire Release Stream. Creating a powerful conflagration on the Yagura's right side, unable to defend in time, he roars in pain as he is covered in the powerful flame and flails his arm in their direction, and the toads jump high to dodge. Using this opening, then the last of the Naruto clones slam a few Resengan's into Yagura's face, one in it's right eye, causing it to cry out in pain again while the real.

"We can't defeat him like this! We need something bigger and way more powerful! Or something to at least distract him" said Shima as Naruto, Mei and Fu slightly agreed with her.

Soon Fu had noticed that the Sanbi's right eye was closed and that his armor was slight penetrated. There she then came up with an idea. "Naruto I have an idea, make a few clones and follow my lead" said Fu as she looked at Naruto for a moment as he then nodded his head in agreement. Naruto and Fu than ran towards the Sanbi and made the cross shaped hand sign once again.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" they both said as they both made about 20 clones each. Soon the clones had all ran in pair's as they jumped on the Sanbi's armor. Soon the clones and the original Naruto and Fu took out a Kunai bomb out of their pouches. They ran to the part where the armor was cracked and they threw the Kunai bomb on it. Yagura then cried in pain as he felt some of his armor come off and leaving him defense. But just as Yagura was about it do another tailed beast ball. He then saw the original Naruto and Fu in front of his face. He quickly noticed that they both had a kunai bomb in their hand. But before he could react both Naruto and Fu threw the Kunai bomb at his other eye causing Yagura immense pain as Naruto and Fu jumped off and joined Mei and the two elder toads.

"Now! Let's finish this in one move while he's injured, this is our first and only chance we have of defeating him" said Mei as she Naruto, Fu had concentrated the last of their charka for one final attack. As Fukasaku and Shima gathered their charka as well.

"Toad Oil Bullet!" yelled Shima

"Fir Release: Misty Blaze Dance!" shouted Fu

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet!" Called out Naruto

"Lava Release: Lava Stream!" cried Mei

"Sage Art: Wind release Stream!" bellowed Fukasaku

Soon the gas and oil way more oil that was used previously had ignited by the fire, further heated by the lave and it's attacking force was soon heated even more by the wind, soon resulted into an inferno a thousand time's greater in temperature. had went towards Yagura in full Biju mode, Yagura had just recovered enough to see the massive inferno headed towards him. Yagura then opened both of his eyes as he then felt the burning heat of the flames cover him from top to bottom.

"_What! No! how can this be! Me defeated by, an old women , two old toads and two Jinchuriki, who don't even have full control of their Biju, this cant he happening" thought Yagura _as his Biju body continued to burn. After only a few second's Yagura's entire body had been consume by the massive attack.

After several minutes the three ninja and two sages, Naruto, Mei and Fu looked completely exhausted, as they looked and saw Yagura in the form of the Sanbi screaming in agony within the inferno. Flailing his arms and tails until his screams grew quiet and his form disappeared within the flames. Soon everyone saw Yagura in his Biju getting smaller and smaller by each passing second. So Naruto and the other's quickly rushed towards Yagura in hope's he was defeated.

After only a few minutes Naruto and the other's could see the image of Yagura on the ground laying on his stomach with his head on the side, but just as they were about to get closer. Three kunai suddenly came out of nowhere and stopped everyone in their track's.

"What the hell!, who's there?" shouted Naruto as everyone looked around the area.

"I must say Naruto Uzumaki or shall I say Naruto Namikaze, you are an interesting one" said a dark mysterious voice as it echoed through the area.

"Show yourself you coward!" said Fu as she tried to make a water sword, but failed because she was almost completely out of charka.

"Come out so we can see you' said Mei hoping she had enough strength to fight another opponent.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight, I was just watching the fight, and thought I say a few words" said the Voice as Naruto and the other's looked around.

"Now as I was saying, you really are an interesting one Naruto, for you to hold your self against the three tailed beast, plus seeing you have some control over the Kyuubi, I can't wait to see what else you're capable of" said the Voice in a clam manner.

"Then why don't you come out from hiding and I can show you what I'm capable of" said Naruto hoping the person would come out of hiding.

"Very well, as a reward for your match, I will come out" said the Voice as a dark figure came out from behind a tree and took a few steps forward so he could be seen. Soon a figure of a man wearing the Akatsuki coat with a orange spiral mask on with only one hole on the right side of it with short black spiked hair.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's talk shall we" said the figure.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" asked Naruto

"My name isn't important at the moment, and I just told you I wanted to talk" said the figure

"What about?" he replied

"Well I must say you really are living up to your father's exceptions, I myself fought him a few year's back, and seeing his son the hero of the leaf village, or shall I say former hero of the leaf village, thrown out like a piece of trash, Konoha really is run by a couple of fool's these day's wouldn't you agree" said the Figure.

"Like I really care what they think, I fail one mission and soon all hell break's lose, and I get thrown out for it. So yea I agree it's run by fool's" replied Naruto

"But why are you here? And what do you want?" asked Naruto again.

"I just wanted to see you for myself really, and also I won't let you take the Mizukage's body back, he's got something I need first" said the Figure.

"So you're here to stop us? What makes you think we will!" said Mei as she looked at the figure.

"you three just fought the three tailed beast, so I'm assuming your almost out of charka, plus your all exhausted, so I see you three having little to no chance of stopping me" said the Figure as he turned his head and looked at Naruto for a moment.

"Naruto I expect to hear some great things about you, I will meet you again soon, I want to see what the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki can really do" said the figure as Naruto looked a bit shocked at what he said but what Naruto didn't notice was how shocked Mei was when she heard those names.

_"Did he really just say that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki? Is that what Naruto didn't want to tell me back then?"_ thought Mei as he took a quick glance at Naruto it was then that she could see the uncanny resemblance between the two.

Soon the figured went towards Yagura's body and was about to pick him up and leave, but the moment it was touched the body turned into ashes. Naruto and the other's then looked at the figure as he then stood up and looked at the three once again.

"Now this isn't what I was expecting" said the Figure. "Remember what I said Naruto we'll meet again" said the Figure as he then disappeared.

"_Who was he? And how did he know who my parents were?, the only one's that I know, who know that are kakashi-sensei and the preve sage_" thought Naruto as he began to wonder. But soon Naruto's thought were interrupted by Ao's Voice.

"Hey is everyone ok?" said Ao as he and Chojuro ran towards them.

"We're fine Ao and Chojuro, we're all just a bit exhausted and almost out of charka, but get a few medic Nin over here, and go tell everybody that Yagura is dead and the land of the bloody mist has finally ended" said Mei as Naruto and Fu looked at them for a moment before passing out.

"Ao! Hurry and get the medic Nin Now!, they've must've used way too much charka" said Mei as she fell to her knees. _"Dammit I didn't fully recover from that last attack" thought Mei_ as she was now feeling immense pain all over her body.

"Lady terumi!" said both Ao and Chojuro as some medic Nin finally showed up and had quickly taken Naruto and the other's as for Fukasaku and Shima they decide to leave seeing as Naruto was passed out on the ground.

**_ _ _ _End of Chap_ _ _ _**

**Now I have to say that this is the longest chap so far on this story. I hope you all liked it, I would like to thank X009 with his help on the battle, I would also like to tell you reader's that in the next chap I may have to start putting up a Encyclopedia because both Naruto and Fu are gonna get a few new thing's and I'm sure you would all like to read the info about it. So the next chap will be out soon enough, and as for my other stories all I got to say is the new chap is almost done, so a few more days or maybe even sooner. So please review and tell me what you thought about the chap and story so far thanks!**

** NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Ok I hoped you all like the changes I had made for this chap, I had thought that Mei finding out about Naruto's parent's should be a bit more surprising so I hope you all enjoyed reading it again! **


	13. A New destination (fixed)

**Chapter 12**

**A New destination**

**Author's notes**

Hey everyone here is chap 12 of Betrayal II I hope you all like it. Any way's as I said in the last chap I would have to start putting up an Encyclopedia seeing as both Naruto and Fu and much later in the story Hinata will be getting some special weapon's, armor and etc. so at the end of some chap there will be some info at the end about what the ability's and weakness they have, also I would like to thank X009 he looked up the research and help me deiced on that type of weapon Naruto and Fu get, also I have a new poll up, so if you can, please vote on it . So I hope you enjoy the chap please review and tell me your suggestions or opinions about the story enjoy!

**5 days later**

It's been five days since the hazardous battle between Yagura the container of the three tailed beast and also formerly known as the Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure had been defeated. After the battle both Ao and Chojuru had taken the three to the healing quarters of their central base but only after two days Mei had woken up and immediately talked to the council seeing as the Mizukage was now dead. After only two more Days it was decided that she would be the fifth Mizukage. Shortly after that Mei made sure that both Naruto and Fu be taken to the hospital from proper treatment since they both suffered more injuries and had used too much charka during the battle. Mei had ordered Chojuru to stay with them and to watch over them as they rested seeing as they were both Jinchurriki she didn't want anyone to disturb them as they rested so she made sure he told her when they had woken up. After another whole day had passed Chojuru was standing up and looking out the window wondering if his two friend were gonna wake up anytime soon. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind he then heard two voice's groan. He then turned around and saw both Naruto and Fu sitting up and looking around.

"Where are we? And what happened?" said Naruto as he looked to his right and saw Fu sitting forward.

"I don't know last thing I remember is beating that good for nothing Yagura." replied Fu as she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, Fu your awake it's about time." said Chojuru as he came forward.

"Chojuru! Where are we and what happened to Mei is she alright? What happened after the battle? I don't remember anything." asked Naruto as he and Fu looked at him.

"Don't worry Lady Mei uh…I mean Mizukage-Sama is fine. She woke up three days ago, she made sure you and Fu were taken to the hospital for proper treatment. You both sustained heavy charka loss and injuries. She had me stay here until you both woke up so how are you both feeling?" asked Chojuru as he looked at them both.

"I'm ok I guess but you said Mizukage, Mei was appointed the new one?" asked Naruto as he and Fu had just realized what Chojuru had said.

"Yes after she woke up she immediately went to the Council and was made the Fifth Mizukage, she has been quite worried about the both of you. She'll be happy to know that you both made a great recovery. I took the liberty of bringing you two some clothes, seeing as your other outfits were damaged during the battle." said Chojuru as he then took off his pack back and took out two pairs of clothes and two black folded cloaks and handed it to them. "I'll step out for a moment and let the two of you change, after that I'll take you to the Mizukage's office." said Chojuru as he then opened the door and stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Once Chojuru stepped out both Naruto and Fu got up and started to change, Naruto being the gentlemen he was put the curtain between them so Fu could have her privacy. After that Naruto and Fu started changing. But what they didn't know was that their tailed beast decided to have a bit of fun with them. "So girl, don't you think you should move the curtain and show the boy your wonderful body, I mean the two of you will be traveling together. You're gonna have to get used to seeing the other naked why not start now."said Choumei as instantly a huge blush went across Fu's face.

"_What! I can't do that! I don't want him thinking I'm a perv, besides he was the one who put the curtain between us."_said Fu as was putting on her clothes.

**"He was just being a gentlemen about it, come on I know what you're thinking you want to see him with nothing on, and that blush of yours if just confirming it, so why don't you just "accidentally" move the curtain and tell him you thought he was done. I know you want to see it so why not take the chance."said Choumei hoping her container would do it.**

"_But what if he thinks I'm a perv or something. I don't want him think that after everything that's happened."_ said Fu as she then finished getting dressed. After that Fu then grabbed the curtain as she was still debating about moving it.

"Come on just do it besides, I think Kurama is telling him the same thing. You don't know this but Kurama wasn't only just the world's most powerful demon. He also has a very perverted side to him and believe me the Kurama wont let's this opportunity pass him." said Choumei as she spoke from Fu's mind.

As for Naruto Choumei was spot on Kurama was telling him to do the something. Naruto had the nosebleed to prove it. **"Come on boy just take a peek, I know you want to I mean the two of you are traveling together and are bound to see each other nude. You aren't telling me that you don't want to at least take a peek."said Kurama as Naruto started to put his clothes on.**

"_I said no! Besides I'm not a perv like you and the Pervy Sage, besides what if she's like Sakura and punches me out or something. And what if she hates me for it I don't want her thinking that I'm a perv."_said Naruto as he started to put his pants on

**"Boy just listen to yourself be a man and just take a small peek at her, you don't know when another chance will show up, in my personal opinion I say she's close to a small C size there's no telling how big they'll be when she's older."said Kurama** as he gave Naruto a mental image of it instantly causing Naruto to have a nose bleed.

"_I said no and that's final. When did you turn into such a perv? You know what your new name is gonna be Ero-Kitsune."_said Naruto as he quickly wiped the blood off his nose and quickly finished getting soon as he was done the curtain between them was quickly moved to the side there he saw Fu wearing a black cloak similar to the one he was wearing. Along with a white tang top with what looked like a short fishnet shirt underneath along with short white skirt with some fishnet stocking on her leg's as Naruto looked at her he couldn't help but get a small blush on his face.

As for Fu she saw Naruto wearing a black cloak that was just his size along with a muscle shirt with some black and white pants and black shoes. Once Fu saw how Naruto looked in his new clothes she couldn't help but blush even more at the site. "Wow Naruto-Sama you look great." said Fu in a soft voice. _"Damn he looks hot."_ said Fu in her mind.

**"Ha look at that! You're about to have your first nosebleed! But I must say all the training he's been doing is starting to pay off." said Choumei.**

"Um thanks but Fu you can just call me Naruto you don't have to add Sama and so do you I mean those clothes really suit you." said Naruto as he looked at her_. "Wow she really is pretty in those clothes."_ he thought as he continued to look at her.

**"I still say you should've taken a peek at least."said Kurama in an annoyed voice**.

After that Naruto and Fu headed to the door and went out to see Chojuru waiting for them.

"Are you two ready?" he asked as they nodded in response and headed out of the hospital and to the Mizukage's office. But as they headed there both Naruto and Fu couldn't help but see that some of the villagers smiling at them some of went up to them and wanted to shake their hand and thanked them for their help. Naruto even had some of the young girl's giving him a few winks as he passed by. Fu was also getting some attention from some of the boy's as well as they both walked. They were a bit confused to as why though.

"Hey Chojuru why is everyone thanking us and looking at us?" asked Naruto.

"It's because the two of you are hero's here. After Lady Mei woke up and spoke to the council she told all the villagers that if it wasn't for the two of you. She wouldn't have been able to beat Yagura and the village would have been in war forever. She also told them about you two being a Jinchurriki at first they were a bit hesitant about it. But they accepted the two of you for who you are and not what you contain." said Chojuru as they continued walking.

"You mean they really accept us just like that? They didn't think we'd be like Yagura." asked Fu as they walked.

"I'm not gonna lie to you two they were at first. But Lady Mei had told the villager's that the two of you were the true saviors of the village. So don't be surprised if more people come to you." said Chojuru as they continued to walk. After several of minutes of trying to circumvent the villager's they had finally made it to the Mizukage's manor. Once inside they went upstairs and entered the office. Once inside they saw Mei sitting at her desk with a stack of paper's on the side and Ao holding what looked like a couple of swords inside their sheaths. "Ah, I'm glad to see that the two of you made a full recovery. Did you two get a chance to see your adoring fans?" asked Mei as she looked at them.

"Yea we did, I also see that they already got you doing the paperwork as well huh Mei or should I say Mizukage-Sama." said Naruto as he looked at the huge stack of papers next to her.

"Please Naruto you and Fu don't have to be so formal you can just call me Mei, that aside I'm assuming the two of you are ready to leave." said Mei as Naruto and Fu looked at her.

"Well the deal was that if he helped you with the rebellion, you would give us some training and the 10 million ryo for Zabuza's sword. So seeing as our business is done it is time that Fu and I leave. So if you could give us the money for some supplies that would be great." said Naruto as Fu nodded in agreement.

"I figured as much seeing as the people have already started making rumor's about the two of you. It's only a matter of time that Konoha and Taki get wind of it. But before end our original contract I would like to speak to the both of you about a possible long term stay here." said Mei as both Naruto and Fu looked a bit surprised at what she said.

"Why would you want us to stay here for? Is it because were Jinchurriki?" asked Fu as she looked at Mei

Mei, Ao and Chojuru weren't surprised at what Fu had said they knew that having them stay at the village would mean the village would have a more powerful advantage against other villages. "No, it's not because of that." Said Mei as she waved a hand dismissively. "The two of you are free to leave whenever you want. But the reason why I asked was because seeing as the people accept you. As well as the Ninja here have great respect for the two of you. I as well as Ao and Chojuru thought that you two could start over and have a new life here in Kirigakure." said Mei in a clam voice.

Naruto and Fu then looked at each other for a moment before they answered. "Mei as lovely as the offer is. The truth is we can't. We have to continue traveling it's not that we didn't have a great time here. It's just we've decided that we want to make a name for ourselves to show both Konoha and Taki that we've become strong without their help." said Naruto in a determined voice.

"And besides from what you said the people have already made rumors about us. It's only a matter of time till both Konoha and Taki come here. And they won't just leave quietly so you have to understand that as much as we would like to stay, we just can't." said Fu

"But wouldn't it be safer for the two of you to stay here? Konoha and Taki have no authority here, we could make sure they couldn't get to you" said Ao

"It's not just them that we're worried about it's also about that guy we met after the battle." said Naruto as Mei looked a bit surprised.

"I don't know who he was but he knew who I was. The only people who know that secret were my sensei, Granny, and the Pervy Sage." Said Naruto as Ao and Chojuru wanted to know more about this secret, but Mei had already heard the masked man said about Naruto and she didn't want to mention to him just yet.

"And judging what from he was wearing he's in the Akatsuki. An evil organization that's after our tailed beasts. There's no telling what they'll do get them. So you see why we have to leave we don't want our enemies to cause any damage to the village." said Naruto.

"I've actually heard a bit about this Akatsuki, they're mercenaries that will do pretty much anything if the price is right. The only possible member that I could think of is Kisame. Do you have any information about them Naruto?" asked Mei.

"Nope I just know that their after our tailed beast for some reason." said Naruto as he lied to her." So is there anything else you want to know before we leave." asked Naruto as he looked at Mei.

"Well I did suspect that you would want to leave. So here you go, here's the money for Zabuza's sword and a little extra for everything you've done for us. And as for supplies I've already informed both the weapon shops and food market's they have offered you supplies free of charge. So don't worry about paying." said Mei as he took out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Also I have a gift for the both of you as well, it's another way of saying thank you for everything you've done." said Mei as Ao then handed Naruto a shafted sword and then handed Fu two swords.

"Now what I've given you both are two very special swords" said Mei as Naruto and Fu looked at their new weapons." I was planning on giving you them once you were done with your sword training. But Yagura had screwed up that plan. That aside Naruto I've given you a katana called the Raikurai (meaning thunderbolt, bolt of lightning) it's a special sword that you can use for Lighting base attacks. The Raikurai can also absorb any lightning attack; you can also use your enemy's lighting attack against them. But given its name it also as a few other ability's as well." said Mei as she looked at Naruto.

"But I don't get it I don't have a lighting affinity. So what's the point of me having this?" asked Naruto.

"Well this sword actually gives you the lighting affinity, you see Naruto that sword was a potential legendary sword. The only reason why it wasn't was because of its charka usage. Seeing as you have a ton's more charka then most other's I saw that it was most fitting for you, also beware if you use too much charka at once the sword will drain you down to zero. So keep that in mind." said Mei as Naruto nodded.

"As for you Fu I've given you two Uchigatana's seeing as their somewhat brother's. The first is called the Kyoufuu (strong wind), now for this sword it gives you the wind affinity just like Naruto's Raikurai gives him the lighting Affinity, now with this you'll be able to help Naruto with wind based Jutsu, you'll also be able to control the wind as well thus making either small or large gusts of wind. Now just like Naruto's Raikurai the charka usage is about the same so be sure not to waste your charka." said Mei as Fu made sure to listen to every word she said. "And as for its brother it's called Rekka (Raging Fire) now with this sword you can use your Kyoufuu to make your flames stronger and wider you can also contain the fire inside the sword and use it to attack your enemy's. Plus you can absorb your enemy's fire based attack's and use their own power against them." said Mei as she finally finished explaining the weapon's.

"Wow thanks Mei these are so cool. I can't wait to use them." said Fu in an excited voice

"I'm glad you like them. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Just in case you don't want to use your element, you can just concentrate your charka into them, making the sword stronger and sharper. Remember what we taught you, use as little charka as you can when infusing your charka into them, just because you have Bijuu inside you doesn't mean you can go crazy when using your charka got it." said Mei as she looked at the two Jinchurriki.

"Yeah we understand." they both said.

"Also here is an enhanced storage scroll. Normally a storage scroll can contain medium sized objects. But with this one you'll be able to put larger object inside of It." said Mei as she handed Fu the scroll.

"Thanks for everything Mei, I know you'll make a great Mizukage, we'll be sure to come and visit." said Naruto as Fu nodded in agreement and two were just about to turn around and head.

"Hold on Naruto before you do there is something I was planning on telling you sooner. But after everything that had happened I had almost forgotten. Anyways have you ever heard of a village called Uzushiogakure?" said Mei as Ao and Chojuru gave Mei a surprised look

"Mei-Sama, are you sure you want to tell him this. I know he helped us bu-"was all Ao could say as Mei gave him a serious look.

"Uzushiogakure? Never heard of it why?" replied Naruto as Mei had a surprised look on her face. How could this boy not have heard of Uzushio before? Considering what his last name is Mei wondered how Naruto wouldn't have known about it.

"Naruto before I go any further into the decision, I think I should tell you that I heard what that masked man had said and you were right I was surprised at the least, but is it alright if Ao and Chojuru know about it as well?" said Mei as both Naruto and Fu looked a bit surprised.

Naruto only took a deep breath before he answer "I was really hoping that you didn't hear him but I can't do anything about it I suppose but only if they swear to never tell a soul." said Naruto in a serious voice. As both Ao and Chojuru both nodded a moment later.

What exactly do you know about your Parents? Other than the fact that your father is Minato Namikaze A.K.A the Fourth Hokage" said Mei as both Ao and Chojuru looked completely shocked.

"I've heard the stories about him he's my role model after, I know nothing of my Mother just her name Kushina Uzumaki" said Naruto in a low voice

"You should know that most people don't know is that his wife, your mother was from the infamous Uzumaki clan that was in Uzushio. And seeing as your probably the last of your clan I think you should know where it's located." said Mei as she looked at Naruto for a moment as she then opened up a drawer and took out a map. And put it on her desk.

"Ok seeing as your heading towards the Hot Spring village, the ruins aren't be too far out of your way." said Mei as she pointed to the an island off the coast of the Lands of Fire and Hot Water on the map. "I'm not sure where it's exactly located but it is somewhere on this island, the now deserted Land of Whirlpools." said Mei.

"But if you already somewhat know where it's located, why hasn't anyone raided it for its stuff?" asked Naruto.

"The problem is there are a few whirlpools blocking the way. You see in the second Great War both Iwa and Kumo both went to war with Uzushio causing its dissertation. But what happened was that so much of the foundation got damaged that cause the whirlpool's to get bigger and stronger. So strong that not even a Kage could get through to them so if you're able to get through the whirlpools you'll be the first ones to see the old ruins." said Mei as she looked at Naruto and Fu.

"Not that we're not grateful for you telling us this Mei. But what exactly do you get out of this? Even if we're able to get through the whirlpool's, what do you get out of it?" asked Fu not wanting to go through all the trouble so just they could get their hands on an old village's treasures.

"Absolutely nothing Fu. You see if Naruto was able to get his hands on Uzushio's famous Jutsu. He'll be able to use them against his enemy's. I know for a fact that some of Uzushio's Jutsu were very strong, so strong in fact that just about every elemental country would do just about anything to have them. And what better way to make a name for yourselves than to know famous Jutsu?" said Mei hoping that right there would give Naruto the push he needed to find the old ruins.

"Hell yeah that would work! I can't wait to find the old ruins! Thanks Mei we'll be sure to come back and show you what we found." said Naruto as Mei folded the Map and handed it to Naruto.

"Just be safe you two. And to make sure you stay safe I put a messenger bird inside the scroll. So just in case you need some information or just in case we hear something about Konoha and Taki. We'll be able to send you messages." said Mei as Naruto and Fu then bowed for a moment and headed towards the door and opened it. They then exited and walked towards the closest weapon and food market and began to gather their supplies.

After about two hours Naruto and Fu had gathered their supplies and also had spoken to a few of the villagers who had thanked them for everything they did for them. They then headed to the gate and waved goodbye to the villager's as they headed to their new destination.

**_ _ _ _End of chap 13_ _ _ _**

Ok I hoped you all like the latest chap to betrayal II but before I start the Encyclopedia I wanted to tell all you reader's that I have a new poll out. So if you could please go to it and vote I would a appreciate it. So without further ado, welcome to the first installment of the Betrayal II Encyclopedia. Now in this Encyclopedia you will learn about new weapons, abilities, armor and etc. so just in case you get confused about anything about their weapons and stuff please look at the Encyclopedia.

**Installment 1- weapons**

**Naruto's weapon**

**Weapon of choice- a katana named Raikurai**

**Meaning – thunderbolt, bolt of lightning**

Abilities – able to absorb all lightning attacks. The sword isn't only able to just absorb the attack. But is also able to use the opponent's attack against them. It also allows the welder to gain Lightning affinity. It can also allow the welder to control lightning that either the opponent or just a plan lighting storm. The sword can also take the Lightning and contain it making the sword both stronger and sharper. It also does the same when the welder decides to just use their charka.

Weakness- because of its charka usage the welder must make sure that they. Keep track of how much charka their using. Because if not careful the sword could drain the welder of all of their charka. Thus bringing it to zero. And because many people couldn't handle the chakra usage it took the lives of a few of its welder's.

**Fu's weapon**

**Weapon of choice two Uchigatana's one called Kyoufuu and Rekka**

**Meaning (strong wind) (Raging Fire)**

Ability's – the Kyoufuu is able to give the welder the Wind affinity, the welder will be able to use the wind to create large gusts of wind and will be able to all forms of Wind jutsu. The Kyoufuu is also able to harness the power of the wind and use it to cut down any type of earth defense. As for the Rekka it is the Kyoufuu brother in a way. It gives the welder the fire affinity but seeing as Fu already has the fire Affinity the sword gives her an extra boost of fire power. So when Fu uses a fire type jutsu her Jutsu will be stronger than before. The welder can also absorb both fire attack's the Rekka is able to control most fire type attack's. The welder can also form large waves of fire to defend them self. And in a worst case scenario the welder can combine both swords' causing the fire attack to be even stronger.

Weakness- both sword's use a ton of charka. So Fu has to make sure that she doesn't waste her charka as she uses both swords. They take the same amount of charka that Naruto's Raikurai uses. Fu also has to make sure she's uses as little charka as possible when only infusing her charka into the sword. Seeing as it take a lot for its fire and wind ability's. Fu has to be more of a hand to hand combat fighter.

Ok I hope the first installment of the Betrayal II Encyclopedia was ok. If any of you readers have any questions about the weapons please either message me or send a review. And just in case you forget please vote on my new poll. I would also like to thank X009 for his help on the research that he did on the weapons. I'll try to update sooner. As well for my other stories such as Pile of Lemon's and Tayuya's and Hinata's Enslavement I have already finished writing them. Just waiting for Slicerness and the Konoha booze hound to finish beta-ing them. Bye for now!

**NaruHinaSakuFan1**


	14. The Search Begins and first Kiss (fixed)

**Chapter 14**

**The Search Begins and first Kiss**

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto in any way possible

Wow I see that a lot of you reader's liked the last chapter. And I'm sorry if I had confused any of you on Naruto's Katana. I had gotten a few messages asking about it so to clarify it Naruto's Katana can take any lightning or Thunder based Attack's. So pretty much if Naruto's opponent uses those kinds of techniques Naruto can use it against them. Also I still have my new poll up so please vote on it. So please enjoy the newest chap of Betrayal II.

**_ _ _ _2 days later at the Konoha conference room_ _ _ _**

It's been two day's since Naruto and Fu had left Mizukage and are now heading to find the Uzushio's ruin. But since their suspicious about the Villagers making rumors were correct. After only a few Day's both Konoha and Taki had gotten wind of the rumors and had soon started their first meet since the day Naruto had escaped the village. As for Tsunade she was getting quite frustrated at this point at first she was quite happy to hear that Naruto had helped Kirigakure with the civil war. She didn't think that a loud mouth hot-headed little Genin like Naruto could've done anything. But judging from the many rumors it wasn't only Naruto that had helped Kirigakure but it was also the Taki's Jinchurriki as well that had helped. Now Tsunade was sitting down in the conference room listening to the rambling of one of the council member's. "We should immediately send a team to Kirigakure. They have to know where both the nine and seven tailed Jinchurriki are headed. And if they don't we have to prepare for the worse" said Homura as he and Koharu sat next to each other as Hiashi and Asuma said on the other side.

'I agree with Homura Lady Tsunade. We should send a team I say we should send at least a squad of Anbu" said Koharu. As she looked ta Tsunade.

"Yea then what? These are just rumors you don't even know if he's really there" said Asuma as he felt the urge to have a smoke.

"I agree with Asuma. These are just point less rumors. We need something more concrete. We just can't send a squad of Anbu for nothing. What if Kiri get's suspicious that boy does have a way with people" said Hiashi.

"Tsunade why can't Jiraiya just fetch him for us. I know we made a deal with him 2 months ago. But even he should know that deal's change" said Koharu as she looked at Tsunade

"It's as he told you before. He will not reveal any information on Naruto by any means. As his master he does not feel that Naruto should be pursued. And remember he even brought an official document from the feudal lord himself. Plus the way the Suna almost cut any connection from us so why are we even discussing this?" said Tsunade as he started to remember what happened to her. Jiraiya and the red headed Jinchurriki.

_ flashback to 2 months ago_

_It had been close to two weeks since Naruto had "Escaped" the village Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a bottle of Sake at her side. She had just finished drinking her 3th bottle and was just about it start on the Fourth. Ever since Naruto had escaped Tsunade couldn't help but feel like the worse person in the world. She had destroyed the boy she call a little brother's dream. Just because the council had decided that he was an unstable monster. She also couldn't believe how fast the council was to send a reward for his capture even after Jiraiya had gave him the federal lord's document eliminating Naruto's capture. As just as she was about to open the bottle she turned around and saw Jiraiya and Gaara standing on top of the chief toad. "So what do I own this pleasant visit? And Why bring the Suna kid?" said Tsunade in a surprising non drunk voice._

"_Well before we enter how bout you Drop the bottle. I don't want another reason to end up in the hospital. And there's a reason why I brought the Kid" said Jiraiya in a clam voice. As Tsunade put the bottle back inside her little stash of sake and soon the two entered._

"_You know Jiraiya some of the Council members weren't pleased with that stunt you pulled with the feudal lord. They've been trying to change his mind about the whole thing. They also want you to reconsider about them using your spy network. They feel that their losing some of their best assist's" said Tsunade as she looked at the two._

"_I'm not surprised really my spy network is one of the best there is. Any way's the reason why I'm here is because I want all the information about Naruto and his parents. I know for a fact that it's only a matter of time till they want to know what connection he had to the fourth. I've also been keeping a close on him as well. Is it safe to say that you're actually on Naruto's side" said Jiraiya_

"_I'll get you the Information on them both. But what's the point? You pretty much know everything about them. And you still haven't explained why you brought the Kid" asked Tsunade as he looked at Gaara for a moment._

"_The information isn't for me it's for Naruto. It's about time he knew about his parent's. I know that the fourth was his role model when he was little. So Naruto just might learn a bit more about them. And I think it's time he knew about his mother's clan as well. Plus the reason why I brought the Kid was because shortly after I told the Council to piss off. I went to Suna and told the Kid about it. He's just here to speak his mind" said Jiraiya as Gaara just stared at Tsunade emotionlessly._

"_So what you're here to yell at me as well?' said Tsunade in a clam voice._

"_No I'm not here for that. But I read the report you had on him. You put him as unstable? What exactly was unstable about him? Was it his life as a Jinchurriki? Or was it the fact that the Uchiha almost killed him? Either way I want to know why you labeled the one person who stopped me from destroying this village as unstable" said Gaara in an emotionless voice_

"_It's not like I had the choice. The council wanted to make sure that everyone knew what Naruto was. As you know everyone judges a Jinchurriki no matter who they are. You can say that it was the chance the council was looking for. I was sure that Naruto would've overcome the whole thing" said Tsunade as she looked at Gaara._

"_You don't know the life a Jinchurriki Do you really think he would've overcome this, you people expect us to take all your crap and live on like nothing happened? If it wasn't for him your village wouldn't be standing and that snake bastard Orochimaru would've destroyed Konoha along with me" said Gaara in a semi angry voice_

"_I know I heard the story. This village owes a lot to Naruto and in spite of what happened I wish I could take it back. Don't think you're the only one hurting here. There are a lot of people who are suffering because of it. I already got the revival team asking permission to go find him. And got the Hyuuga heiress going into a state of depression of because it. As for me I wanted him to be the next Hokage. And because of the Damn Uchiha mission. Naruto had to endure all the crap that went with failing it" said Tsunade._

"_Speaking of the Uchiha are you people blind? He's the same as me a ruthless killer how stupid are you people for not seeing it sooner. He was power hungry and all I saw in his eyes we're hate and nothing more. And because of your village's failure you decided to blame on the one person who could've brought him back. If you ask me I'm glad Naruto got away from this village. He was too good for it. You're lucky that we're still allies me personality wanted to end it seeing as the one person who brought peace to both our village's was Naruto" said Gaara in his usual clam voice._

"_Is that all? Or is there more" asked Tsunade in an annoyed voice_

"_Yes there is all information about Naruto Uzumaki will be classified in Suna as well. I've got the feeling that I will be seeing him soon. And I don't want any of your leaf ninja there. And if they deiced to disobey that order I will be forced to handle it. That is all" said Gaara as he then went outside and stood on top of the chief toad. And left the two Sannin alone_

"_Pesky brat that one" said Tsunade as she looked at Jiraiya. "So you want all the information on both Minato and Kushina fine I'll give it to you. Also what has your network said about Naruto? I do want to know what he's up to" she said_

"_Well there's a bit of a problem. Naruto isn't only gonna have to deal with Konoha but as Taki as well. It seems that while he was escaping the village he saved a young girl that was being chased. My contact's told me that the young girl is the container for the seven tailed beetle. So as far as I know their just traveling together" said Jiraiya as the thought of his student finally getting a girlfriend came across his mind as for Tsunade she knew why he was making that face._

"_I'm just gonna ignore the fact that I know what you're thinking. And also the council is still debating about this whole situation. Once you left the conference room they were just about the tear the room apart. So any suggestion's "asked Tsunade_

"_Well seeing as Sarutobi-sensei loved this village very much. And considering most of the council member's except Asuma have a rod stuck up their asses. I'm gonna make them a deal. Tell them that I'll still use my spy network for the village. But information on both the Akatsuki and Naruto are classified. And to make sure it stays that way I've placed a special seal inside my mind for it. It's so strong that not even the best of the Yamanaka can break it" said Jiraiya proudly_

"_I'll tell them but you know eventually their gonna pull something. They won't just let Naruto peacefully. Not as long as he's the Nine tailed Jinchurriki. He's gonna need to be on guard" Tsunade as she looked at Jiraiya_

"_Don't worry just leave that to me? By the time I'm done with him and his little girly friend. It's the enemy that you're gonna have to worry about. But before I go you said that the Hyuuga heiress is in a state of depression. Are you talking about Hiashi's oldest" said Jiraiya._

"_Yeah her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Ever since she found out that Naruto "Escaped" she's been very depressed. Her Sensei Kurenai is worried about her along with her team mate's and cousin Neji. Everybody but her father" said Tsunade as she felt like taking her bottle of sake out from just thinking about the young heiress._

"_Are you telling me that one of the heiress's to one of the most powerful clan's in the village. Had actually liked Naruto?" said Jiraiya surprised at the news._

"_Well from what I've heard from her Sensei and Sakura. Hinata doesn't just like Naruto. She's in love with him. Apparently ever since she was about 5 years old. But the problem is she was way too shy to even speak to him and always fainted when she either got near him. Or when Naruto spoke to her. But now it seems that she's not really talking to any one and is always locked inside her room. I've even tried to talk to her. But all she asks is why did he leave and that she wished she went with him. So I guess she taking this harder than anyone" said Tsunade as she looked at Jiraiya._

"_Tell me Tsunade do you think you could call the girl and she could keep a secret" asked Jiraiya_

"_Why you thinking of playing matchmaker or is this for your dirty book of yours?" she replied_

"_No in all honesty it's not about the book. But I think I can help a bit in this situation. So do you think she can keep a secret from her friends and family and the entire village" said Jiraiya_

"_If it's about Naruto. There no doubt in my mind that she would! Hell you could probably threaten to kill her and she wouldn't tell" said Tsunade_

"_Very well have her here in here in a few days. But for now I'm gonna continue to look over the brat and his girly friend for now. After that I'll see what I can do about them. Now that aside care to give your old team mate a bottle of sake" said Jiraiya as he tried to get the bottle of sake that was in her desk. But Tsunade grabbed his hand and threw him out the window causing him to almost hit Gaara in the process_.

_end of flashback_

"Tsunade! Are you listening!" shouted Koharu as her and the rest of the Council were looking at her.

'Huh! Sorry I had something far more important, than you're rambling on my mind. So what was it that you were saying" said Tsunade in a board tone that both Koharu and Homura as well as Hiashi felt insulted. As for Asuma he had the feeling what she was thinking. But decided not to even bother with it.

"Tsunade you have to pay attention. As Hokage you have to listen to what me as well as the rest of the council say. Now since you were in your own little world. I'll repeat what I just said." Said Koharu as he looked at Tsunade." Now it is decided that we'll looking into these rumors about the nine tailed Jinchurriki. As well as the seven tail's as well. Seeing as we're aligned with Taki they've agreed to give us everything they have on her. So we want at least two Jounin and their team to go to Kiri and see what they can find out about both of them." said Koharu

"And you're gonna disobey a direct order from the federal lord for this. Do you really think he won't find out about this?" Said Tsunade

"You don't worry about him. We have that situation under control. So now as for the team's. I think that Kakashi Hatake should go seeing as the Jinchurriki was once his student. As well as Kurenai's team I don't think that her team will have any trouble in tacking him. And from the Intel we got from Taki. Their Jinchurriki only knows one jutsu. So it should be easy from them to handle" said Homura as Hiashi nodded his head in agreement.

"So exactly what do you plan to do once you've got Naruto back? Do you actually think he'll want to anything for this village? Not after what you made me do? It's thanks to the two of you that he left. And because of you two I had to kill his dream" said Tsunade as she stood up from her chair and was about to leave.

"Tsunade this is for the village! We need the nine tailed Jinchurriki back. Can you imagine what would happen if another village captured him! They could use him against us! So before that happens we need to make sure we get him back. So either you send Kakashi and Kurenai's team or we will" said Hiashi as both Koharu and Homura looked at Tsunade.

"You just can't force her to send Kakashi and Kurenai's Team. Have you forgotten that she is Hokage for a reason? And besides Naruto isn't the type just give up he'll fight for his freedom if he has to. And from what my students have said about him. He won't go down easily so sending them is a waste of time" said Asuma as he looked at the other Council member's.

"We at least need to confirm the rumors. So it won't be a waste of time. So Tsunade we expect both Kakashi and Kurenai to give us their reports once they return." Said Koharu.

"Very well I'll send them. But be aware that Jiraiya will have all three of your head's when he find out about this." Said Tsunade as she opened the door and left the room and headed back to her office.

**A few hours later**

After a few hours after the meeting and a bottle of sake later she sent Shizune to get both Kakashi and Kurenai. She personally really hoped that the mission was gonna be a failure. So after a few more minutes. The door opened and soon Shizune along with Kakashi and Kurenai entered the office. And went towards her. "You called for us lady Tsunade" said Kurenai as she and Kakashi waited for a reply.

"Yes I did. Now as you might have heard there have been some Rumors about Naruto being at Kiri. I want the two of you along with your team Kurenai. To go over there and see if you can confirm some of these rumor's. After that report here ASAP. The Council wants to make sure that sending the two of you there won't be a waste of time. You got 2 hour's to prepare." Said Tsunade as she looked at the two Jounin

"But lady Tsunade. What is the point of all this? Why does the Council want us to confirm these rumors" asked Kurenai.

"Because most of them except Asuma. Believe that since Naruto is a Jinchurriki that he should be brought back here. And used that their secret weapon against the other villages. I personally just want to leave him alone so he could live a better life. But the Council as my hand's tied about the Situation. So this is why I have a secret mission for the two of you. If by chance you do find out that he's there. I want you two to warn about the coming danger. I may have killed his dream of being Hokage. But I want him to at least live a peaceful life. He deserves it after all the crap we put him through. Your dismissed" Said Tsunade as both Kakashi and Kurenai nodded.

"Lady Tsunade do you mind if I talk to you for a moment" said Kakashi as Tsunade Nodded and as Kurenai deiced to get her team prepared for the mission. And left the room.

"Ok Kakashi what is it?" she said

"If I may speak freely I don't want to upset you. For what I'm about to say" asked Kakashi as he looked at Tsunade.

"You may. Besides I already got the feeling of what you may say any ways," she replied

"I've heard the rumors about Naruto My lady. But are you and the Council really that stupid. After everything that's happen in Naruto's life? Do you really think Naruto's just gonna come back just like that" said Kakashi as Tsunade gave an angry look at him for calling her stupid.

"I actually told the Council the same thing. But they don't care. Their afraid that Naruto may end up joining another village. And they can use him against us. And it appears that the Council has agreed to help Taki in capturing their Jinchurriki as well. So that is why I gave you and Kurenai the secret mission. They think just because their Jinchurriki they don't deserve a life of their own. So by any chance that he isn't there. I want you to speak to the Mizukage and tell her to warn Naruto for us. We both know how Naruto is so I'm betting that he's got a strong bond with the Mizukage there. Is there anything else you'd like to say? Before you go you do have permission to speak freely" said Tsunade.

"Yes actually if by any chance that lord Jiraiya find's Naruto. I would like permission to help Naruto in his training. Seeing as I trained both Sasuke and Sakura personally I would like to do the same for Naruto. I may not have a very good sensei to him. I would like the chance to help him. Plus he'll need it he's got the Akatsuki, us, as well as Root after him. He's gonna have to get stronger and fast" said Kakashi as he looked at Tsunade.

"Your right he does need to get stronger and fast. But very well when Jiraiya does find him. You can help him. I'll even consider it an S rank mission for you. Also if you could I would like for you to give Naruto this letter. I just want him to understand that I am sorry for everything. That he went through" said Tsunade as she took out a letter from her desk and gave it to Kakashi.

"I understand lady Tsunade I'll get papered for the mission" replied Kakashi as he grabbed the letter and bowed before he turned around and opened the door and left.

"_I just hope he'll forgive me"_ thought Tsunade as got up and looked out the window. _"The village won't the same without you brat"_

meanwhile with Naruto and Fu

It's been two day's since their departure from Kirigakure. Since then Naruto and Fu have been traveling together. They had been getting along quite since then. And luckily for Naruto Fu actually knew how to read a map. But since then Fu had been trying to work up the courage to ask Naruto a few personal questions. She really wanted to understand Naruto and how he lived his life since the day he saved her former village from a madman. But every time she tried her throat would suddenly dry up and she couldn't speak the words. **"What the hell is your problem girl? How hard is it to ask him about his life? What's the worst he can say? You've been like this ever since the two of you left Kiri. Just slowly ask him about how his life has been besides this is the best way that the two of you can understand each other. You've both lived a crappy life. So it should be easy for the two of you to talk" said Choumei** as she got frustrated at her container.

"_It's not that easy! To ask him I mean I know that he'd must've lived a shity life just like me. But I also want to know him on a personal level. Since we didn't get to talk much at Kiri because of all the training and the battle with Yagura. So I just think it's time we take our friendship a bit further. I don't want to feel like we're strangers." Said Fu as her and Naruto continued to walk_

**"Look girly you aren't gonna know anything if you just keep walking like this. How about you break the ice by asking him. If he had any friend's back in Konoha or if he had a girlfriend or something. It's best to know if you got any kind of completion for him. And also it's best to be straightforward about it. It show's him that you're interested in him and that your willing to listen" said Choumei** hoping her container would have the guts to speak to Kurama's container.

"_Don't you think that's a bit pushy? I mean as much as I would love to know more about him. I just don't want him to think that I'm begging him for information" replied Fu_as she took a quick glance at Naruto as they walked.

**"Look just take my advice and talk to the boy. Besides judging from the map there's a small village nearby. So just start a small conversation before you get there. And also if by some chance they have a hot spring I suggest that the two of you take the conversation there. The boy can't be dumb enough to turn down an offer of you washing his back or something" said Choumei** as Fu had thought about it for a few seconds before a big blush went across her face. She put the map closer to her face hoping Naruto didn't notice.

"So Fu are we any closer to Uzushio?" asked Naruto as he had his hand behind his back as they walked

"Huh! Oh um yea we're close according to the map we should reach it in another couple of days. Plus there's a nearby village. Maybe we should rent a room there for the night. Plus all this time with sleeping on the ground. I just want to sleep on a warm bed" said Fu as he looked at Naruto with the blush still on her face.

"Hey Fu you alright? Do you have a fever or something? Your face is completely red" said Naruto as he put his hand on her forehead.

As for Fu completely taken by this quickly took a few steps to the side and brought the map closer to her face. "Um yes I'm alright. It's just that it's so hot out today" said Fu as she looked at Naruto

"You know I knew a girl in Konoha that did the same thing. She always blushed and fainted on me whenever I was near her. I just figured that she was allergic to me or something" said Naruto as this caught Fu's attention.

**"See what I say! You've got some kind of completion for him. Make sure to keep him talking. We've got to know just what kind of completion you have" said Choumei** very eager to know who this girl was.

"You did? Tell me a bit about her. And what exactly what was she to you" asked Fu

"Well she was a friend of mine. When I was in Konoha I thought she was a bit weird at first. But after some time I saw that she was strong just like me. She's also supposed to be the heir to her clan. I had also told her and her cousin Neji that I was gonna change their clan for the better. But I guess that won't happen now" said Naruto as he looked up at the sky for a moment.

"I see what clan is she in" she asked

"The Hyuuga clan some of the Hyuuga's don't like it that one side of the family has to have a seal put on them. Just because their deemed as weak. I had fought one of their branch member's named Neji at the Chunin exams and he told me that his father was deemed as weak and had the cage bird seal put on them both. Even when his twin brother was born a few minutes before him. So I told him that once I became Hokage I would change the clan forever. But now seeing as I'm no longer in Konoha I feel like I broke that promise" said Naruto in a depressed voice.

"I'm sure they understand Naruto. You didn't have a choice it was either stay in a village that treated you like dirt. Or try to find a better life for yourself" said Fu hoping to cheer him up

"I guess. So tell me Fu how was your life in Taki. From what those Chunin said. You tried to escape before. Care to explain" said Naruto in a curios voice.

As for Fu she wasn't expecting him to ask her that. But seeing as she was asking about his life it seemed only fair. "Yea I tried to escape that village before. They never really treated me like I was human. They always expected me to follow their insane orders and then treat me like crap afterword's. So after I got tired of it I tried to escape. But they always sent people after me who knew more Jutsu then me or people that just plain hated my guts. But I'm glad to have met you Naruto. I personally wanted to meet you for a long time" said Fu as the blush on her face darkens.

"How come?" he asked

"Because you saved the village from a madman who wanted the hero's water. To take over the village ever since then the village as called you a hero. As for me ever since then I looked up to you. And after finding out you were just like me I felt like we had some sort of connection" said Fu as they walked

"Really?" said Naruto as he looked at her.

"Yea I mean we both know how it feels to be a Jinchurriki. We had no control over this and we know how it feels to be ignored. So when Choumei told me that you were just like me. I just felt that there was someone else who felt what I've felt" said Fu as she smiled as she looked at Naruto with the blush still on her face.

"Well I do know how you feel and don't you worry. I won't let Taki take you back. I'll protect you no matter what. Your one of my precious people. And I always protect those precious to me" said Naruto as he grinned at Fu.

**"Look at that the boy promised to protect you. And you're precious to him. This boy as a way with words. Maybe you should show him just how precious he is to you" said Choumei** hoping her container would get the hint.

"So Fu are we close to the village yet. I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry. And I don't feel like having to get some fire wood and cook some of the food we got from Kiri" said Naruto as they walked.

"We're almost there Naruto I say about an hour and we'll be there. But changing the subject you don't think Konoha or Taki will think to look for us here do you?" asked Fu

"We're going to a destroyed village Fu. I doubt that they'll think to look for us there. And besides seeing as we got a 2 day head start. It's gonna be some time before they catch up to us. So time's on our side at the moment. And we should also get some training in with our weapon's we have to make sure we get a handle on them before we use them in a fight" said Naruto

"I agree we should get a handle on them. I mean Mei did say that they do take a lot of charka. So we should get used to them. How about we take a quick break and train with them for a bit. After that we can head into town and find the first restaurant and get something to eat" said Fu as the two stopped.

After a few minutes Naruto took a few steps forward and turned around. He then stood across from Fu. After that Naruto put his right hand on his side and grabbed the hilt to his Katana as Fu then put one hand on each side and grabbed both of her Uchigatana's. They both then stared at each other before they brought their weapons out. "You ready Fu" said Naruto as he pointed his katana at her.

"Anytime you are" she replied as she took out her Uchigatana's and started at Naruto. After only a few minute of staring the two then ran towards the other full speed.

**an Hour Later**

After an hour had passed and several explosion's later both Naruto and Fu were across each other once again. Both breathing heavily as they held their weapon. _"Damn Mei wasn't kidding it really does take a lot charka"_ thought Naruto as he looked at Fu while having a tight grip on his Raikurai

As for Fu she was in the same state as Naruto was if not worse. She had to use twice as much Charka as Naruto did on his Raikurai then she did on her Kyoufuu and Rekka. _"Crap I really have to make sure. I use the right amount of charka. I didn't think they would drain me this much" thought Fu_ as she held on to her weapons. After a few more Minutes Naruto stood straight up and put the Raikurai back in its shaft. "Hey Fu let's call it a day. We should get to the village before the sun set's. Plus I don't know about you but after having my most of my charka drained. I feel like I could sleep for a week" said Naruto as Fu nodded and put her Kyoufuu and Rekka back in their shaft's that were behind her back in an X style.

"Yea l agree let's go" replied Fu as she went towards Naruto and the two started walking. But as they walk a scene of destruction was behind them as a few trees were cut in half and the ground was almost in complete rubble.

After another hour of walking they had finally reached the small village. But once they got there they suddenly noticed that the small village looked abandoned. From what they saw most of the house's there had either a broken window and looked abandoned or was boarded up. Naruto and Fu looked at each other for a moment before they decided to go any further. But as they walked through the village they could tell that they were being watch. Naruto noticed that people were looking out their window as they walked. "Hey Fu maybe we should leave. The villager's look like their scared of us or something" said Naruto as they looked around.

"Well let's look around a bit more, I'm sure there's at least one person who will talk to us" said Fu as she and Naruto continued to walk.

"I guess but I don't think they will. I mean it's like their expecting us to attack them or something" said Naruto as they passed a few building.

After several more minutes of walking Naruto and Fu had finally found a decent place to enter. Luckily for them it was an hotel. They soon entered the building and saw that it was actually fairly nice inside. But it looked completely abandon just like the other building. They then went to the front desk and hit the bell a few times but one had come. "Hey Fu if no one's here maybe could get a free room" said Naruto as he grinned at Fu

"Yea maybe we could!" she replied in an excited voice.

"Hey you're gonna have to pay like everyone else! Or get out!" said a voice as little old women suddenly popped up from behind the desk. Which caused both Naruto and Fu to scream.

"Hey I may be old but I'm not deaf so quit with the screaming" said the old women as she looked at them

"We're sorry but you scared us. And we thought this place was abandoned" said Fu as she pulled herself together as she looked at the old women.

Well as you can see it's not. And by the way the name's Yoko. So what can I do for you two" said Yoko wearing an old light pink Kimono and the back of hair was in a bun in back. She looked about 60 years old.

"Well we would like a room. How much for that?" asked Fu

"Well for just one room each it'll cost you 5000 ryo for each. But I could upgrade you to the Couple's suite for another 5000 ryo" said Yoko.

"What the hell! That's way too much for one room!" said Naruto

"Well that's too bad as you can see I don't get many costumer's here as it is. So I got to get as much as I can. And I'll tell you this right now. I'm the only hotel in town. So you can forget about looking around." said Yoko.

"Miss Yoko is the reason why it's so much because of the village" asked Fu

"Yes it is. You see a long time ago this village used to be a very popular tourist spot. You could get the best view of Uzushiogakure from the top floor. But when it was destroyed. Business's soon had to close down. And the village fell on hard times. But we managed for some time. Now enough talk you gonna buy a room or not" said Yoko as she waited for a reply.

"Fine we'll take the Couple's suite. If what you said was right we could get a view of Uzushio" said Naruto as Fu instantly Blushed as Naruto took the money out of the scroll and gave it to Yoko

"_He got the Couples room! But there's only one bed! Plus a romantic view of Uzushio. Is he trying to be romantic? Is he gonna make his move! Oh my god this is going way too fast for me" __thought__ Fu_ as the thought of her and Naruto have a sweet dinner and looking at the star's from their room. Fu was so distracted by the thought that she didn't even realize that Naruto was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hey Fu you ok?" hey Fu did you hear me?" said Naruto as he then snapped his fingers and soon brought her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I had something on my mind. Did you say something Naruto?" said Fu as she looked at Naruto

"Yea Yoko said that there was a hot spring I was thinking that we could use it. She also said that it's a mixed bath. So you can go in there first. While I go change. Oh and here's an extra room key" said Naruto as he headed to the changing room. Leaving a very speechless Fu.

**"I knew you weren't a dumbass. Finally starting to act like a real man. So tell me what you got planned" said Kurama making himself known.**

"_What are you talking about? What I got planned"_

**"Come on you know what I mean. You brought the couple's suite. Plus it as a great view of Uzushio. Do I have to spell it out for you! Tell me how you're gonna clam her as your Mate. Plus you're sharing a bath together. So there's a clear sign you're interested in her" said Kurama**

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I only brought the couple's suite because I'd thought she want to see the view as well. And what do you mean by clamming her as my Mate. And lastly it's a mixed bath" he replied not knowing what the Kyuubi was talking about_

**"And to think you were on a roll. Any way's boy do you a favor for the both of us. And take my advice when you're watching the view with her try to smoothly get closer to her. After that you accidentally put your hand on her's. Then you look into her eyes. Believe me boy I've been alive for a long time this always work's with women" said Kurama**

"_Why exactly do I want to get close to her? And why do I have to look into her eyes?" __asked Naruto as he began to undress in the changing room._

**"Just do it ok! Believe me you'll know later on" said Kurama as he really hoped his container would really listen to him.**

As for Fu she was in the women's changing room. Her mind still lost in thought of her and Naruto actually sharing a bath was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder what Naruto would think of her body. Plus her seeing him with nothing on but a towel on. Fu could feel a bit of blood coming down her nose as she put her Weapon's on top of a small pile of her clothes.

**"Ok girl now listen to me very carefully. If you want to calm that boy as yours you have listen to every word I say. Now when you enter the bath make sure you wait a few minutes before you make your move. And don't sound to eager as well. Any way's now that you know somewhat of his life. It's time you show him just how much you really care for him. Meaning you move closer to him and tell him how grateful you are that he saved you. Also it's best if you look deep into his eyes. But I don't have to tell you that" said Choumei **

"_But don't you think that's being a bit pushy? I mean I'm trying to get closer to him on a personal level. Not just as his companion. And what if he doesn't like me that way? What if he rejects' me? I don't think I could take that kind of rejection" __said Fu as she was just about done undressing_

**"Look girl before you go out there. You have to stop thinking about being rejected. I'm sure the boy won't besides. You're the only girl around it's not like he as many choices as it is. So get your ass out there and get your mate it's about damn time you and the boy took your friendship to another level!" demanded Choumei** as Fu than wrapped the towel around her body and then headed out to the hot spring. As Fu entered she noticed that Naruto had not yet entered the hot spring. She quickly looked back and forth making sure Naruto was around just yet. She then unwrapped the towel around her body and was just about to enter the hot spring until.

"Hey Fu you just getting in yourself" said Naruto with a towel around his waist. Fu then instantly jumped and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Na-Na-Naruto!" screamed Fu as he backed up a little as a massive blush on her face.

"Heh sorry for the Scare Fu. I didn't mean to scare you" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head as he grinned at Fu.

"It-it's alright I just wasn't expecting you to come out so soon" said Fu as her eye roamed Naruto's body. Fu couldn't help but blush even more at seeing semi muscular body.

**"Wow not bad. That training as done wonders for him. Now only if he would drop the towel" said Choumei** as that thought went across Fu's mind and soon a small line of blood came out her nose.

"Hey Fu you ok. You got some blood coming down your nose again. And your all red again you sure you don't have a fever" asked Naruto as he went forward and put his hand on her forehead

"I-I'm fine it's just hot in here is all. But let's get in already" said Fu as she and Naruto then slowly took off their towel's. Fu eyes couldn't help but take a quick glance at Naruto's lower regions before they both went into the hot spring. Soon the two were across each other as they splashed the water all over their bodies. After only 20 minutes Fu decided that it was time to make her move.

"Um so Naruto do you need some help? I can wash your back if you want me to" said Fu in a low voice loud enough so Naruto could hear her.

"Sure you can. It's ok with me. After you're done I can wash yours" said Naruto in a calm voice as Fu grabbed a small towel and quickly went behind Naruto. She then put the small towel in the water and up some soap on it. Fu then blushed as she slowly started to wash his back. After a few minutes they started making idol conversation.

"You know Naruto I know I told you this before. But I want to thank you for saving me. I know it wasn't you intention but I'm still glad you did it" said Fu as she washed his back

"It's ok Fu I was happy to do it. But you know you're the first Jinchurriki I've met. I've only meat the one tailed Jinchurriki Gaara" said Naruto

"You did! I've heard of him before. I overheard a few Taki Ninja talking about him once. I heard that he was gonna destroy the leaf village. But thanks to you he was defeated. Taki also heard about you getting one of the Sannin to be your Hokage is that true?" asked Fu courteously

"Yea it was right after old man third died. I make a bet with her that I would be able to do the Rasengan in one week. And if I won she would have to give me her neck lace" replied Naruto as he started to like the feeling of her washing his back.

"Wow that amazing I didn't think there was anyone who would make a bet with a Sannin and win. Is it also true that you were the apprentice of the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin. I've heard the stories about him. Is he really that strong" asked Fu

"Yea he's super strong. But he's also an old pervert so when you meet him you better watch out" said Naruto as he laughed a little. But what about you Fu you haven't told me that much about your life. And also are you sure you want to go to Uzushio with me. I know you wanted to travel with me. But I don't want to put you in danger or anything" said Naruto as Fu hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Well as for my life I was pretty much hated in Taki. People was glared at me whenever I walked by. They also never paid any attention to me as well. Hell I barely managed to get any food because most people didn't want to serve me. But after so long I got tired of it all and decided to leave. But after so many attempt's I started to give up but that was until you came along and helped me. And as for going with you to Uzushio of course I do I did say that I would travel with you and I meant that I also want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me. I just hope both Konoha and Taki don't find us" said Fu as she blushed

"Don't worry Fu I'll watch your back. Like I said before your precious to me. And as for Konoha they'll have a hard time finding me. I'm sure Mei won't tell them a thing. And as for Taki they won't get near you not as long as I'm around" said Naruto with determination in his voice. "Hey since you're done. Do you want me to wash your back? It's only fair since you did mine" said Naruto as he turned his head around and looked into her orange eyes.

"S-S-Sure you can" she replied as she moved forward as Naruto went behind her and got another rag wet and started to wash her back.

After a whole 30 minutes of talking about their goal's and hope for the Future the two Jinchurriki then got out of the hot spring as they blush as they seen the other fully nude. Both the Kurama and Choumei felt like they wanted to jump out of their cage and jump for joy as their container's blush at each other for a moment before they put the towel on and went back to the changing room and out on their robes. After that the two Jinchurriki went upstairs to the couple's suite. Once they entered they were surprised to see how fancy the room was it had some fancy furniture along with some gold wall paper on the wall's they also noticed how big the bed was and thought that it was perfect for them to sleep in. after some time of looking around Naruto and Fu went out to the balcony and saw how the sun was setting. They then looked out and saw that Yoko was right you could see the destroyed village from where they were. As Naruto was looking at the view Fu turned her head slightly and looked at Naruto. She couldn't help but see how good looking he was at this moment.

**"MAKE YOUR FREAKING MOVE ALREADY! Damn I didn't think it'd take you this long. I swear the boy won't stand there forever" shouted Choumei as Fu got a bit of a headache**

After a few moment's Fu got a bit closer to Naruto as the sun started to set. "You know Naruto I've enjoyed the time we've spent together. And I hope we can continue to travel together as well. But before we head to Uzushio tomorrow I think there's something you should know" said Fu as she put her hand on top of Naruto's. Soon Naruto turned and looked at her and saw a small blush on her face.

"I know that's it only been a short time since we met and most of that time we were training. But I've started to develop some feeling's for you Naruto" said Fu as she looked at Naruto for a moment.

"Really you are? Because I have as well." Said Naruto as a light blush went across his face.

"You have! I mean you have" said Fu in an excited voice

"Yea but I didn't think you would like someone like me. I know we're both Jinchurriki but. I've been told that I was annoying to most people. So I didn't want to say anything" said Naruto as he looked at Fu.

"I don't think you're annoying at all! I think that's one of your best qualities ever. You're not afraid to speak your mind. And you know what you want to do in the future. And that's something I like. I've looked up to you ever since your mission in Taki. I wanted to speak to you then . But I was afraid that you would see me as a demon like the village did. So I didn't but now that I've spent some time with you. I see that we have more in common than I thought other than being a Jinchurriki. But I just thought that you should know that I think I'm falling in love with you. I know that this is a bit sudden but I'm glad I told you" said Fu as she looked down at the ground for a moment

Fu didn't know what to say next. She had told him that she may be in love with him. And he didn't even say anything back. Fu was just about to let go of his hand until something unexpected happened. She then felt Naruto's other hand on her chin as he brought her head up. Fu then blushed as she looked at Naruto's blue eyes for a moment before she then felt his lip's on her's. Fu was just standing there shocked as Naruto pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm sorr-"

"Please don't apologize I liked it. Besides this is the beginning right" said Fu as she than smiled at him while the sun had finally set. Soon the two Jinchurriki looked to the side before they went back to the room. And slowly went to bed with thoughts of the other in mind.

As the two young Jinchurriki were asleep Yoko exited the hotel and went to the side of the Hotel. She took a few steps forward until a dark shadowy figured appeared. "Any news" asked the figured

"Yes I have two kids who brought the Couple's suite for 10,000 Ryo so they have money. Also they have a few weapons' that might have some value. Is there anything else you want me to do my Lord" asked Yoko.

"Not right now. But make sure they stay. I don't want them to leave so soon" said the figured

"Yes my lord I understand" she replied as she turned around and left as the figured then went back into the darkness

End of Chap 14

**Ok I hope everyone liked this chap. and remember Naruto and Fu are about 13 years old. So no lemon's yet. Probably not till the time skip. Also I know I just started the Betrayal II Encyclopedia but no new installment in this chap. most likely in the next chap. I would also like to thank X009 Blaze501 with their help on the chap. I'll update soon bye for now**

**P.s Please vote on my new Poll. I need more votes on it**

**NaruHinaSakuFan1**


	15. The Journal of the past (fixed)

**Chapter 15**

**The Journal of the past**

**Author's notes**

**Wow I see a lot of you readers liked the last chap. I'm glad you all did. I don't have much to say in this chap. but I would like you all to check out a story made by X009 called Naruto: Nine and Seven it's a pretty good story and I'm all sure you readers will like it. The story is a Naru/Fu story so check it out. So I hope you all enjoy this chap so plz send a review with your opinions, an idea or your suggestion about the story enjoy.**

**p.s I would like to apologize as well for not updating sooner a few things have happened in my personal life and it took a toll in my writing but I'm ok now and read to start writing again**!

**The next day**

After yesterday's surprising of events of Fu confessing her feelings to Naruto and Him kissing her on the balcony. As for Fu she was lying in bed wearing a short cut fishnet shirt with a white long t-shit with a black and white skirt. Along with her black cloak on as she waited for Naruto to get out of the bathroom and finish getting dressed. But as she waited she looked at the ceiling as she remembered having her first kiss with Naruto. She was a surprised when it happened and she was quite happy that she took the Choumei's advice and told Naruto her feeling's for him.

_"Wow I can't believe it he actually kissed me"_ thought Fu as she still felt his lip's on her's

**"Well I can I get a thank you. I mean you finally got your man. Now you don't have to worry about any competition. Now that's he's ou-I mean yours what do you plan to do now?" asked Choumei**

"_I don't know probably start stuff slow like hold hands or something" said Fu as the thought of her and Naruto holding hand's as they walked made her blush._

**"Well you are a kid. So I shouldn't expect anything much till you're at least 16 or older. Any way's today's the day you get to Uzushio. From what that Women at Kiri said. Not even a Kage could get through those whirlpool's how does she expect the two of you to get there when they couldn't" asked Choumei**

"_I'm not sure really. But I think Naruto has a plan for it. All we got to do is believe in him and I'm sure something will pop up" said Fu as _she then heard the bathroom door open. Soon Naruto stepped out wearing his black cloak with a black muscle shirt with. Some black and orange pants on with his Rakurai on his back.

"You ready Fu" asked Naruto as he looked at Fu.

"Yea let's head to Uzushio" she replied as she got up and grabbed both her Kyoufuu and Rekka and put them in an X style behind her back.

After that Naruto and Fu headed downstairs and were just about to leave until. "Hey you two before you go. Can you help me out a bit? I just need someone to help me move a few boxes" said Yōko as Naruto and Fu looked at each other before answering.

"Sure we'll be happy to help" said Fu as she looked at Yōko

"Thanks it should only take a few minutes. Follow me' said Yōko as she started walking. _"I don't know why he wants' these two kids' but if it will help them leave our village alone. I'll do whatever I have to"__thought __Yōko_ as she looked back a bit and looked at Naruto and Fu before turning back

After a few minutes had passed Yōko had taken them to one of the supply closets. "Ok I just need you two to take these boxes to the front desk for me" said Yōko as she pointed at the boxes. Naruto and Fu then nodded and picked up a box each and headed to the front desk. But as they walked Yōko couldn't help but feel a little guilty at what was gonna _happen "I hope they can forgive me" __thought __Yōko _as minutes later Naruto and Fu put the boxes on the floor next to the front desk.

"Ok all done is that all" said Fu as she looked at Yōko but then Fu noticed something off about the old women.

"Hey Yōko are you ok" she asked as Yōko looked down a bit.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice in this" said Yōko in a low voice as Naruto and Fu looked at her for a moment before the front doors to the hotel burst open. Naruto and Fu turned around and saw a few figure's standing in the door way.

"You two wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha. And Fu from Taki" said one of the men in the door way.

"Yea and who the hell are you" said Naruto as he and Fu got in a fighting stance as the middle figure walked up. Soon a man in his late 30's and looked about 6.1 in height with black hair and brown eyes with a beard. The man was wearing a light brown cloak that had rips and tears.

"The name's Tora and the two of you are coming with me. Both Konoha and Taki put out a reward for the both of you. And once we take you back we'll be rich. Now come quietly or else" said Tora as he took out a Kunai and pointed it at them as the other figure's did the same.

"And what makes you think we'll come quietly" said Fu as she was just about to grab her Kyoufuu until she then heard a weird spiraling sound. She then turned to see Naruto forming the Rasengan in the palm of his hand without a shadow clone.

"Hey you can tell both Konoha and Taki that they can have us when we're dead" said Naruto in an angry voice as Tora then rushed toward them. Soon Naruto charged at Tora as he completed the Rasengan. Tora was just about to slice Naruto with the Kunai until Naruto moved to quickly and dogged it. Naruto then moved Tora's right arm with his left elbow and slammed the Rasengan in the center of Tora's body causing him to fly and hit some of his gang member and out the door.

As for Yōko she couldn't believe what just happened. A young kid had just beaten the guy who terrorized her village for so long. She was just about to say something till Naruto and Fu headed outside. Once Naruto and Fu exited the hotel they saw Tora on the ground out cold from the Rasengan. But a couple of seconds later they both saw a group of at least 20 men surround the both of them with a weapon in each of their hands.

"You bastard's what did you do to our leader!" one of the men as they got closer. To them

"The same thing if you guys don't leave" said Fu as she and Naruto then both grabbed the hilt of their weapon's and bring them out.

"Do you actually think you stand a chance against us" said another man as few of the other bandit's started to laugh. "Let me tell you something kid's this isn't a game .this is life of death so I suggest you leave everything you own and surendder before we decide to just kill you" he said as he looked at Naruto and Fu

As for Naruto and Fu they decided to show the stupid fool some mercy and put their weapons back and looked at the group of bandits with a smirk on their faces. As for the group of bandit's they started to wonder why these two kid's looked so confident. "What's so funny kid? Your about to die! Shouldn't you give your girlfriend some last word's before you die" said the bandit

"If you think just because we're kids don't underestimate us. Or else you're the ones that are gonna lose your life's" said Naruto as he and Fu made the a hand sign and soon about 20 Naruto and Fu clone's surround the bandit's. Almost instantaneously the look of horror went across each of the bandit's face as they all looked around and saw that they were now the one's concerned. Some of the bandit's even started to drop their weapons as they saw no way out of the situation.

"Now get your leader and leave this place or else. You'll lose more than just you lives" Said Naruto in a cold voice as he and Fu gave a sinister stare at the bandit's. Scared out of their minds a few of the bandit's hurried up and grabbed Tora and ran off. Leaving a trail of dust behind them as they left the village.

After only a couple of seconds of the bandit's retreat. Yoko came out of the hotel and slowly walked towards Naruto and Fu. "You two actually made Tora and his gang runs for their lives! How did two little kids manage to do that" said Yōko as she looked at them.

"Once they realized that they were outnumbered they had no choice but to run. We're they the reason your village look's abandoned?" asked Fu as she looked at Yōko

"Actually yes they were. Remember when I told you two about this village falling on hard times but we managed" said Yōko as they nodded

"Well shortly after we managed to bring our village back to life. Tora and his gang showed up and demanded our money. For those who refused they would either tear down their home and business or burn it down. Even for the one's that paid Tora wanted us to pay for protection. Which was even worse because we could hardy afford it" said Yōko as she started to look down in sadness.

"He said something about a reward. Do you know what he was talking about?" asked Naruto as he remembered Tora telling them about it.

"Sorry but no. all I was ordered to do was to stall you'd till his men got there. I'm sorry that I did that. It's just that he threaten to burn my hotel and home if I didn't" said Yōko as she felt like she was gonna cry. But for Naruto and Fu they looked at each other for a moment.

"We understand Yōko and we forgive you. This hotel is precious to you. Plus you feared for your life as well so please don't be sad" said Naruto as Fu nodded in agreement. As for Yōko she used her sleeve to wipe off the tears that were coming down her face. But just as she was about to speak suddenly the doors to the other buildings and home soon started to open. After a few second's people started coming out in groups.

"Hey it's the rest of the villager's!" said Naruto as Fu and Yōko turned and saw the villager's go towards them. Soon a man came forward as the other people were behind him. "Yōko! Are they really gone?" asked a man

"Yes these two kids' saw to that. Now that their gone we can rebuild our village the way it was before" said Yōko as the entire villager's cheered. Some of the villager's even thanked Naruto and Fu for what they did for them by offering free supplies for their journey. After an hour Naruto and Fu had spoken to the leader of the village and we're seen as heroes in their village. After that they decide it was time to leave. So they waved good bye and headed towards Uzushio.

**Meanwhile with Kakashi, Sakura and Kurenai's team**

It's been close to two day's since Tsunade had given Kakashi along with Sakura and Kurenai's team the mission to head to Kiri and confirm the rumors about Naruto and Fu being in Kiri. As the two team's we're jumping from tree to tree trying to get to Kiri as fast as possible. As for Kakashi he couldn't help but remember some of the rumor's that mentioned his former student. _"If the rumors about Naruto are true. There's no doubt that lord Jiraiya will make contact with him soon" thought Kakashi_ as he jumped from one tree branch to another

"Kakashi-sensei if by some chance that we do find Naruto. What do we do then" asked Sakura really hoping she wasn't gonna have to fight her team mate.

"I hate to say it Sakura but if we do. We have to take him by force if necessary." Said Kakashi as his head went slightly down.

"Ha don't worry Sakura! Naruto won't stand a chance against the four of us plus we got two Kurenai and Kakashi sensei with us. Not even Naruto can handle that. Aren't I right Akamaru" said Kiba as Akamaru braked

"K-Kiba I-I'm S-Sure N-Naruto H-Had a good R-Reason for leaving" said Hinata as she looked at her team mate. _"I just wish he took me with him" thought Hinata_ as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

After 3 hours they finally arrived at Kiri they showed the guard's their ID the guard's give them directions to the Mizukage's office and soon Kakashi and Kurenai's team headed to the Mizukage's office. "Sakura before we arrive at the Mizukage's office I want you to. Go around the village and confirm some of the rumors about Naruto and the Taki Kunoichi named Fu" said Kakashi as he looked at Sakura

"Ok sensei" replied Sakura as she left the group

"Hinata, Kiba and Shino. I want you to do the same. Ask around about him. And see what you can find out. Meet us back here in an hour or two" said Kurenai as they nodded and left.

Once they left Kurenai and Kakashi headed to the Mizukage's office. "Kakashi are you sure about this. I mean this is Naruto we're talking about do you actually think he'll go willingly. Even if he's not here and we somehow figure out where's he's headed. Do you actually think we'll be able to persuade him to come back" said Kurenai

"That's up to Naruto. But in my honest opinion. I doubt he'll come willingly. Even if we force him. He'll just escape again" replied Kakashi as they continued to walk

After a few more minutes of talking Kurenai and Kakashi met with the guard's that were guarding the Mizukage's building. After that they were allowed in Kakashi and Kurenai were approached by a man with a patch on his left eye. "Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, we've were expecting Konoha to send someone. But I didn't think they send you of all people. I assume you're here to confirm the rumors about Naruto Uzumaki and his female companion" asked Ao as he looked at Kakashi and Kurenai

"Actually yes we are. Our Hokage wanted me and my company is here to talk to the Mizukage. She actually sent a request a few days earlier" said Kakashi as he looked at the man.

"I see well follow me" replied Ao as Kakashi and Kurenai followed him upstairs and to the Mizukage's office. After only a few Minutes Ao then opened the door and the three entered.

"Mizukage-Sama. Kakashi Hatake and his company are here to see you" said Ao as he closed the door.

"Ah I see Naruto was right after all" said Mei as she looked at Kakashi and Kurenai. "So I'm assuming your here to confirm the rumor's" said Mei

"Yes we are lady Mizukage. Our village would like any information you have on him" said Kurenai. "Also we heard that he had a female complain with him. It wouldn't happen to be the Taki Kunoichi would it" she asked

"Before I answer your questions I would like to ask some of my own. From what I was told your village labeled him unstable. And seeing him for myself I didn't see anything unstable about him. And from what I know I'm assuming your village want's him back because he's has the nine tailed fox sealed inside him" said Mei as Kurenai looked a bit surprised. As Kakashi just stood there not effected at what Mei said

"We were not told the reason Mizukage-Sama. Our council would just like to know his where a bout's" said Kurenai

"I still don't see the reason. Why we should tell you anything. Naruto and Fu were a great help to us. They helped us with the civil war and helped Lady Mei beat the last Mizukage Plus the village accepted them as Jinchurriki! The only reason why they didn't decide to stay was because they knew Konoha would send their ninja here" said Ao he looked at Kakashi and Kurenai.

"They accepted them?" said Kurenai in a surprised voice

"Yes the village did. It was right after the battle I told the villager's that they were Jinchurriki. It was no surprise that they accepted them seeing as Yagura was also a Jinchurriki" said Mei. "That aside I do not know where they are headed. I did ask them but Naruto said that it was better if we didn't know"

"I see" said Kurenai "well Mizukage-Sama we sent some of our student's around the village. To ask them about Naruto and his female companion you wouldn't mind if me and Kakashi asked them some question's as well" said Kurenai

"I don't mind but they'll probably tell you the same thing I did. But Kakashi if you could stay for a bit. There is something that you and I should discuss" said Mei as Kurenai and Ao got the hint and left the room.

"Sorry about the rude behavior Kakashi. It's just that after the story Naruto told me I couldn't help but think Konoha has other plans for Him. And seeing as they sent his former Sensei you and I can see the irony in all this" said Mei as she smiled

"None taken Mizukage-Sama I understand. But now that we're alone do you have any idea where he's headed. The Hokage as given me permission to train him" said Kakashi

"Well before I answer that. Naruto told me that you helped him escape the village. How could they treat the son of the Fourth Hokage like that" said Mei as Kakashi's left eye widen a bit at the question.

"I'm sure Naruto told you the whole story. About he and another student of mine Sasuke Uchiha. The council believed that it was Naruto's fault for him leaving. So they deemed him unstable and insane. I didn't agree with that decision so I took matters into my own hands and got in contact with lord Jiraiya. We came up with a plan and we helped Naruto escape the village. The council doesn't know the connection between him and the fourth Hokage. And I intend to keep it that way" said Kakashi in a clam voice

"That's good to hear I would expect nothing less from the fourth Hokage's student. And seeing as you're on Naruto's side. I will tell that Naruto and Fu are headed to Uzushio. I thought Naruto should learn about his clan seeing as he's a Uzumaki" said Mei as Kakashi looked a bit surprised

"I see you want him to see the connection between the Uzumaki clan and Konoha I'm sure Naruto will be surprised once he finds that out. But I heard that the whirlpool's currents are so strong that not even Kumo's Sandaime Raikage could get through them. Do you think Naruto and his companion will be able to get through? "Asked Kakashi

"Well I'm sure you've seen Naruto do the impossible before. So there's no doubt in my mind that they'll get across. Oh and before you go Kakashi you should know that Naruto is able to control his one tailed state and we helped him with his charka control. It took a while but Naruto managed to learn quickly. And we gave him a special katana I'm sure once you meet up with him you'll see what I'm talking about" said Mei

"Thank you Mizukage-Sama" replied Kakashi as he slight bowed before turning around and leaving the office. After a few minutes Kakashi went downstairs to see Kurenai with Sakura, Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Just as Kakashi went towards them he could tell something was wrong because both Sakura and Hinata had a small blush on their face.

"What going on with those two?" asked Kakashi as he looked at Sakura and Hinata?

"It turns out Naruto left quite the impression on many of the female villager's" said Kurenai

"How so?" he asked

"Well Kakashi-sensei when we asked a crowed of villager's about Naruto. Some of the girl's blushed and talked about him. Many of the older villager's even wanted to ask him to marry their daughter's" said Sakura thinking back to what some of the villager's said about him.

"It seems Naruto made a name for him here already. Their calling him Kiri's hero" said Shino in a clam voice.

"What about the Taki Kunoichi anything about her" asked Kakashi.

"Her description match's the report Taki gave us. her name is Fu, no last name from what we read. She has dark skin, Green hair and orange eyes and like Shino said she's also considered one of Kiri's hero's as well" said Kurenai " did the Mizukage tell you anything important" she asked

"No nothing important. We should head back to the village as soon as possible I'm sure the council is eager to know what we know" said Kakashi as everyone nodded_. "I have to get in contact with lord Jiraiya. I'm sure he'll be happy to know Naruto's progress" thought Kakashi_ as everyone exited the building and started heading towards the village's gate

**few hours later with Naruto and Fu**

It's been a few hours' since Naruto and Fu left the small village and we're now heading towards Uzushio. As they were walking Fu couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was gonna get them across the whirlpool's since Mei told them that the Whirlpool's current were so strong that not even a Kage could get across. "Hey Naruto how exactly are you gonna get us across. I mean Mei said some of the foundation was destroyed causing the whirlpool to enlarge and grow strong so strong that not even a Kage could get through" asked Fu as she looked at Naruto

"I'm not sure really. I mean there as to be a way to get across" said Naruto as they continued to walk. _"Who the hell am I kidding? How are we gonna get across. I could summon the chief toad. But then again he'll get itchy if he gets in salt water. Or we could use the water exercise and run across"_ thought Naruto as he tried to think of a plan.

After an hour had passed Naruto and Fu had finally made it to the end of the path they immediately noticed what looked like the beginning of a bridge. They also noticed that a few medium sized whirlpool's guarding the island. "Well Naruto I would like to hear that plan of yours right about now. Judging from those whirlpools a boat obviously won't work" said Fu as she looked at Naruto.

"Well you might not like it" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. Seeing as we have no other way across we're gonna have to use the water exercise to move around the whirlpool's it's the only thing I can think of" said Naruto as he looked at Fu

"Can't you summon the chief toad or something. I remember you were going to when we fought Yagura but you summoned those other two" said Fu as she looked at Naruto.

"I thought about it and I remembered that he doesn't like salt water. Last time I did that he got pissed. So don't worry Fu I'll make sure you get across after all you are precious to me" said Naruto as he grinned at Fu. Whiched caused a massive blush to spread across her face. Soon after they both then concentrated their charka to their feet and grabbed each other's hand before they headed towards the water. After only a few minutes they had surprisingly passed one of the many whirlpools that were guarding the island. But just as they went passed another whirlpool but the current was too strong as she and Naruto started too quickly to sink. Naruto holding Fu's hand tried to pull her away from the current but it was too late Naruto took a deep breath before being sunk in.

"_Dammit I didn't expect them to be this strong. I've got to save Fu before it's too late" thought Naruto _as they sunk deeper and deeper into the water.

**"Kid it's no use the more you try to struggle the faster you'll sink. The only way you and your mate are gonna survive is unless you go into your Bijuu form" said Kurama in a clam voice. **As Naruto quickly switched from his charka to the Kyuubi's charka. Soon the Kyuubi's charka surround Naruto's entire body as his hair grew a bit and his whisker marks widen a bit. Fu noticed this right away right before she lost for Naruto he got a tighter grip on Fu's hand as he then used the Kyuubi's power to move around the other whirlpool's and then finally burst out of the water and onto the island

Naruto then quickly put Fu on the ground and quickly stopped using the Kyuubi's charka and went back to normal. Lucky for him Fu was only unconsciousness for a few minutes. As she then soon started coughing up water. "Fu are you ok!" said Naruto as he looked down at her.

"Yea I'm fine. Did we make it across the island? Replied Fu as she lead forward

"Yea we made it. Lucky I used the Kyuubi's power or else we've died" said Naruto as Fu then stood up. And soon the two turned around and started to walk into the forest. After several minutes the two noticed a few piles of rocks and boulders all over the area.

"Hey Fu I don't know much about Uzushio. But did Taki tell you anything about the old village' asked Naruto as they walked

"Not much really. From what they told us in class Uzushio was a very powerful village and country. Since it was so close to the hot spring village it was about the same size as one of the five nations. Plus they had powerful jutsu as well. And that was pretty much it" said Fu as she looked at Naruto and saw a worried look on his face.

Just as she was about to ask if he was alright Naruto stopped. Fu then turned her head slightly and soon saw the village that was known as Uzushiogakure in ruins. From where they were standing they had a clear view of the village they noticed that a river cut right through the village. They also noticed that some of the building's we're the same shape as those in Kirigakure. They also noticed a few steep hill's with the remains of house's or business that we're once there. Even though most of the building's seemed to be destroyed and the whole area itself was nothing but grass and rocks. Fu then grabbed Naruto's hand once again and soon the two headed to the destroyed village. After several minutes of walking both Naruto and Fu looked around and saw a few houses that looked early together. Some places had gaping holes in them and some places were just a pile of rubble. After about half an hour of walking around Naruto and Fu had soon found the Uzukage's tower the two then entered the building and looked around for a few moments before heading up the stairs and to the top floor. Once there they noticed a broken door they then entered the room to see that it was indeed the Uzukage's office. They saw nothing but a large desk with a few paper's which some of the papers looked like map's on it and some broken windows. Fu then went to the desk to see that indeed that it was a map of the entire village.

"Hey Naruto I found a map. With this we'll know where everything is….I mean was" said Fu as she looked at Naruto and saw that he was looking out the window. Fu then turned her head to the window and could see the perfect view of the village. They could see a lot more building then they saw before as well as the large forest that surrounded the village as well. With the sun still up and bright as ever even Fu could tell with all the destruction that Uzushio was indeed a beautiful village.

After a few minutes of that Naruto sat in the chair and started to look though the Uzukage's desk. Surprisingly after only looking in a few places he had managed to find what looked like an old journal. After looking at it for a bit Naruto opened it and went to the first page. Surprisingly the writing wasn't that worn out so he was able to read it. "Hey I found an old journal. Maybe it can tell us something about the war or about my clan" said Naruto as he began to read it aloud.

_May- 15 Seeing as Uzushio is now in war with both Iwa and Kumo I thought I should write this journal. I know it's pretty stupid of me at my old age to write such a thing. But I just wanted to leave this behind for the next generation. I hope for whoever is reading this will understand that I hold no grudge against Iwa or Kumo. I know it's silly of me to say that considering the situation right now. But it's a sad fact we live in a world where power mean's everything to some people. And they'll do anything for it. Any way's I'm just rambling I would like to start off by telling you a bit about myself. My name is __Uzumaki Ichizoku and I am the second Uzukage of the village Uzushiogakure. I am also the leader of the Uzumaki clan until such my __predecessor takes over as clan head. I would now like to take a bit of time to tell you about my clan the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan is the strongest in the whirlpool and is very knowledgeable of Fūinjutsu. Which earned us a fearful reputation worldwide the members of my clan also possess incredible longevity meaning we can live longer than normal people can. And like many of the Uzumaki's we all have red hair which is a tract among us as you can see. You fellow Uzumaki you come from a very great and powerful clan. I hope you're just as determined as I was when I was young to follow your dreams if they have already come true. Teach the next generation that no matter what always to never give up and follow your dreams no matter what._

Naruto then stopped reading to catch his breath. "Wow Naruto you come from a great clan after all. From what Ichizoku_-_Sama said your clan was really powerful and smart" said Fu a she looked at him

"Yea I can't believe it either. Just knowing people from all over respected them is just amazing" said Naruto as he then turned the back and began to read again.

_April 5 – I got a report today stating that Iwa's forces are closing in. I also heard that Kumo was gonna help them as well. There's no doubt in my mind that they both want the secret Jutsu's of my clan. I have to make sure no one gets their hand on these scrolls. Even if it's the last thing I do. I have to make sure Konoha's Shinobi get here quick._

_Luckily for now I was able to change the size and current of all the whirlpools I'd like to see Iwa and Kumo get though that! I may be old but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Plus only a few of Konoha's Ninja know the secret way around the underground tunnel. So I doubt they'll try that but just in case I'll send a few jounin down there to keep watch_

_Also on a personal note. I had a little run in with the village's number one trouble maker Kushina Uzumaki. I went to my favorite ramen shop to eat my usual 20 bowls of ramen. Only to see her beating the shit out of a few boy's. That girl scares me sometimes I mean she's only ten years old and she already knows some of the clan Jutsu's. I'm surprised she let the boy's walk this time. Normally my wife as to heal everyone she beat's up!_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a bit once he read that part. "My mom was the number one trouble maker of the village. That's just like me" said Naruto

"I don't think I wanna know what she did to those boy's" said Fu as she thought about the possibilities

"Me neither. Let's see what else we can find out the war" said Naruto as he turned a few blank pages until some writing appeared.

_June 5 –ah those stupid Iwa and Kumo ninja they think they're so smart I've hidden the box of book's and scroll's in a safe place. They think they won not a chance. I and my clan may be gone but they'll never get their hands on them. But how Iwa and Kumo did break through the whirlpools?. I should've made them stronger but how did they know their way around the tunnel's? I made sure only a few trustworthy people knew their way around who would've betrayed us? no matter. All that's left to do is to hide the books and scrolls of the clan. I'll join the fight once I'm sure their hidden. This maybe my last entry seeing as I can hear some Iwa and Kumo Shinobi coming this way. I hope I put enough seal's lucky I put only blood seal's on it. Even if they do get these books and scroll's they'll never be able to open it. Only a person of Uzumaki blood can open it and since their killing off my clan they ruined their chance at getting the seal's and Jutsu. I pray for whoever is reading this I hope your one with a kind heart. I've put the secret box in a safe place if you move my book case to the side below it there's a blood seal safe once you touch it the box will appear like a summoning. It's time for this old man to say good bye. I just hope that little trouble maker Kushina got out safely. She knows many of the Clan's jutsu I just hope she finds happiness in Konoha._

_Uzumaki Ichizoku as known as the second Uzukage and former clan head of the Uzumaki clan._

As Naruto closed the journal he and Fu couldn't help but shed some tears for the second Uzukage. Naruto wiped the tears off his face as they saw the bookcase that he was talking about. He and Fu then went to the side and moved it will something that looked like spiral showed up. Naruto and Fu looked at each other for a moment before they both nodded. Naruto then put his hand on the spiral and soon marking that looked like a summoning appeared on the floor for a moment. Soon a poof of smoke came and soon a medium sized box appeared. Naruto then grabbed the box and put it on the desk. Naruto then untied the ribbon that was on it and soon opened it. Both Naruto and Fu then got a bit closer as they saw a few books and scroll's with the Uzushio mark on them. It was at that moment that Fu grabbed Naruto's hand and looked at him and smiled

**end of chap 15 **

**I hoped you all liked the newest chap any way's I'm not sure If mentioned it or not but the story won't be following the canon as much I've got a lot of stuff planned out. And I will update soon. I will also update Pile of Lemon's and Tayuya's and Hinata's enslavement as well so leave a review. With your opinion, suggestion, if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story please message me. I also have a new poll out so if you haven't voted on it please does. Bye for now!**

NaruHinaSakuFan1


	16. Hinata's Rival (fixed)

**Chapter 16**

**Hinata's rival**

**Author's notes**

**Ok it seems many of you reader's liked the last chap I hope you reader's like this one even more. I also noticed that in some of the review's most of you reader's had some concerns about me not using many punctuation marks. All I have to say is that I get crap about this all the time. I get people telling me I use too many or I don't use enough. All I can say is too bad. Also in this chap there will be a time skip of two month's the reason why I put a time skip is because Naruto and FU have learned new moves and seal's I also have a new installment of the Betrayal II Encyclopedia. So enjoy the new chap so please leave a review with your suggestions or your opinion enjoy!.**

**p.s also I would like to apologize for saying I put a time skip in the last chap. I was in a rush to post the chap and didn't double check anyways in this chap there is a time skip that is for certain. And I would like to thank Blaze501 for his ideas as well thanks' to him I got some great ideas to add to the story thanks' again Blaze501**

**p.s .s I would like to point out since this story is practically an AU fic I would like to warn all you reader's that there will be thing's added and changed to the story that weren't in the Canon. I just thought you all should've known that enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

It's been a month since Naruto and Fu made their way across the whirlpools and made their way to Uzushiogakure. Since their arrival they had found the journal of the second Uzukage which told them where to find the secret Jutsu's of the Uzumaki clan. Once they found the box containing the books and scrolls of the clan. Naruto and Fu headed into the village and surprisingly found a house that wasn't completely destroyed the house was only missing a few windows and the door had a few holes in it. After a few hour's they had replaced the door with a new one and replaced the windows as well. They also noticed the roof had a few holes but since neither of them knew how to fix a roof they decided to save that job for a later time. So they headed into the village once again to find the village's library. Where they found book's on cooking, home repair, and low rank Jutsu's. Fu was even able to find a few book's on the history of the Uzumaki clan as well. So she and Naruto grabbed the all book's they could get their hands on and put them in the storage scroll that Mei had given them.

After only a few day's they both learned how to cook, and repair a house. Naruto had even actually read the book's about his clan. Where he learned that the Uzumaki clan we're just as powerful as the Uchiha clan. And that they we're distinctly related to the Senju clan. Naruto immediately recognized the name. Seeing as the first Hokage had it as well as granny. Naruto even learned that his clan had a powerful blood limit called charka chain's from what he read it was a very rare ability that not even many people from the clan had it. After reading the book's Naruto and Fu began to read the book's that Ichizoku had left. The few book's that they read we're about the different types of seal's. They learned that there's we're seals for pretty much anything from sealing demons, objects and even a few seal's about weight's. One of the seal's that interested them was one where the seal would be place on the stomach or on the back of a person. The seal then would flow through the body of the person and would make them a bit heavier than before. They of course could change the seal for more or less weight. Naruto wanting to be the first to try it actually made the seal and placed it on top of the Kyuubi's seal. At first Naruto didn't feel that much different till he tried jumping across a few tree branches which instantly broke and caused him to fall and hit the ground. After reading the scroll a few times they were eventually able to use the weight seal property.

After another week had gone by they had gotten used to the surrounding of the forest and had starting reading the book's about sword styles and jutsu. That was where they found a jutsu able to make whirlpools bigger and stronger. They had guess that it was the jutsu that Ichizoku had used as a final attempt to block Iwa and Kumo away from the village. They also come to find out that not only was the Uzumaki clan good seal master's but they we're also good swordsmen as well. It seemed that some of the swordsmen used all kinds of elements to infuse them in their sword. They had even managed to come up with a few styles for those who had the thunder and lightning affinity. As for Fu she had found out that they even had some for the people who had the. Wind, fire and water element as well.

As for their relationship that was a whole different situation. Even though they were officially together they had a hard time being them self's. For Naruto he would be the one who would try to gather food while Fu took care of other thing like cleaning and preparing dinner. And when Naruto would get back. That quickly changed seeing as Fu had more experience in the forest. Since the waterfall village was practically surrounded by the forest. And since the people of the village would chase her she had gotten used to living in the forest from time to time. She would go into the forest and quickly return with enough food for the both of them. The other problem was. Was the fact that Fu was a grabber in bed? Since the house they found only had one bedroom they had no choice but to sleep together. Sometimes when they would fall asleep Fu would grab Naruto and squeeze them tightly as if he was her personal stuff teddy bear. But unknowing to him he would do the something that would cause Fu a massive blush every time she felt his arms around her. Both the Kurama and Choumei couldn't help but laugh at their containers every time this happened.

And as for right now both Naruto and Fu we're in one of the fields fighting each other with their swords. Naruto was quickly pushed back with a large amount of wind as Fu then charged forward with the Kyoufuu in one hand and the Rekka in the other. Fu then quickly jumped in the air as she then infused her charka into the Rekka Before she swung her sword forward. But just as she swung Naruto had already infused his charka into the Raikurai. Soon a number of loud clinging sounds were heard as Fu and Naruto we're going at fast speeds while swing their sword's at each other. Fu was able to dodge most of Naruto swing's as she then pushed back as she pulled back she looked at Naruto for a moment before she heard a weird electrifying sound. She then noticed that the sound was coming from Naruto's Raikurai_. "It about damn time he took this seriously. I was beginning to think he hadn't. Oh well I think I'll go with the Naien technique this time" _thought Fu as she focused her fire affinity into the Rekka. Soon the Rekka glowed a dark red color as Naruto's Raikurai glowed a light blue color as she still heard the electrifying sound coming from the sword. The two then smiled at each other before getting a serious look on their faces as they then charged straight at each other. They both they swung their weapon's forward as they shouted.

"Naien" (inner flame)

"Shuurai" (Lighting strike)

Instantly the moment the sword's touched a big explosion of both fire and lighting sprang out causing a giant crater to form. After only a few moment's a passed a small breeze of wind soon uncovered the area. There you could see two people across from each other on the ground breathing heavily. Fu was laying on her back with her eyes open looking at the sky. As she then took a few deep breaths before getting up. _"Maybe I shouldn't have used a full powered Naien that time"_ thought Fu aloud as she then stood up only to see Naruto getting up as he swiped the dirt off his clothes as his Raikurai was a few feet away from him. Fu then grabbed her Rekka and Kyoufuu and went towards him.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt" asked Fu as she scanned Naruto's body as he went to get his Raikurai off of the ground.

"Yea I'm fine. Just how much power did you use in that one?" asked Naruto as he put the Raikurai back in its shaft.

"I used a full powered one. I thought you we're going all out so I decided to as well, how much power you use?" she asked

"Well I had a hard time holding the lighting in this time. But For some odd reason I can only contain it for a few moments before the lighting release. But I was at about half power I'm lucky you decided to use the Naien instead of the Suraisu Kaze (slicing wind) instead" said Naruto as he looked at Fu.

"Well I was thinking about it since lighting is weak against wind. But I wanted to see how fire would do. And after what happened I don't think I'll try that again anytime soon" said Fu as she then noticed that the sun was going down. "Hey Naruto maybe we should head home the sun's going down. And it's my turn to cook. So let's get ready" she said as Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed that she was right.

"Yea let's go. I'm getting hungry" said Naruto as they gathered their thing and headed back home. "Hey next time let's release the gravity seal. I want to see how fast we can go" said Naruto as Fu smiled a bit as they held each other hand as they walked. After a few minutes of talking the two had finally made it home. Once they entered they put their stuff on a nearby table. They then walked for a few minutes before entered their kitchen. Their kitchen was just like any ordinary there were a few countertops with their dishes and plates. There was also a fully working stove. And a few shelves for their food. Fu then grabbed her apron off of a nearby chair and put it on as Naruto sat down and grabbed one of the books about the secret Jutsu. Even though he had read the book a few time's already he just wanted to make sure he had the correct hand sign's.

As for Fu she had already started a fire underneath the stove. As she then put a few pieces of meat that they had gotten from a dear a few days ago. On to the frying pan. She then added a few old spices to the meat as she then moving it around with a fork. After only a few Minutes Fu couldn't help but smile a bit as she cooked the Fu. She just couldn't believe how happy she was at that moment. She had finally left the village that treated her like crap for her entire life. She also met her hero that had saved her from the people who were trying to capture her. And now she was living with him in a small house in an old village. She had felt like she was in a dream. And on the plus side she didn't have to worry about anyone crossing those harsh whirlpools.

"So which book are you reading this time" she asked as she continued to cook.

"I'm reading one with the secret Uzushio Jutsu. I'm trying to learn the resizing whirlpool technique. Seeing as Ichizoku used it to so Kumo and Iwa wouldn't cross over I'd thought since we've been here a month. Why not learn a jutsu where we have the advantage. plus I think we could use this Jutsu as we travel" said Naruto as Fu listened.

"What about the other jutsu as well? I've only learned a few from the last book I read" said Fu

"Well I've learned a few as well. But I really hate to say it. But think we should hit the library again and see if we can find some book's on charka control" said Naruto with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He didn't really want to read those entire book's he was more of a learn while watching type.

After a few more minutes had passed Fu had brought two plates of food with some meat and some homemade rice. And a side of vegetables on the side. "Well we can go first thing in the morning. I'm sure we'll find some" said Fu as Naruto then closed the book and opened up his backpack. Fu then noticed a unfamiliar scroll sticking out.

"Hey Naruto what kind of scroll is that hanging out of your bag? It doesn't look like on the other scroll's we have" asked Fu as Naruto then grabbed it and took it out. Once he looked at it he remembered that it was the one Kakashi had given him before he left the leaf village. "Oh it's the one Kakashi-sensei gave me before I left the leaf village. He never told me what it was for though" said Naruto as he looked at the scroll.

"How about you open it. I'm sure it's something important. Why else would he give it to you" said Fu as she then took a bite of meat.

Naruto then took out the scroll and opened it up. Once he opened it up Naruto recognized the seal that was in the middle. "Hey it's a summoning scroll! Why would the pervy sage give this to me?" wondered Naruto as he then put the scroll on the floor

"But can't you already summon the toads? You summoned Shima and Fukasaku when we fought Yagura" said Fu as she put her fork down and looked at Naruto.

"Well there's only one way to found out right?" said Naruto without think as he then slammed his hands onto the scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu" said Naruto as a pop of smoke then appeared. Naruto and Fu took a few steps as they then heard.

"Heh, heh oh yea Konoha has the best beauties ever! I knew that 50% off sale would attract all those beautiful women" said a familiar and pervy voice as the figure was writing it all down on his notebook. Completely oblivious to his surround's.

"Perv, pervy sage!" said Naruto in amazement as he rushed over to Jiraiya as he turned around and Naruto tackled him.

"Pervy sage! It's really you!" said Naruto as he gave the perverted sage the biggest hug he could.

As for Jiraiya he couldn't help but be happy to see his pupil once again. "It's good to see you kid. I was beginning to wonder when you would use that mini summoning scroll" said Jiraiya as he got up. Jiraiya then looked around and for a bit but then he instantly noticed Fu.

"Oh now who do we have here? You must be Fu the Taki Kunoichi i've heard so much about from my contacts" said Jiraiya as he looked at Fu

"Um hi my name's Fu, it's an honor to meet you Jiraiya-Sama" said Fu as she bowed

"So where exactly are we?" asked Jiraiya as he looked at the two Jinchurriki

"Well we're actually in Uzushio. Mei the new Mizukage told us about this place. It was a bit difficult to get across those whirlpools though" said Naruto lightly grumbles.

"So it was true. The Mizukage told Kakashi the same thing. And that explains why Konoha and Taki can't find you two. They never think to look for you guys here" said Jiraiya as in clam voice_. "So based on what they've said. It sounds like she deliberately sent them here for their own protection"_

"So…"

"So what?"

"So what exactly have the two of you been doing since you've arrived here?"

"Nothing but training!"

"You sure that's all you've doing?" Said Jiraiya as he raised an eye brow causing the two Jinchurriki blush

"Of course! What else is there?"

"Well you're a boy she's a girl what do you think?" said Jiraiya as the two Jinchurriki started blushing more.

"But that aside, what have the two of you really been doing since you arrived here? Both Konoha and Taki are having a hard time tracking the two of you. Plus the rumors of the two of you helping to get rid of the Fourth Mizukage. They've already decided to put your names in the bingo book" said Jiraiya as they all grabbed a chair and sat down before talking. After that Naruto told Jiraiya the whole story about how they fought Yagura. And how Mei the new Mizukage told them about Uzushio. He then skipped the part about the whirlpools. Since that was the first thing he told him. After that he and Fu explained how they found the journal of the second Uzukage. And how they placed the special weight seal that they placed on their bodies. They even told him about the new jutsu they learned from the secret scrolls that the second Uzukage held in the special blood sealed case. This was right next to Naruto.

"Wow it's seems the two of you been busy. Have the two of thought of what you're gonna do next? You still got the Akatsuki after you as well as Konoha and Taki" said Jiraiya in a clam voice.

"Well that's why we've been training for! I wanna show Konoha that I've gotten strong without their help! And as for Akatsuki I'm gonna kick all their asses! They won't know what hit them when I'm done with them!" said Naruto in a confident voice as Fu couldn't help but smile as she looked at Naruto. This didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

"And as for you pretty lady? I know you're the container for the seven tailed beetle. And both the Akatsuki and Taki are after you. I'll tell you this right now. I've already taken Naruto as my apprentice. If you want you can join us. I can't give you the toad contract seeing as only one master and his apprentice can have it" said Jiraiya as he looked at Fu.

"It would be an honor to join you Jiraiya-Sama. To be trained by a one of the legendary three themselves. Is truly an honor" said Fu as she looked at the toad sage.

"Well that's good to hear. We'll starting your training once I get back. Since I was summoned here I can't stay here for long. So I'll be back in a few days. I'll send one of the messenger toads once I arrive" said Jiraiya as he clapped his hands together and canceled the summoning contract and proofing into thin air.

"Wow Fu I'm so glad you're joining us! I can't wait to start our training. Those Akatsuki guy's won't know what hit them! Plus we'll show both Konoha and Taki how strong we've become" said Naruto as he grinned at Fu.

"Yea me to" replied Fu as the two then finished eating their dinner. While talking about their training. And how they can improve.

**_ _ _ _Meanwhile in Konoha (Conference room) _ _ _ _**

Tsunade was sitting down listening to the rambling of both Homura and Koharu. As the other members of the council nodded their heads in agreement. As for Asuma he just wished the two old farts would shut up already so he could leave and have a smoke. He even started wondering why he was still even there considering how late it was getting. Ever since the rumors at Kiri we're conformed the council tried everything they could think of to get a lead on the two Jinchurriki. But so far nothing had turned up. They even started wondering how two little low ranked kids could escape the eyes of the Anbu. As for Tsunade she couldn't help but wonder about the loud mouth blonde. In the two month's that had passed Tsunade had kept small tabs on Naruto. Thanks to Jiraiya no less, she even passed the information she knew about Naruto onto Hinata seeing as it helped her in the long run. But after 3 week's even Jiraiya didn't know where he was which scared her in a way. Not many people knew her real connection to Naruto. The only ones who knew about her connection to him were Jiraiya, Kakashi and the third Hokage. But yet she was pleased knowing that the council didn't know about Naruto being her godson and last remaining relative. _"Kami when are these fool's gonna shut up! I mean really they got nothing better to do other than complain"_ thought Tsunade as she tapped her finger on the table.

"Furthermore I say we change the reward, I say we give out 100, 0000 ryo for any information on the two. Of course we'll have to leave out the fact that their Jinchurriki" said Homura in a clam voice.

"You actually think that's gonna work? It's been two month's since the last lead on them. What makes you think offering more money is gonna help" said Asuma as Tsunade and the other Council member's looked at him. "Besides don't we have bigger problems to deal with like Orochimaru and Sasuke? Have any of our other sources picked up anything on those two" said Asuma trying to change the subject.

"Actually they have. But before I go into that I thought that you should all know that. Offering more money on Naruto and the Taki Kunoichi would be insane. Considering that they helped with the civil war in Kiri and took out Yagura. I think their more than ready to defend themselves" said Tsunade as the council member all looked shocked at the news.

"That's impossible! How could two Genin take out a Kage? Plus Yagura was a Jinchurriki who had full control of his Bijuu" said Hiashi as Homura and Koharu nodded in agreement. As Asuma had his head slightly down with a smirk on his face.

As for Danzo he wasn't showing it but he was shocked as well. He knew how strong a Jinchurriki could be once he or she had full control over their Bijuu. But to hear that two Jinchurriki who didn't have full control over their Bijuu could beat one was a bit surprising. "Tsunade what proof do you have of this? Was it Jiraiya who told you this" asked Danzo.

"No actually it was Kakashi and Kurenai's team that told me. It was the new Mizukage that actually told them that Naruto and the Taki Kunoichi now known as Fu that helped her win the battle with Yagura, they even told me that Kiri respect's them as Jinchurriki" said Tsunade.

"Did the new Mizukage tell them anything about their wear a bout's, I'm sure she of all people would know where they headed" asked Danzo

"From what they we're told. They don't know where they headed. And even if they know they wouldn't tell us" replied Tsunade knowing Danzo didn't like what she told him. "And, in case you've all forgotten, the Feudal Lord has expressly forbidden our pursuit of the Jinchurriki. Even the reward we've offered so far is pushing it, and from what the report said there have been a few sighting of Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto near that area as well but no sign of Sasuke. I've already decided to send Jiraiya there to investigate the matter"

"Our Feudal Lord doesn't realize what is truly at stake." Danzo said. "Aside from Kiri, we are now the only great nation without a Jinchurriki of our own. This leaves us vulnerable. Not only that, but the fact that we allowed our Jinchurriki, who is meant to be our village's weapon and guard dog, escape may be looked upon as incompetence, and Why send Jiraiya? Let me send a few of my root member's I'm sure they'll be more than enough to handle the situation" said Danzo.

"As lovely as that sound's Danzo. This is Orochimaru that we're talking about. Your root member's won't be able to handle him. Jiraiya is more than enough to handle the situation by himself. But I'll also let him take two associates of his just to be on the safe side" said Tsunade as Danzo just looked emotionless at her statement.

"Are you sure these Associates of his can be trusted. Shouldn't we at least meet them? For all we know they could betray him and take the information elsewhere" said Danzo hoping to get all the information he could from Tsunade.

"Sorry but I don't even know their names. But if Jiraiya trust's them that's good enough for me. Now if you excuse me it's getting late and I'm sure all of us would rather be elsewhere" said Tsunade as she got off the chair and headed towards the door. The rest of the council decided to follow suit and got up and headed to their homes. But as Danzo walked he couldn't help but feel like he was cheated in the situation of capturing the nine tailed Jinchurriki.

_"I know she's hiding information from me, I have to make sure I capture the nine tailed Jinchurriki before any of the other countries found out what he really his, it's only a matter of time before they do"_thought Danzo as he continued to walk." Sarutobi you tenacious fool, you should've handed him over to me the moment the Fourth sealed that beast into the boy, I would've made him loyal to the village, I don't know what you we're thinking having that boy live the care-free life" said Danzo in a low voice as he finally made it to the root's main base.

**_ _ _ _Meanwhile with Tsunade_ _ _ _**

After that long boring meeting with the Council. Tsunade decided to call it a day and headed straight to her office to get a bottle of sake that she kept hidden from Shizune, once Tsunade opened her office door. She unexpectedly saw her old perverted teammate Jiraiya sitting in her chair while pouring himself a cup of her sake. "Hope you don't mind, I got tired of waiting and I decided to help myself" said Jiraiya as he put the bottle down and took a drink of sake.

"Well I would be lying if I said I expected you to be here, but aside that I'm glad you here I got a mission for you and possibly Naruto" said Tsunade as she got Jiraiya's attention.

"Well speaking of Naruto you should know I just spoke to him and his girly friend" said Jiraiya as he looked at Tsunade.

"Really?" was all she could say

"Yea, believe it or not I was surprised at first, never thought it'd take him this long to use that mini summoning scroll I gave Kakashi, but any way's you'll be happy to know that their in one most the safest place's possible" said Jiraiya as Tsunade felt relieved at the news.

"Safe enough from Danzo, Homura, Koharu and the Akatsuki" asked Tsunade

"Yea I say he's safe from them for the moment, after all he's at his mother's birth place" said Jiraiya and Tsunade as she looked a bit shocked.

"You mean he's at-"

"Yea"

"But how?"

"This is Naruto we're talking about here, I'm sure you know he can do the impossible, and from what he told me, I didn't think he was crazy enough to actually go straight towards the island. Considering those entire whirlpool's in his way. Any way's what's this reward I keep hearing so much about?, Kakashi told me that Konoha is offering a special reward for any information, leading to the capture of Naruto, did the council really think I wasn't gonna find this out?" said Jiraiya in a serious voice while he looked at Tsunade.

"I told them the same thing, but they believe that the feudal lord doesn't see how valuable Naruto is to the village. plus Danzo still wants control over Naruto's situation, he also wanted me to allow 2 of his root member's to handle the mission I was just about to give you "said Tsunade as Jiraiya poured her a drink of her sake. After a few minutes passed Tsunade then explained the mission to Orochimaru's hideout, as she was explaining the mission Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder how much a fool Danzo really was thinking that a few root member's we're actually able to take on a Sannin such as himself.

"Well I'm sure you just saved a few life's, considering how Orochimaru is those Root member's wouldn't have stood a chance against him, but I want to look a bit more into this hideout of his, it just sound's a bit too easy if you ask me, I'll also take Naruto and Fu with me as well, seeing as they've been training all this time I think it's time they put it to use" said Jiraiya as he then put the empty cup on the desk and then stood up and was about to go straight towards the window for an easy exit. "But before I go I got a favor to ask" he said as he turned around and looked at Tsunade.

"What is it?" was all she could say

"Let me take the Hyuuga girl with me, her eyes might come in handy when searching the area, plus this is a good way for her to meet Naruto again" said Jiraiya hoping she would agree. Not that he actually need the help he only wanted to see how the Hyuuga heiress and the Jinchurriki of the seven tails would react to meeting each other. The thought of two Kunoichi wanting Naruto's attention more than anything else sounded like a new best seller.

"Very well you can take her along, but you're gonna have to talk to Hiashi and Kurenai about it as well" replied Tsunade as Jiraiya nodded and leaped out of the window.

As the perverted toad Sage left, Tsunade went back to her seat and poured herself a cup of sake, she knew how her old team mate mind worked and what he might have planned for the Hyuuga heiress and her so called little brother, so she couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that Jiraiya's plan. The thought of seeing Hinata's reaction to meeting a potential rival for Naruto's affection was quite an amusing thought. "I wonder how she will react. I never thought Hinata of all people of would a rival for Naruto" she thought as she did a small chuckle before taking a drink of her sake.

**_ _ _ _2 days later_ _ _ _**

After a full two day's had passed Jiraiya and Hinata we're walking down a dirt road, Jiraiya was actually happy that he had the young Hyuuga with him, unlike Naruto who always called him Ero-sennin Hinata was polite and well mannered, she never complained about anything and only asked him a few questions about Naruto. But for the life of him he couldn't see how a nice girl such as herself could fall in love with such a loud mouth brat like Naruto. But in a way it kinda remind him of Minato and Kushina. They had the whole opposites attract concept, Minato who was strong and wise was also quite shy back in his younger days, as for Kushina she was cheerful and honest she was also quite talkative and always ready to help the one's she cared for. Just remembering his old student and his wife, he could help but chuckle a bit as they walked.

"Um excuse me Jiraiya-sensei, but I you don't mind me asking what Kind of training are we gonna do?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Well Kurenai already told me how far she was into your training, so we can start off where she left off, so I'm gonna teach you how to properly mold your chakra and work on your speed and train your Byakugan" said Jiraiya as he looked at Hinata. "You're actually quite lucky to have the Great Jiraiya! Help guide you in your training, and with Naruto's help we can also improve visual range and clarity of your Byakugan"

As for Hinata the mere mention of Naruto's name caused her to blush, she couldn't believe that she was gonna finally meet the boy she admired and loved so much, she did feel a bit guilty that she couldn't tell the others. after the news of Naruto running away from the village spread like wildfire, most of the adult's we're happy to hear that the Demon boy had finally left, some of them even had a big party to celebrate it, but as for the Konoha 10 they took the news a bit hard. Sakura was sadden at the fact that both of her team mates had left the leaf village, she even felt that it was all her fault for him leaving, even though she visited him a few times before he left she felt even worse that failed to stop one and may blame herself for the other. She had heard that Sakura went into a deep depression just like did when she heard the news. But lucky Kakashi was able to help her and eventually she snapped out of it. As for the other's Shikamaru and the other Retrieval team member's felt terrible for what happened they didn't think Naruto deserved to be kicked out of the Ninja crops, even though Shikamaru took full responsibility for what happened Naruto was the only one to get punished. As for Jiraiya he could see the massive blush on the young Heiress's face. He couldn't help to think back to the conversation he had with Kurenai when he asked her about how Hinata could fall for a loud mouth like Naruto

_Flashback Two days earlier_

_After talking to Tsunade Jiraiya had decided that he was better off talking to Kurenai, for an obvious reason such as she is a women. Plus he wanted see if she knew anything about her Student's feelings towards Naruto seeing as that it was her student she could __tell him about her current skills of course. And luckily for him he just so happen to find Kurenai passing by one of the hot spring. That he was doing his research So Jiraiya quickly jumped off of the nearby roof that he was on and headed towards her. After a few minutes of talking the Jounin and the perverted toad sage went to one of the training field's where they could talk in private. Once there Kurenai casually mentioned that Tsunade had called her to office and told her of the situation. She also gave her permission to put Jiraiya under the most painful Genjutsu she could think of if he tried any of his perverted stuff on her. On the other hand Jiraiya wasn't surprised to hear that it was just like Tsunade to ruin his fun. After that he explained about the mission and possibly meeting Naruto again. Hearing that Kurenai finally understood the reason why Hinata had broken out of her mild depression._

_"Ah I understand, now I see why Hinata seems to be in a better mood lately. After hearing that Naruto ran away, she was very depressed; she locked herself in her room and didn't eat anything for days. It was hard for her team mates to see her like that" said Kurenai_

_"Actually that's another reason why I wanted to talk to you.__Tsunade told me that Hinata actually likes Naruto. And seeing how dense he is I assume he doesn't know, so can you tell me about her" asked Jiraiya as he looked at Kurenai_

_"Well Hinata is a very shy girl especially if she's near Naruto and while I admit she train's hard, she was practically deemed__a failure by her father just because she wasn't progressing fast enough, which Is why I think it's part of the reason why she fell in love with Naruto" said Kurenai as she looked at Jiraiya. As she continued to explain. "A few days after the Chūnin exam I went to the hospital and I asked her about it she nearly fainted when I asked her. But eventually she told me a story when she was about 5 years old; she accidentally bumped into one of a trio of kids who recognized her as a Hyuuga. They immediately assumed that she, like most Hyuuga's thought she was better than "commoners" like them they then forced her onto her knees and we're about to beat her up till Naruto showed up and stood up for her, before proclaiming he was the future Hokage, they laughed at him but he never lost faith in himself, because they outnumbered him, they easily beat him up, after that, her Hyuuga guard found her and basically dragged her away from the unconscious Naruto, even when she told him he stuck up for her. Ever since then she watched Naruto from affair" said Kurenai as Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at Naruto's courage at such a young age._

_"Honestly I was pretty astonished, when she told me that" said Kurenai as she slightly smiled._

_"So she fell in love with the boy who saved her, sounds like something you read in a book" replied Jiraiya as he and Kurenai a bit more about Hinata's personally and Skill's._

__ _ _ _End of Flashback_ _ _ __

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sensei B-But H-H-how far A-A-are we F-F-from N-N-Naruto-kun's Location" asked Hinata as a massive blush covered half her face.

"Oh! You really wanna see him don't you!" said Jiraiya as the blush on Hinata's face darken. "We'll be there shortly but for now let's take a break for now and get some training done" said Jiraiya and he and Hinata stopped near a field and started her training.

After about an hour or two Jiraiya gave the young Hyuuga heiress a scroll on molding charka while he worked on his Perverted Book. After that the two then quickly passed a small village. Surprisingly as they passed the small village they overheard some of the village talking about a young blonde and a girl with green hair that had saved their small village from a group of bandit's not so long ago. After about another hour our two of walking they had exited the small village and we're now close to a small clearing. Soon both Jiraiya and Hinata noticed two shadowy figure's at the edge of the clearing. Hinata immediately stopped as she recognized one of the shadowy figures. Hinata could hear her own heart beat as soon as she heard the one voice she could never forget.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" said Naruto with a confusing face. As Fu then looked at the strange girl that was in front of her. Only a few seconds had passed until she had finally remember the name of the girl that Naruto told her about.

As for Hinata she was feeling so many emotion's that moment that she just instantly ran towards him and embraced him into a hug. "Oh my god I missed you so much" said Hinata as she felt tears coming down her face as Naruto looked down in shock. He couldn't believe that the shy weird girl as he knew as Hinata Hyuuga would be crying for him.

At a loss for anything else to do, Naruto put his arms around her. The girl sniffed into his shoulder before Naruto said, "Hinata, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Fū. Fū, this is Hinata, one of my friends back in Konoha." said Naruto as Fū was a little disappointed at being called a friend. As for Hinata she pulled her head back and looked at the girl now known as Fū. Hinata was very surprised to see that Naruto was with another girl, she didn't know what to say she didn't expect to see another Kunoichi with the boy she loved so very much. After only a few minutes had passed Naruto had let go of Hinata so she and Fū could get acquainted.

"So your Hinata it's nice to finally meet one of Naruto's friend's, he's told me a bit about you" said Fū as Hinata slightly bowed.

"So Hinata what are you doing here? I didn't expect you all people to be traveling with the Pervy sage" asked Naruto as both Fu and Hinata looked a bit surprised at the nickname.

"Pervy Sage?" said Hinata as she looked at Naruto. But just before he was gonna answer Jiraiya interrupted. Seeing as he didn't want to have another student calling him by his ridiculous nickname.

"She's here to assist us in a mission. I'm also helping her in her training. So let's hurry up, I want to get to our destination as quickly as possible" said Jiraiya as the three nodded in agreement. And began walking back. after only a couple of minutes of walking back Naruto and Fu we're quickly greeted by the villager's that they had helped from a last month. Hinata wasn't surprised by this she knew what kind of person Naruto was show seeing how the villager's greeted them she knew they saw what she always saw a hero.

After a few hours of walking Naruto and Hinata (mostly Naruto) started talking, he asked her how everyone was doing with him gone. He knew the villager's we're probably glad that he was gone. But he still wanted to know how the Konoha 10 we're doing. Hinata hesitated for a moment before answer him because she didn't want him to feel bad about everything, but she also knew that he had the right to know everything. So she told him everything from Sakura's brief depression to the retrieval team speaking to the Hokage about why he was labeled insane. Naruto was quite surprised to hear everything Hinata was telling him. He was also sad to find out about Sakura's depression he didn't like the fact that he had caused her pain. But once Hinata told him about Kakashi helping with her it. Naruto felt a bit relieved.

As for Fu she was happy to see Naruto in a happy mood. She knew that he was a bit worried about his friend's at the leaf. But as she looked at the two talking she quickly noticed the blush on the Hyuuga's face. She had only just met the girl and already could tell that she had some feelings for _her_Naruto. Fu just didn't know what to do in a situation such as this like this.

**"So this is the girl he was talking about. I think you got quite the competition for your mate" said Choumei making herself known to Fū**

_"What are you talking about? Their only friend's Naruto said it himself" replied Fū_

**"Are you blind or just stupid? Look just look at the way she's looking at him and earlier when she rushed up and hugged him. She's just in love with that boy then you are! And just look at her she's only wearing that coat of her's to hide that over developed body of her's from other people" said Choumei**

_"Over developed body? I'm sure Naruto doesn't care about that, besides I'm only slightly bigger than a B cup and he still kissed me. And besides I don't think Naruto realizes that Hinata as feeling's for him, he's a Jinchurriki just like me, we never got affection from people. And from what I remember he doesn't even know why she always blushed and fainted when she was around him. So I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" __said Fū hoping Nanabi understand._

**"Well what I suggest if keep a close eye on this girl, for all we know Naruto might have some feeling's for her" replied Choumei**

_"I guess you have a point, but I think it would better if I had a talk with her about it. And besides she knows more about Naruto then I do. So maybe I can learn a thing or two about him" said Fū hearing no reply back the seven tails._

After another hour of more walking the four of finally made it to an old run down village. From the look of it the village looked abandoned. But after a closer look at it they could see a few people sitting down talking. So Jiraiya decided it was time to put his "research" skill's to work and try to find information on Orochimaru. "Ok you three, I'm gonna head to village and see what Information I can get" said Jiraiya as he held out his hand to Naruto expecting him to hand him something.

"What!"

"You know what Naruto hand it over"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

As for Hinata and Fū they didn't know what was going on till Jiraiya then grabbed Naruto by his legs and started shacking him down. Soon a few coin's landed on the ground. Jiraiya then let go of Naruto and picked up the money and started counting it. "What this is all you have? This isn't even enough for a full hour!" said Jiraiya

"Well excuse me! i'm not all made out of money!" said Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Ok while I'm gone, I want the three of you to spar with each other, since this mission is gonna take a while. I want the three of you to get used to each other's abilities. I should be back in a few hour's" said Jiraiya as he went down the hill and onto the village leaving Naruto with two Kunoichi.

"Ok seeing as the Pervy sage is gone let's get some training done, I'm sure we can find a good spot to train!' said Naruto as Fū and Hinata nodded agreement. The three then walked a bit into the forest until they found the perfect spot to train. After a half an hour they finally found a place to train.

"Hm Naruto how exactly are we gonna spar there's only 3 of us?' asked Fū hoping she could fight Hinata for a bit.

"That's easy you and Hinata are gonna face me, since we both know the shadow clone jutsu, I don't want to give Hinata the disadvantage, plus I'm sure you and Hinata will find a way to fight me, and with Hinata's Byakugan, I'm sure the two of you can come up with something" said Naruto with a grin causing both Kunoichi to blush. After a few minutes had passed they had put their backpack to the side. Hinata and Fū then moved across from Naruto. Hinata then did a few seal's and activated her Byakugan while Fū got in a fighting stance. The three ninja then stared at each other for a few seconds before rushing at each other.

Unknown to the three of them. A shadowy was hiding in the bushes watching them fight.

**_ _ _ _End of chap 16_ _ _**

**Installment 2- technique's**

**Naien (inner flame) – is when Fū activates her Fire affinity into her Rekka. The Rekka then holds the fire inside of itself till Fū attack's her opponent. Once she strike's it cause's a big explosion causing harm to her enemy. (The more power she adds to Rekka the more powerful the explosion)**

**Shuurai (Lighting strike) – just like the name say's it's pretty much a strike of lighting. When Naruto concentrates his lighting affinity into the Raikurai. He is able to strike his opponent causing an explosion of lighting Unlike Fu Naruto is able to contain much more power into the Raikurai. Then Fū is for the Rekka**

**Ok I'm pretty sure you reader's know who the shadowy figure is, and also as I told you all that this story is practically an AU. Any way's I know that it's been awhile since I lasted updated. I was very sick for a while and I couldn't write. I will also update Pile of Lemon and Tayuya's and Hinata's Enslavement very soon. I am also already working on the next chap of Betrayal II already. And to answer a few people who asked why I haven't added lemons just yet. I am thinking of adding a lemon or two before the two and half year times skip. I will tell you that one will be a Naru Hina and a NaruXFu**


	17. The Curse of Team 7

The cruse of Team 7

Author's Notes

Hey everyone I'm glad that you liked the latest chap of Betrayal II. It took me awhile but I finally came with up a few good ideas for the story. So I hope you like them. So leave a review with your suggestion or opinion enjoy.

p.s just a reminder as I said in the first chap of me adopting the story that some part's from canon were gonna change. So just like this chap most of it is from the canon but just some changes to it.

**- - - The same day- - - -**

As Naruto, Fu and Hinata continued to spar. Jiraiya was in a rundown bar already mid-way drunk off cheap liquor with two ladies on each side. "Even in different lands, there are beautiful ladies everywhere! Heh heh heh!" laughed Jiraiya as both the women giggled.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama why don't we take this to the back room, for a more relaxing time" said one of the women as the other nodded.

"Nice, nice" was all Jiraiya could say as a women came up and handed him the bill.

"Then first Please, settle up the tab for here okay" said the women as Jiraiya then looked at the bill. Jiraiya's eyes nearly popped out, after seeing so many zeros' on his bill.

"What! I already got drunk off this cheap stuff? Plus aren't there too many zero's at the end?" said Jiraiya as the women then laughed making it sound like a joke. She then rang a bell that was attached to her side. Soon some sliding doors opened only to show a gang of bandit's on the other side.

"Now if you wanna leave this town alive I suggest you leave everything you have!" Said the women as she began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha...i see that's how it is" said Jiraiya as his mood quickly went sour.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ Meanwhile back with Naruto, Fu and Hinata_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

As Naruto continued his spar with the two Kunoichi. The figured that hid behind the bushes, continued to watch them carefully as the figure watched the kid with the blonde hair defeat another batch of the girl with the green hair shadow clone's while the girl with the weird eye's stayed back for a moment before charging at the blonde.

Just as Hinata charged at Naruto, Fu made another clone that rushed at him with a kunai in its hand ready to attack him. But luckily Naruto was able to take out a Kunai in the nick of time as he dogged the upcoming slash of the Kunai. Naruto then did a quick side kick causing the clone to dispel. But what Naruto didn't count on was that Hinata rushed out of the smoke and did a series of punches. Too quick for him to doge them all. Naruto ended up getting hit a few times. As Naruto then went on one knee as Hinata turned off her Byakugan. And she and Fu went to see if he was alright.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you ok?" asked Hinata in a frantic voice as she looked Naruto.

"I'm fine, I was just surprised. The two of you make a good team. I have to remember to be on my guard when facing the two of you' said Naruto as he grinned.

"Are you sure ok Naruto? We can take a break" said Fu as Naruto stood up.

"That's a good idea, plus I'm starting to wonder what's taking prevy-sage so long" said Naruto as he looked at the two Kunoichi.

"Well I'm sure he'll be here soon" replied Hinata.

"I know but I'm just sick of waiting for him is all" said Naruto as suddenly 3 Kunai then shot out of the nearby bushes. Luckily Naruto rushed in front Fu and Hinata before they could react and quickly dogged the kunai. Naruto then instantly put his hand in his pouch and took out a few more Kunai. And threw them both at the bushes, almost immediately a figure wearing a mask with a jacket and short's came rushing out The figured then quickly turned around with a few shrunken in their hand while staring at Naruto.

"Who're you! Are you one of Orochimaru's followers?" said Naruto as Hinata and Fu were prepared to attack.

"_What? I was wrong about them...dammit!" __said the figured_as it grabbed what seemed like a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground.

"Wait stop yo-"

"Stop Naruto don't move!" said Fu as Naruto turned around.

"What why?"

"Makibishi spikes!" she replied as Naruto looked down and suddenly saw small spikes on the ground. Naruto then began moving his feet around for a few moments till all three of them heard aloud "Narutooooo!

The three of them then turned around only to see Jiraiya running for his life at full speed. They look completely shocked as he ran pass them only to see a crowd of bandit's coming their way. "Hold it right there you bastard. We won't let you get away" said one the bandit's as they continued the chase.

"What's that?" said Fu as the crowed of bandits got closer.

"Pervy sage what did you do!" said Naruto as he turned around.

"I'll tell you later! Right now we have to get away!' and with that Jiraiya ran off. And without saying another word, the three quickly agreed and deiced to run. But not before Naruto went back and grabbed the bags.

"i can't believe you prevy sage! You're the one they want!" said Naruto they continued to run.

while the three young ninja and the old sannin continued to run for their lives, the figure ran through the thick fog and zig zaged though the tress. The figure kept looking back just in case it wasn't followed but after a few minutes the figure turned back around As it then could the door to a underground base just up ahead.

**_ _ _ _ _ _Meanwhile back at the leaf village_ _ _ _ _ _**

While Naruto, Fu Hinata and Jiraiya continued to run from the bandits. Sakura was on her lunch break sitting down on a bench near the Konoha hospital, After the News of Naruto running away from the village. Sakura had gotten in a brief depression. It was only thanks to both Kakashi and Tsunade that she was able to break out of it. But at time's she couldn't help but think back to the stupid promise that she made Naruto give her. She couldn't help but think It was because of her that he runaway, it was because of her the village seemed to love the fact that the Demon child left. And it was because of her that she lost another team mate. She kept thinking back to the night that Sasuke had left. Even after she told him she loved him. He knocked her out he left and joined Orochimaru for power. It was shortly after she broke out of the depression that she vowed to save Sasuke and to see Naruto again. She desperately wanted to apologize to him for everything she did. And hoped that he forgive her. But as she was lost in thought Ino was just walking by and had noticed Sakura sitting there.

"Hey Forehead! You on your lunch break?" asked Ino as she went towards her but got no response. Ino then called her name a few more time's till she finally grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hello earth to Sakura you there?" as she shocked her shoulder

"Huh? Oh Ino sorry about that, I was just thinking about….something" replied Sakura hoping Ino wouldn't ask her anything about it.

"Are you ok? You've been like this for the past couple of days, don't tell me your going back into your depression!" said Ino in a worried voice.

"it's not that Ino-pig, it's just that…I can't help but feel that this is all my fault, no matter what kakashi-Sensei and Tsunade-Sama say, I made Naruto promise me to bring back Sasuke, only for him to almost die, I tried to apologize to him for everything, but I just couldn't sum up the words, and because of that he runaway, I just wish I could see him one more time so I could apologize" said Sakura as she could feel the urge to cry.

"Sakura…" was all Ino could say as she tried her best to conceal her best friend. But just as Ino was gonna speak Sakura closed her lunch box and got up from the bench.

"Hey I'll see you later Ino-pig, thanks for letting me talk" said Sakura as she headed back to the hospital.

As for Ino she watched as Sakura headed to the Hospital, she knew that Sakura hadn't really broken out of the depression. She just didn't want people to worry about her. Ino wasn't that easily fooled as many people thought, so after a few minutes of thinking it over, she then got up from the bench and quickly headed to the Hokage tower to ask Tsunade for some advice. After about 30 minutes Ino had made it to the tower and went up the stairs she then opened the office door only to see both Tsunade and Shizune.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama I'm sorry for coming unannounced but can I speak to you about something?" said Ino as she closed the door behind her.

"Of course you can, now what is it?" asked Tsunade, as she found this as an excuse to get off work.

"Well it's about Sakura actually, she seems to still be depressed about Naruto and Sasuke, I tried talking to her about it just a few minutes ago, but she said she was ok and headed back to work, I do wanna help her, but I feel like she just shutting me out" Said Ino as Tsunade and Shizune took a few quick glance's at each before she answered.

"As she said anything else?" asked Tsunade

"She told me that she feels like everything is her fault for Naruto running away and for not being able convince Sasuke not to join Orochimaru, I just don't know what to do, is there any advice that you can give me lady Tsunade?" said Ino in an optimistic voice.

"All I can say Ino is to stay with her, and hope she opens up to you, I'm sure she'll eventually talk to you about it, just don't try to push her too much , but personally I'm not surprised by this. It takes a lot of time to get over a tragic event, and sometimes it can stay with you" said Tsunade as her head went down a bit as the image of her lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki popped inside her mind.

"Ok lady Tsunade I understand, I'll continue to watch over. Thank you for the talk" said Ino as she bowed and left the office. Once the door was closed Tsunade quickly opened the side drawer and took out a bottle of sake, while Shizune just sighed and brought out two shot glasses from the book shelf.

"Lady Tsunade do you really think Sakura will be ok? I mean she lost both of her team mates for reasons beyond her control, don't you think it's best to tell her the real reasons why Naruto left?" said Shizune as Tsunade filled both their glasses full of sake.

"I was actually thinking about that, i know exactly what's going inside her mind and I can tell you that it's not pretty" said Tsunade as she grabbed her glass and took a quick drink of sake.

"What do you mean not pretty?" asked Shizune as she took a drink.

"Right now Sakura is in a great battle with her own mind and emotions , first it's Sasuke. While I bet she tried her hardest stop him she failed, and now her first love is out there with that sick snake Orochimaru. Secondly it's Naruto, Shikamaru told me during the mission briefing that she made Naruto promise her to bring him back "a promise of a life time" as she put it, but then Naruto almost died and failed to bring him back, plus the fact that the village is practically celebrating that he's gone. She feels like everything is her fault and desperately wants to change things. Plus she'll eventually get the resolve to bring them both back" said Tsunade as she poured another glass.

"I was kinda hoping "that curse" wouldn't affect this generation, but I guess that was hopeful thinking" she muttered high enough so Shizune could hear her.

"Cruse? Lady Tsunade, I don't understand what kind of cruse? " replied Shizune as she looked at Tsunade.

"You see Shizune for every team 7 in the past there's always been a curse, as you know for the acadmacy they always pair up the rookie of the year with the dead last to balance the team together" said Tsunade as she took another drink before continuing. "In this case Sasuke was the rookie of year, with Sakura to a very close second, and lastly Naruto the dead last of the entire class. Their actually quite similar to how me, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were back when we were a _team_" said Tsunade as the mere mention of that sick snake made her wanna vomit.

"But what does that have to do with this _"Curse"_ that you mentioned?" asked Shizune couristy

"Well in each team 7 from the previous generations, as had their short of bad luck or what I call it a curse, where one member of the team would either die or betray their friends and leave the village for power, In my case Orochimaru as it pains me to say it was actually the smarter one, where Jiraiya was a complete dumbass in the acadmacy, all he really did was skip class and peep on the older women at the hot springs, but surprisingly they had become somewhat friends for the short time before Orochimaru started his experiments" said Tsunade as she leaned back from her chair.

"Well that explains one of your theory's, but which team 7 had a member die?" asked Shizune.

"Kakashi's old team back when he was teamed up with Minato, they had two other teammates Rin and Obito Uchiha, during the third great war Minato's team was set out to destroy the Kannabi bridge, but before they had a chance to Minato was called back to help with an army of Iwa ninja, so instead he left Kakashi in charge of the mission, apparently shortly after that their teammate Rin got kidnapped by the enemy. Kakashi was dead set on the rules and was gonna continue the mission, but Obito refused his orders and went to go save her instead, kakashi eventually went back to help them. after they found her in a cave they defeated the enemy and were about to leave, but the enemy did one final jutsu before they could get out causing the cave to cave in, just as kakashi was looking for a way out he instantly noticed that Obito's right side was crushed by a large rock. Unable to move and on the verge of death he gave kakashi his Sharingan" said Tsunade as she looked at Shizune

"I see what you mean then lady Tsunade, but what about Sakura? I know you said that she'll get the resolve to save Sasuke and see Naruto again, but don't you think you should start her training? Wouldn't that help her get rid of the depression?" asked Shizune.

"I was thinking the same thing actually, seeing as Jiraiya as already started Naruto's training, and there's no doubt in my mind that Orochimaru has started Sasuke's training. I just hope this team 7 doesn't turn out like mine or Kakashi's" said Tsunade said in a low voice as she took one more drink of sake.

**_ _ _ _ _End of chap_ _ _ _ _**

**Yea I know this chap was short but believe me the next chap will be even longer, anyway's as a bit of a spoiler I will tell you that the next chap will consist of Fu and Hinata's friendship/rival-ship and that their training will finally begin anyway's I'll update very soon that I promise don't forget to review or leave your opinion's or suggestion's bye for now!**

**NaruHinaSakuFan1**


	18. Good News Readers!

good news my loyal readers!

hey everyone i know it's been so long since i've updated anything, and i'm willing to bet that most of you thought i'd quit writng but no worries i'm still in bussiness but i thought it was time for you readers to know the reason why i'm am not able to update at the moment reason being is , my laptop as crashed on me but luckily i was able to back up all of my documents and i am not able to upade as much as i would like to, good news is that i am getting a new desk top and have to set up the internet to it, also my laptop is surprisenly letting me on at the moment, so be warned i may be able to post the last of the old chaps of Pile of Lemons, on to ficwad, (a link is on my profile for those who dont know) also some more good news i have gotten some more chaps written for** tayuya and HInata's enslavement**, and **Pile of lemons**, and** Betrayal II**, as for **Naruto's wonder training excersise** i am currently some chaps for that as well.

i do wanna apologize for this long wait, with everything that as happen along with my laptop crashing on me, such as job hunting and other things i know it sucks believe me but i have not quit wriitng and none of my stories are discontinued, i plan to finsh all of my stories, so the poll is still actitve, i also plan on contnueing **Naruto's jounery** and my **code geass stories**. if anyone as any questions about my stories and updates PM me at ANYTIME! i will answer as soon as i can i am also taking request for lemons concering **Tayuya and Hinata's Enslavement**, **Pile of lemons **and **Naruto Wonder Training Excersise,** i am also taking ideas for **Betrayal II** seeing as NaruXHinaXFu is sorta a rare pairing i'm sure you readers have some ideas. anyway's thank you for taking the time to read this, i once again apologize for this. 

**NaruHinaSakufan1 **


End file.
